


Heart and Soldier

by Sapphirah



Series: Heart and Soldier [Undertale AU] [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barrier, Based in, Chaos (OC) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Guardians - Freeform, Light and Darkness, Mahou Shoujo, Multi, Not a Crossover, Novel, Platonic Relationships, Possession, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Spoilers, Underground, Underguardians, Underguardians AU, and other mahou shoujo series, artufact, first part, henshin, legendary, light - Freeform, soul power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirah/pseuds/Sapphirah
Summary: MAIN BANNER: http://fav.me/dau9jkhThis is Frisk's story when she felt in underground and found an emblem that gives her powers of guardian. The underground is full of monsters possessed by darkness and her mission is cast out the darkness from them. Also, she should find the six guardians, and unite their powers to break the barrier and create an alliance between monsters and humans.Attention:Frisk is female.There are many spoilers from the game.This fanfiction is based on Mahou Shoujo series, with transformations and powers (like Sailor Moon).





	1. Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to delete the old work I've put here long time ago and I'm republishing it, now revised.  
> Hope you like my updated story. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header's image: https://sta.sh/011h7aexwy15

_"Once upon a time... In human kingdom, there was a king that ruled his kingdom with wisdom. Everyone admired his ruling way; he created an alliance with the monsters and allowed them to walk freely between both kingdoms. Both races, humans and monsters, lived peacefully._  
_One day, the king conceived a child, in the night he born, the sky fulfilled with stars, revealing a signal that he was the chosen one to receive the divine artifact. Soon the king knew that the mages, holding the divine heritage, will come to his kingdom and deliver it to the chosen one. Excited, the king received the mages and people celebrated the arrival of a miracle._  
_When they arrived to his room, the mages looked at the child and then, they looked themselves intrigued; They predicted a curse that could come to this place if the child received the heritage. Because of that, they decided to not deliver the divine artifact. Without understanding, the king went into despair and begged the mages to deliver the heritage, but they refused his order and left the palace, looking for another heir._  
_Crossing the monster kingdom, they met a family that just had conceived a cub. Hearing their cry, they entered their house to meet the cub and they found a glimmer of purity and light in their eyes. Charmed, they predicted that the cub will be the next monster chief, holding the promise that this cub would be the new ruler. A spy heard their declaration and returned to the king to tell what he heard. The king thought that the mages delivered the divine artifact to a monster. Blind in anger, the king broke the alliance and declared war to monsters. A massacre spread above the kingdom and the humans won the war. They expelled the monsters from their kingdom, deporting them to inside the mount._  
_Seeing that desperate situation, the mages had seen that no one pure and determined soul exists to inherit the artifact; They decided to hide it until the real heir rise up. Above the mount where monsters became exiled, the mages sealed the artifact inside with a magic and powerful barrier. They also sealed their souls to protect the artifact and guide who should be the chosen one._  
_Years had passed... Those who heard the story tried to climb the mountain, but they never returned...”_

This is Frisk’s story, a girl finishing elementary school, fourteen years old. Every day she lived an immutable routine: she spends eight hours in school studying and the rest of the day locked in her room. It was monotonous for her, a lonely life without friends, but she is always giving her best on school grades and she wished to be a great worker, even having no idea about which work she wanted. People around her noticed how much she strives, there wasn’t people interest in talking with her, others mock her for not being just like them. She has a good heart, but she doesn’t share her likes neither knew how to begin a friendship. Hearing such discrimination makes her move away even more and loses her own confidence.  
                After the class, her teacher was delivering the revised exams to his students, for any reason he left Frisk the last one. Then the alarm rang, her teacher called for her and then, she approached, receiving her exam. He was satisfied with her high grade.

Teacher: Congratulations.

Frisk: ...Thank you.

Teacher: But this isn’t the reason I called you. If you don’t mind, can I give you an adult’s advice?

She thought she would receive one more advice to talk with people around her, an advice she heard a lot of times, but now she didn’t care to hear the same thing. Frisk accepted his ask.

Professor: Honestly I’m happy to see you striving on your grades, but I’m worried to see you closed so much. There’s good people outside, I’m sure that if you open yourself, you can make good friends.

Frisk: I don’t know how to do that...

Teacher: Let’s see... Are you going to school tour tomorrow? You can begin saying “hello” for who sees you.

Frisk: ... Ok.

Teacher: I know is boring to hear these advices, I also was just like you. But something happened in my life that taught me to be receptive with anyone I encounter, and that made me want to be better for people who I appreciate. Believe me; a friendship makes a lot of difference for someone’s life.

Frisk just wanted to leave school in that moment, it wasn’t easy for her to open with anyone and that bothered her. She thanked her teacher and left the room, it was evening and she had to go home. In her way, she started to think about her life; She wasn’t motivated to change herself, her life was the same during all these years and nothing changed. She started to ask if something capable to change her life completely had really.  
                Arriving at home, she went to the living room to greet her uncles, but it seems that they are too busy to talk with her now. After dinner, she went to her room to watch some anime before going to sleep. She likes to watch collegiate anime and scientific fiction, her favorite type of anime was magical girls. Every time she watched them, she began to surf in their universe and she always wished to enter it. Knowing that the school tour is tomorrow, she wondered if she would find some object with magical powers, giving her power to defend someone or a group of people in danger, protecting them in the name of love and justice. She knew she wasn’t brave enough to face danger, but she thinks it was much better than her average life. When the clock pointed two a.m., she went to sleep.  
                Minutes had passed and Frisk started to hear a low whisper. She opened her eyes and tried to recognize the direction the voice came off. She noticed she was in a room with few light, she wasn’t in her bedroom. Forward her, she saw a large gate with two pillars aside it; above the gate there was a draw of a figure, below the draw there was three triangles, and above, a circle with wings, the angel. Again, the voice whispered more clearly.

_"The lament of all calls in one voice… the sky heard and repeats its name... You’re the hope for all humans and monsters."_

After hearing the voice, Frisk started to hear more voices calling from the other side of the gate, begging for help. She began to stay scared, having no idea of what was happening from the other side; she stayed stagnant, watching the gate, scared. But somehow she started to feel that she should open the gate.  A feeling of willpower appeared and the voice spoke to her again.

 _“... Be DETERMINED..._ ”

She pushed the gate and a light beam appeared from the other side, lightning up the place. Suddenly, dark claws appeared from inside the gate and grabbed her, pulling her inside. She started to scream and tried to fight against the claws, but in vain; these claws managed to drag her inside, while the gate started to close until being locked. Frisk immediately opened the eyes and sits up, creeped out. It was a nightmare; she never had dreamed anything like this. She was breathing heavily and stayed tense for a while.

Frisk: “... what was that?”

Seconds later, she had calmed down, lying down on her bed without sleep. She just thought about her dream until sunrise. Friday morning, Frisk got up and dressed to go to the excursion. She should join her classmates to make a tour around Mount Ebbot. After breakfast, she left home to go to school to wait for the trip. It’ll take an hour to arrive there and Frisk decided to take a nap inside the bus while travelling, she was tired because she didn’t sleep well last night. Arriving there, everybody joined outside from the bus and they heard the instructions before doing their tour. The teachers said that it was necessary for them to walk along. Frisk wasn’t paying enough attention, she remained tired and she tried to go along with them, also, it was hot outside and she felt thirsty. Waiting those explanations to finish, she opened and started looking her cellphone, the social network and its posts. Meanwhile everyone walk, Frisk continued to watch her cellphone; she didn’t realize she got another route, going to a diversion. After some minutes walking forward, Frisk stopped looking at her cellphone and she noticed she had distanced from the others. Looking all sides, she tried to find the way back but she didn’t know how she arrived there. Frisk started being desperate, fearing not returning to her house. Then, she stopped and took a deep breath to calm down, and then, she decided to look the way back.  
                On her way, Frisk noticed a source of light hovering in front of her curiously. Frisk looked at it astonished, she hoped it was just a dream, but she was too frightened and also, curious to think that, seeing that light changed completely her day. She decided to approach slowly and the light started to float, moving away from her. It looks like it wanted to show her something, or some way. Before following the light, Frisk looked all ways to make sure nobody will find her; she had will that if she choose to follow the light, it’ll be more interesting.  
                While walking, the forest forward started to be dark and heavy, the source of light started to light up the way more clearly and Frisk continued to follow it, taking her far away until arriving near Mount Ebbot. Frisk walked and walked for meters; then, she saw a large wall of rocks, noticing that she needs to climb above it to reach the light.  
                As the time passed, she began to feel exhausted, but she insisted herself to continue climbing, she won’t give up easily. After climbing the last step, she gasped, relieved she had managed it. The last view was a large way between the trees, forward her; The light remained there until Frisk finished climbing and it moved away again, going forward inside it. After reaching the final step, the light disappeared and Frisk looked ahead; she noticed a large gate between two pillars and a draw above it, the same angel and the triangles.  
                She recognized the gate as the same from her dream. Frisk looked at that astonished; she didn’t expect it was real. Fear and angst started to consume her; she feared that the gate keeps dark claws on the other side, ready to pull her inside again, mercilessly. Without enough bravery, she didn’t want to push the gate and she started to move back, decided to go away from there. She didn’t have an idea about how she would return back to her classmates; she neither know if they will find her soon.  
                Before Frisk retreats, the light appeared again, floating into her and now, it was running around her to make her calm down. Frisk felt that source of light giving her peace and strength; she raised her hands and the light landed above her palms. Seeing that, Frisk felt a new feeling of security arise, making her determination rise up. She didn’t understand why she was here, but she felt that the source of light will stay by her side in any moment. Frisk decided to go moving forward the gate and the light started to float again, following her. She got enough determination to push the gate.  
                A light beam rose from the gate when opened and Frisk felt winds colliding against her, until ceasing. Frisk noticed inside that it was a giant cave with almost no light. She stepped forward and the light moved ahead, lighting the cave. Walking few steps ahead, Frisk noticed a giant abysm on the ground, a lot of old and dried vines wrapped around it. Immediately, the light entered under the abyss and Frisk saw the light disappearing below. She didn’t know if she really should fall there or if there’s another way to move below. She stayed there, static and watching the abyss for some minutes, trying to gain courage, but in the end, she decided to look for another way;  
                When she stepped back, a vine had wrapped around her ankle and she started to lose balance, turning around to fall to the abyss. She hadn’t any chance to grab on the rocks to hold on and just started falling down, screaming. She began to lose air during the fall and she fainted before collapsing on the ground.


	2. Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header's image: https://sta.sh/02bz0g0fl8uw

                Gradually regaining sight, Frisk was recovering her memory after waking up, placing her hand on her forehead. She sat down thinking whether she was dead or not. But she came upon a small garden of golden flowers all around, as if they had cushioned her fall, and Frisk also noticed that there was a wide road ahead and several pillars around the little garden. It was impossible to recognize where she was.

Frisk: Where am I?

                When she realized what had happened before, she remembered the little wandering light that had guided her there, Frisk looked at every corner for it, but there was no sign, it must have disappeared. She felt uneasy and hoped this wasn’t a dream.

                Looking up, she saw the chasm where she fell and was certainly too tall to attempt to climb. As she had to find a way out, she began to walk forward. Further ahead was another gate with similar pillars, she saw the same rune resting above the pillars. Frisk was curious to see what was behind that gate. She pushed as she had done it previously and she saw a splendor of light on the other side, dissipating gradually until she came across a garden, full of golden flowers that exuded a soft scent, this place looked comfortable. Taking a few steps forward, an unusual flower was born in the middle of the garden and turned to her, it crumb had a seemingly cheerful and friendly face, speaking directly to Frisk.

Flowey: Hi, how's it going?

                Frisk was startled to hear the flower speaking, that was too unusual, she didn’t answer, startled.

Flowey: I am Flowey, Flowey the flower. You're new here, aren’t you?

                Seeing that the flower was indeed speaking, Frisk only nodded, could hardly believe that a flower was capable of that.

Flowey: You're lost, aren’t you? It seems like the old man will have to teach how things work around here. * Ho-hum *

Flowey turns and prepares something for Frisk, she didn’t know what he did, quickly he turned around again smiling naturally.

Flowey: This place is full of monsters, if you want to get out of here you have to go through them. Monsters hate humans so ... To get strong you need to defeat them. When you defeat them, they drop those little friendships seeds I have here, I don’t use them so I'll give them, come on, go ahead and get it.

                Flowey launches white seeds that fly toward her slowly. Even though the flower was making a friendly attitude, it seemed too suspicious. When the seeds got close, Frisk swerved. Flowey saw the seeds fall to the ground and became angry to see her deviate.

Flowey: What did you do? I told you to get it!

                Frisk looked suspiciously at the flower, why would he help a human after saying that the monsters hated them? It was a valid reason not to accept, and even aware of what the flower said, she did not want to fight, she didn’t believe that violence was the best way to achieve peace. Frisk stared back at the flower.

Frisk: Sorry, but I didn’t ask for friendships seeds.

                Flowey became stunned for a moment staring at her, he can hardly believe what he heard and retorted.

Flowey: You'll be sorry you missed that opportunity.

Frisk: Look, I don’t know what's going on here and I have no intention of fighting, I don’t even know why I fell here. I don’t want to cause a war, I want to get out of here alive. Sorry if I caused any misunderstandings and I thank you for trying to teach me, excuse me.

                She was reluctant and looked away from Flowey, walking past him without looking at him, but Flowey had no intention of letting Frisk pass.

Flowey: You're not going anywhere ...

                White seeds flew above him toward Frisk at high speed, hitting her in the back as if they were stones. She felt the blow and fell to her knees in pain. Flowey smiled wistfully when he saw her fall and Frisk looked at the flower, scared, in fact it wasn’t a dream.

Flowey: This is your punishment for trying to go over me. I'll let you know how things work around here: in this world ... IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED...

Flowey prepared several seeds scattered around the room, pointing to her as the flower gave a malevolent laugh. Frisk could barely get up for the blow he took.

Flowey: DIE ...!

                Frisk covered her face with her hands, distressed, she didn’t know what else to do, she was supposed to die right now. Suddenly, before any seed hit her, they caught fire and turned to ashes, someone appeared behind the next door to stop Flowey. The person was surrounded by fireballs that hovered around her waiting for her command.

?: Get off! Evil creature!

                Flowey growled and shouted to everyone in the room, indignant to see that she had arrived on time.

Flowey: THAT IS NOT STILL FINISHED!

                At her command, the fireballs flew to reach Flowey, but before they could reach him, Flowey fled and the garden flowers that were in the place faded and disappeared together, the room became empty and dark. Immediately that person who attacked the flower rushed to meet Frisk, worried.

?: Are you alright? You're hurt ... I’m really sorry for what happened, let me help you ...

                Frisk was reluctant to accept the offer, but realizing that the person who offered to help transmitted a trustworthy aura, Frisk didn’t react at the moment when she felt the wound being touched, she felt more pain and groaned.

?: Don’t worry, I'll heal you.

Frisk: Thank you for helping me.

                Surprisingly, the person looked affectionately at Frisk. When she finished bandaging her wounds, Frisk got up with her help and looked to meet her. To her surprise, she had the head of a goat with a humanoid body and wore a long dark purple dress, on her chest was a print of the same design that Frisk saw above the gate. She had a serene look. Frisk tried to keep her composure, hiding the astonishment.

Toriel: My name is Toriel, I am the guardian of the Ruins, I will show you the place, please follow me.

                She turned and started walking and Frisk followed her into the building. The place was filled with bricks and purple tiles and was full of gears inside, as if it were a dungeon. Frisk looked around in amazement and Toriel began to speak.

Toriel: It's been a long time since humans got here, how did you get here?

Frisk: I ... I was exploring and I fell down.

Toriel: I'm surprised, this place is well hidden from humans.

Frisk: Do you ... live here?

Toriel: There are other places besides here, the underground is full of monsters.

                Frisk still seemed confused by what was happening because Flowey said the monsters hated humans? And why did Toriel disagree with his statement? Did he really lie? Or was she pretending to be good right now to please Frisk? There were many questions, and Frisk felt uneasy.

Frisk: I don’t understand ... Why do monsters hate humans?

Toriel: Long ago, there was a war between humans and monsters. In that war, the humans were victorious and they took everything from us, our home, families were dissolved ... and finally, they exiled them and we were sealed with a magic barrier...

                The guard stopped, breathing deeply, she looked sad and her voice began to weaken, Frisk tried to listen to her with some effort.

_\- " Such a barrier can only be broken by a powerful magic, which comes from above."_

                Toriel soon regained her posture and looked up at Frisk with a smile. Frisk was saddened by what the humans did to them, seeing that they had reason to hate them. Reflecting on what she heard, Frisk wondered why she helped her against the flower, but she decided not to ask any more questions.

Frisk: I didn’t know ... I'm sorry.

Toriel: It’s okay ... Monsters may be hostile to hearing about humans, but I'd rather believe that there is still love in the soul of each of us.

                Frisk was surprised to hear such a statement and continued to follow. On the way, she wondered how she would get out of this place either through this barrier or not. Suddenly she encounters a small frog that crossed her path, the monster saw Frisk approach and began to act offensively, seemed intimidated by her presence. Seeing the monster act this way, Frisk heard a strange voice that caught up with her.

_-"It is time for you to choose your path, from that moment on, your choice will define your destiny."_

                She saw two options, a knife and a star, each object was in each hand.

_-" Will you choose to fight and survive? Or will you decide not to fight? Look inside you and make your choice "_

                Frisk turned back to the frog, he was waiting for her move and acting defensively. Before she decided to choose, Frisk remembered what Flowey said and seeing the creature that seemed weak and harmless, she had the choice to fight, but that was not her wish, it was not fair to take someone's life for being different or weak .

Frisk: _"Is this why monsters see humans as a threat? What if I helped them? Would that change their opinion? But ... who's going to believe me? "_

                A doubt had been planted in her mind; she didn’t know the monsters to the point of being sure of her choice to spare them. But the memory of Toriel helping her after Flowey had hurt her made her think again, Toriel didn’t discriminate her for being human, implying that not all monsters were bad with humans. The choice to continue or not depends only on her and Frisk was willing to follow through with her choice.

Frisk: _"Maybe ... I should believe in myself. I want to believe there are monsters that will help me. "_

                With a simple and determined smile, Frisk decided to opt for pity, closing the hand that had the knife, she disappeared immediately the star that was in her right hand glowed again until it went out. Looking back at the little toad, Frisk decided to step back and said tenderly.

Frisk: Sorry, I did not want to disturb your way.

                The frog didn’t understand what she had said, but upon seeing her countenance, he looked at Frisk in embarrassment and turned back, jumping back from where he came. Toriel looked back and saw what Frisk had done, and she looked at her in wonder at her gentle deed and she began to wonder.

Toriel: _"Is she ...?"_

                Frisk looked back at Toriel and sensed her reaction, then Toriel gazes back at her tenderly.

Toriel: You're a good kid.

                She felt embarrassed to hear from Toriel her compliment, she had always heard something about being smart in her studies, but not about her kindness.

Frisk: Thank you ...

Toriel: Oh, before I forget ... Do you like butterscotch or cinnamon?

Frisk: Hm… butterscotch.

Toriel: But ... do you hate cinnamon?

Frisk: No... Why?

Toriel: Nothing...

                Toriel seemed uneasy after hearing the answer, Frisk wondered why, but she decided to let go of her concern. A little farther on, they passed a large, leafless tree, just ahead there was a house, and Toriel opened the door to show Frisk the decor and the dressers.

Toriel: This is my house, feel free. I'll show you your new room.

                Walking down the hall was a wooden door and Toriel stopped in front of her and opened it, there was a bed, a wardrobe and a toy box in sight, as well as other decorations. Frisk came in and saw that the bed was small, but she didn’t complain, offering a stay was a very generous attitude from her.

Toriel: Well, anything you can call me, for now I suggest you rest to recover.

Frisk: … Thank you very much.

                She sat on the bed and waited for Toriel to leave. Frisk started thinking about the things that happened since she fell underground. Even after what Flowey said, there was still a doubt: Is it true that Toriel was so kind to Frisk that she wanted to take care of her? Or is there still something behind it? Tired of trying to find any answer, Frisk lay down and slept. There was still much to be explained.


	3. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header's image: https://sta.sh/01wr2oa25maf

                Frisk woke up in another dream, she was alone and in a dark, empty room. This time, Frisk noticed several faery fires appearing around her in various colors and they began to speak to her.

FF1: _You're here, we're so relieved..._

Frisk: ... But, who are you?

FF2: _We are the ones who waited for your arrival._

FF3: _When we saw you had mercy of that creature, we knew you were the chosen one._

Frisk: Please tell me what I'm doing here. What are your intentions?

FF4: _You are the hope of everyone here in underground. Everyone here lives trapped by the war between humans and monsters, but ... there is another evil behind._

FF3: _He has generated hatred for humanity and he plans to steal the supreme power._

FF1: _He led the monsters into the depths and possessed them. They no longer have any will of their own. Only someone with similar power can end their suffering._

Frisk: Power? ... Do I have powers?

FF2: _You carry a great power, Frisk. This power can help the possessed monsters to return to normal, you have the power to release the monsters from the darkness._

FF3: _And with this power you will bring the freedom for all monsters._

Frisk: But ... how can I do this by myself? There are plenty of them out there.

FF4: _You will not be alone, there are allies who will help you._

Frisk: ... Are there more of them? Why can’t they do that?

FF5: _Without your power, they can’t destroy the barrier or banish the darkness. The souls of their allies are asleep and scattered underground._

FF4: _Your power will awaken them and joining all of them, it will be possible to break the barrier._

                Frisk was trying to digest all information, first she has to defeat the monsters of darkness and still wake up her allies, whoever they are.

Frisk: ... So, shall I find them?

FF1: _It will be a difficult journey. Monsters no longer trust humans, but don’t feel helpless, believe in you, we ..._

FF2: _We believe in you ..._

FF3: _Please save this place ..._

Frisk: Wait! How will I do this? How will I know who will help me?

                The faery fires began to disappear, Frisk looked everywhere and hoped to hear more answers, but no one else heard her. The darkness began to grow dense, making her more sleepy until she woke up.

                Frisk looked the dark room and noticed a scent of pie filling the place, Toriel had left a piece in a plate on the floor. Frisk got up and turned on the light to get the plate and eat the pie. The pie pleased her a lot for being delicious; she doesn’t even remember the last time she ate a pie as good as that. Frisk imagined herself living with Toriel, being cared for and loved and eating more pies like this, she then stopped and realized how strange it all was, it still seemed to be a dream, but how could it be if the tart taste was alive in her mouth? Frisk had to begin to accept the reality of where she was and remembered that she shouldn’t stay in this place, a grief had plagued her, but she knew she should continue her mission.

                Leaving the room, Frisk began to notice the decor, it had strange plants in a vase and another vase of golden flowers, plus a mirror; She looked at herself for a moment, seeing that it was the same look she always had. Frisk took a deep breath, thinking about what she was about to say. Toriel was sitting in the armchair reading a book when she noticed that Frisk was around, she stopped reading and looked at her.

Toriel: I see you're up; Did you eat the piece of pie I left for you?

Frisk: Yes, it was delicious.

Toriel: Glad you liked, my child. If you want more pie you can pick it up in the kitchen.

Frisk: Thank you for the kindness, but... I need to tell you something.

                Frisk began to tell Toriel about her dream, the climb up the hill, the source of light that guided her to this place, and finally her decision to leave the ruins. After hearing that, Toriel was very worried, if Frisk left the ruins, surely there would be monsters who would go crazy to know that there was a human at large. She feared to leave her alone and helpless, but something inside of her spoke to leave her follow your path.

Toriel: ... My child, are you even willing to do that? It is very dangerous, if you leave this place ... Asgore will kill you.

Frisk: Please, understand... I really have to go...

                Toriel couldn’t deny her intuition, but her feeling as a mother protecting her offspring was speaking louder, she didn’t want to let her go that way, if any monster was strong and ruthless against Frisk, Toriel would feel guilty for having her left. Her face changed, leaving Frisk tense, she began to think it was all too good to be true.

Toriel: I'm sorry ... but ... if you can’t prove you're strong enough to defend yourself, I can’t let you go.

                The mood was heavy between them, Frisk understood that Toriel wanted to fight against her to test her strength and she wouldn’t give in so easily, Toriel knew the monsters outside and they would not have mercy on a human. Toriel stood up and stared at her, invoking fireballs around her with a cold expression. Frisk didn’t want to fight her, not after all the affection she received from her, that was not fair, but she saw that there was no other choice.

                Suddenly a loud, scary noise appeared, interrupting them. The ground began to tremble, Toriel and Frisk ran out of the house and saw the tree in front had grown immensely, bright eyes appeared at the base of the trunk and two side branches turned claws, Frisk recalled that they were the same claws that had pulled her inside the gate in the dream, leaving her perplexed.

Toriel: Get behind me!

                Toriel stepped in front of Frisk and raised more fireballs around her, the tree stretched its claws forward and Toriel pointed the fireballs toward the tree, they flew and hit each other's arm, the tree gave a shout agonizing and Toriel immediately turned to Frisk, who was watching everything startled.

Toriel: You have to get out of here, don’t you? Go down the stairs, there's a gate there, it's the exit from the ruins.

At that moment Frisk didn’t know what she should do, she didn’t want to leave her with the monster, she wanted to help Toriel.

Toriel: Go fast, I'll hold him.

Frisk: But...

Toriel: Do not worry about me, you have to go.

                Frisk was reluctant and decided to go home and down the stairs, running to the end of the ruins and reaching the gate. Before opening it, she stopped listening to several noises above the hall. She regretted not being able to help Toriel, but she knew she should proceed, Frisk was grateful that she couldn’t fight Toriel, but feared that something very bad would come up. She opened the gate and walked down a long, narrow corridor across the hall, Frisk saw a dark room and there was only a light coming from the ceiling, illuminating something. Frisk saw a solitary flower being lit by that light and recognized her face, looking perplexed at that flower; Flowey noticed that there was someone there and smiled maliciously at the recognition of Frisk.

Flowey: So ... we’ve meet again. This is my chance to end you, and this time, I brought you company.

                The ground began to shake again and the tree submerged from the ground, he was grabbing Toriel weak and exhausted, Flowey burst out laughing at seeing Frisk's reaction seeing her in that state.

Flowey: Looks like the game turned around this time! I've got someone to help me break up with you, and you're alone, with no one to help you. DIE!

                The tree stretched its claws to reach out and grab her and Frisk began to dodge its attacks. Flowey kept laughing at the situation she was in. Frisk was uneasy, she should have helped Toriel before, but instead of that, she had to run away. Frisk had made her choice to not fighting with violence, but how would she defeat him? Seeing that there wasn’t any exit, she was surrounded by four walls and a hostage made by the tree, she didn’t want to end like her too.

Frisk: _"No ... that's not why I came falling here ... I don’t want to die here ... I CAN’T DIE!"_

                At that moment, her determination increased and something resonated with her determination; an intense, vague glow appeared in front of her and Frisk looked frightened, thinking it was the vague light that had reappeared. The tree stopped attacking when seeing the light and felt blinded by it, capping its eyes with the branch, Flowey couldn’t see through the light.

Flowey: But what's going on? Attack her!

                Toriel woke up and looked at Frisk and that light before her, she witnessed what was happening. Frisk saw that light materialize on an emblem: a red heart with a four-pointed star behind and a red bow. It was shining brightly, and Frisk caught the floating emblem. She felt a new power emerging inside her and a new voice whispered to her.

_-" ... believe in you, have determination!"_

                Frisk propped the badge on her chest and a light source lit her completely, she felt her magic fill her and she begin to transform. A dress was made with gloves and boots, a crown appeared on the head, there was a preacher behind the heart-shaped head. Behind the skirt was a stripe with the same emblem design. The emblem was resting on the chest and a staff appeared in her hand. After finishing transforming, everyone noticed the light cease and they saw her wearing a different costume from before, Frisk was surrounded by the aura of the emblem and then, she immediately points to Flowey and the tree, talking impetuously.

Frisk: I am the guardian of Determination, and I will cast out the darkness of you!

Flowey: HAH! Beautiful words of a guardian, but you cann’t cast out the darkness of me, I AM THE DARKNESS!

                Frisk realizes what she has just done and looks at herself scared, she didn’t understand how it happened, she noticed that her clothes had changed and she saw the scepter that was holding in her hand, Toriel looked at her proudly.

Toriel: "My child ... is a guardian!"

                Soon she realized that Frisk was paralyzed and didn’t understand the reason for the shock.

Frisk: I ... I ...

                She held herself until she let go of her joy.

Frisk: I AM A MAGIC GIRL! I can't believe that! My dream came true!

Toriel: ... Yeah ...

                The three of them couldn’t understand why the sudden thrill of being a guardian, Toriel was embarrassed, while Flowey was looking at her with disdain.

Flowey: It's time to get this over with, ATTACK!

                The monster obeyed him and stepped forward to attack Frisk. Toriel started to warn her, and Frisk stopped celebrating to get away from the monster again.

Toriel: Quick, use your magic!

Frisk: But ... how?

                The desperation to use some power made her tense, she soon saw that being a guardian was not as exciting as she'd hoped. The monster managed to hit her, pushing her back, she fell back on the ground and tried to get up. Flowey burst out laughing again.

Flowey: SO WEAK! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ARE INDEED A WARRIOR!

                The fall was so abrupt that Frisk realized that she wouldn’t have time to get up before turning away again, she went into despair, crying out for help.

Frisk: Help me ...

Flowey: THAT'S YOUR END!

                Before hitting her, something stabbed at the tree's arm quickly, cutting it, then the object stuck to the ground, it was a dagger-shaped bone, everyone looked at it and looked where the dagger came from.

Flowey: WHO'S THERE?

                An unfamiliar voice filled the place, it was a male voice, no one could identify where the voice came from.

_\- "Evil creature that attacks defenseless. Beings like you must be judged by the light."_

Toriel: That voice ...?

Frisk: I've seen this scene somewhere ...

Flowey: YOU IRRITATE ME, HEARD? SHOW YOUR FACE!

Toriel: Now, guardian!

                Frisk picked up her wand feeling inside her magic, she saw an opportunity to make the monster back to normal and stop Flowey. Concentrating until her wand is filled with energy, she focuses on both and points the wand to them.

Frisk: By the power of Determination, I command the darkness to come out.

                The wand shines and emits a light beam toward the tree and Flowey; The tree grows a roar and eventually shrinks to fade. After the light had ceased, Toriel stood, looked fine. They noticed however that Flowey was still there and he stared at Frisk.

Flowey: Hehehe ... Good try, but your power is not enough to stop me, for now I was only playing with you; you'll need more than that if you want to face me for real ... I'll be waiting for this moment.

                Flowey laughed diabolically and escaped by going down. In spite of everything Frisk was relieved that it was over, she rushed to embrace Toriel.

Toriel: My child, I knew you could do it.

Frisk: I couldn’t have done it if it was not for you.

? : _"I also helped."_

Frisk: But you did nothing ...

 ? : _"Well, my job is done."_

                The mysterious voice disappeared and Frisk paused to thank Toriel once again for the help, she ceased her transformation and her emblem stopped shining, returning to the look of before. But then, Frisk had forgotten if she still had to fight Toriel to get out.

Frisk: That's right ... you still ...

Toriel: No, I'll let you out, but I have a request for you. When you leave the Ruins, don’t come back, and don’t even look back, I hope you understand.

Frisk: Wait ... You helped me a lot, I'll meet people like you?

Toriel: Hehe, I know people who are good friends, but you'll have to win their trust first. I'm sure you will not feel helpless. And I wait for the day when we meet again, by now the ruins need someone to care for.

Frisk: Yes, we'll see each other again when I break the barrier.

                Frisk looked at her one last time before making sure she would not look back, she went to the exit gate and pushed it, Toriel watched Frisk leaving the ruins slowly, taking a few steps forward and closing the door. Seeing that scene, Toriel knew that a new hope for all had arisen, but she could not help but worry about Frisk's safety, so she folded her hands and prayed.

Toriel: Please ... Wherever you are ... protect her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's design as Guardian of Determination: http://fav.me/dasbi9w
> 
> Hope you liked! :P


	4. Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/015v8soepxnx

                After leaving the ruins, Frisk was walking on a lane surrounded by trees and snow on the ground, it was very cold and Frisk held her arms trying to warm her up, it wasn’t nice to be there, but she had to keep walking. Gradually she was feeling cold on the spine as she walked; she swore she felt someone had been following her. With each step, the tension increased. Soon she heard a twig break, made her even more tense and willing to look back, but she remembered the promise she made to Toriel. Desperate, Frisk stepped forward, and just ahead she found a wooden bridge spanning a chasm, the bridge's wood looked fragile. Frisk stopped and was tense to cross it. She heard footsteps approaching behind her slowly, she was frozen in fear until he stopped and whispered to her.

_- "Human ... Don’t you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand. "_

                That could only be a joke, she thought she was about to die there. With no choice, she turned slowly, closing her eyes and squeezing her hand, a totally eccentric noise of a fart. She opened her eyes in shock and saw a skeleton the same size of her, wearing a blue coat, black shorts and pink slippers, something very unusual for a monster, he was smiling.

?: Hehehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick... It’s ALWAYS funny.

                Frisk didn’t know which expression to sketch; she slowly started to understand what was happening.

Frisk: _"Should I laugh or end up dying?"_

                He did not even seem to care about her reaction and introduced himself.

Sans: I'm Sans, the skeleton. You are a human, aren’t you? Nice.

Frisk: _"Eh… What does he mean by "nice "...?"_

                She stopped and looked at him, confused, he knew she was human, but he had no intention of doing anything. A silence prevails for a few seconds.

Sans: ... I don’t really care about capturing humans, but my brother is a human-hunting FANATIC. Actually, I think that’s him over there…

                After hearing this, Frisk turned her head frantically, looking for his brother, perplexed.

Sans: You can pass this bridge, my brother made the bars too wide ... Are not you going to walk?

                Sans decided to push Frisk, because she didn’t move, somehow it gave her relief. The two of them crossed the bridge and reached the other side and she came across a strange lamp.

Sans: Now you hide behind that lamp, he won’t even notice.

                Frisk looked at the shaped lamp in a strange way that reminded a human, but who had the idea of making such a lamp? She ran and hid quickly, the snow was freezing her body, and Frisk hoped it would end soon. She heard rapid footsteps coming and an energetic voice talking to the skeleton.

?: SANS! It's been hours and you haven’t calibrated anything yet! What are you doing?

Sans: I'm taking a look at this lamp, isn’t it cool?

?: NO! I don’t have time for your jokes! I have to be ready for when the human comes! When I capture them, I will be recognized and popular!

Sans: ... I think this lamp should help you.

?: SANS! That's not funny!

                Frisk was barely believing what she was hearing, muttering internally, Sans was practically delivering her, but she seemed more convinced to see his brother not listening to him, who would believe that a human was behind a lamp like that? Frisk felt her body freezing and began to tremble along with the lamp, somehow it caught the attention of both.

?: Sans...?

Sans: Hm?

?: Why is the lamp shimmering?

Sans: It must be shivering.

                Upon hearing that they noticed the lampshade, she stopped frightened and held herself more, avoiding trembling, by that time they were no longer looking at her.

?: Right ... Meanwhile Sans, I hope you help me to finish everything and stop laziness.

Sans: Do you know why laziness is the best sin? Because it keeps you from committing the other six.

?: ... THAT'S NO EXCUSE! Sigh, why does someone as great as me has to try so hard to be recognized?

Sans: Wow ... sounds like you’re really working yourself... down to the bone.

?: ... Argh, I’m leaving now, it's good that you put a little more “backbone” into your work! NYEHHEHEHEH ...

                She heard his brother come out laughing, eager for the arrival of the new human, she sighed relieved to see that they were finished and left, shivering with cold and disappointed.

Sans: Oh, you were cold? Sorry. I'll give you that scarf, I won’t wear it.

                He walked to the next stall and picks up a guarded scarf, he handed it over to Frisk and she wraped the scarf around her neck.

Sans: Someone must have left here and didn’t come back to get it. And did you see? My bro is not that scary.

Frisk: Well, thanks for the help, I’m going now.

Sans: Here ... Can I ask you a favor? My brother has been down a lot lately, he has always wanted to find a human; Can you do this favor for me?

                Frisk had turned to face him, with no idea what to do to help, this plan didn’t seem safe and reliable for her.

Frisk: But if I end up being caught...

Sans: Don’t worry, I'll watch over you, and like I said, he's not that scary.

Frisk: Ahm... okay?

Sans: Great, see you around.

                He took another path and Frisk stood there without understanding, everything happened very fast. She sighed and looked at the place around her, in fact, snow beneath the earth is new, especially since the sky seemed clear and cloud-covered, looking like an illusion. Frisk started walking for a while and then she saw a cave. She decided to go in and get some rest before finding any village nearby. There she came upon a stone carved with writings that couldn’t be understood, she touched the stone and noticed her emblem shining, reacting, its light reaching the words written on the walls and she revealed them, giving to read what was written.

_-" The guardians who hold the power of the Supreme Being: Kindness, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Patience, Justice and Determination."_

_There were figures of emblems of different souls, each with a different form, Frisk recognized one: yours. Below was itsname: Determination. She touched the figure of her emblem on the stone and suddenly all the emblems carved into the stone glowed, each in a different color. Also, the cave lit up, turning into a different place and Frisk heard a voice whispering to her._

_\- "Kindness: the power of the ally, it has the power to heal your allies."_

_- "Bravery: the power of strength, able to afflict powerful blows."_

_- "Integrity: the power intact, your enemies will be stunned by your movements."_

_- "Perseverance: the psychic power, able to confuse the strong and control the weak."_

_- "Patience: the defending power, the shield of souls that withstands the strongest blows."_

_- "Justice: the destructive power, it destroys the impure ones under its judgment."_

_- "Determination: the power of union, who holds that power, can subdue the power of darkness."_

_"You must summon the guardians to fight at your side, with them you can break the barrier that seals the monsters, every soul of every guardian is asleep in this place, feel the power in you, and know when to evoke them, only united the barrier shall be broken, and the prophecy shall be fulfilled."_

Frisk: But what prophecy...?

_" After the war, God has promised a new chosen one: They who will descend from heaven will awaken and call their allies. Together, they will release all monsters. The heritage they carries will be the key to creating an alliance of harmony between monsters and humans. "_

                Soon after, she felt a new spell and a warmth in her chest, slowly she felt the same sensation fading and everything was dissipating until it became dark again. There were many doubts in her head, and Frisk understood she should look for the guardians, but she had no idea where to start looking, she left the cave and kept walking, afraid to know what she would find.

                In the middle of the way she encounters a salesman with an ice cream cart, was another monster with rabbit ears and had the blue coat, was taking a nap, apparently he didn’t receive many customers in his business. There was a plaque on his blouse, written "Nicecream Guy." He noticed her coming in and smiled cheerfully at her, lifting his ears.

Seller: Ah, a customer! Are you interested in my Nicecreams? Please buy one.

                Frisk thought for a moment before buying, she had not been hungry since she had eaten the Toriel’s pie, but realizing that the pie was delicious, she was interested in whether the food here was really good like the food of humans. When she looked in the pockets for some money to buy, she heard a loud noise and the floor trembled again, Frisk recognized what that meant.

Frisk: That's not ...

                The salesman was startled to notice the earthquake and both saw a new dark monster appear, this time it had the canine form, bright and evil eyes and a totally dark skin, impossible to recognize who it was. He was taller than the seller's ice cream cart and the beast wore dark armor and held an ax. He growled at Frisk's gaze and the frightened salesman began to run away with the cart, screaming for help. Frisk didn’t feel ready to fight and looked where the salesman ran, deciding to flee as well. The dog began to follow her with heavy footsteps. Frisk quickly caught up with the salesman and passed him.

Seller: HEY! DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE!

Frisk: Drop your cart and come fast!

                Frisk pulled the salesman and he let down the ice cream cart back. They both kept running and the dog kept following them. Before they saw someone else, it was another tall skeleton wearing a colorful armor, he noticed them running and he became intrigued.

?: Hey ... Why are you running?

                They kept running and passed him. The skeleton looked to see who was chasing them, he soon evoked two long bones and he used them as a sword.

Papyrus: I won’t allow you to hurt them, The Great Papyrus is here to defend them!

                He noticed the dark monster approaching him and at every step he realized that the monster was far bigger than him. Papyrus looked startled at the beast and decided to run away from him until he reached both back.

Papyrus: WAIT FOR ME!

                With the intense mist that was spreading through the corners, Frisk could see a chance to fool the beast, in the middle of the forest she pulled them both and they hid behind the trees. The dog could not see them because of the fog and gave up looking for them, following another path.


	5. Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/06o65g6m690

                The three of them breathed relieved to realize that the monster was gone, then, they left out the forest.

Frisk: That was close.

Seller: My nicecreams are gone...

Frisk: I'm sorry for that, if I can make up...

Seller: ... It’s okay, I'll find a way ... thank you for saving my life.

                The salesman left and went to where his cart was abandoned, leaving the skeleton high and Frisk in the same place.

Papyrus: So ... I also thank you for helping me escape that beast. I'm sorry but I do not recognize you ... My name is Papyrus.

                He reaches out to greet her and Frisk gently looks at him, greeting him back.

Frisk: You’re welcome. I am...

Sans: Found ya.

                Sans spotted the two of them and was surprised to see them both shaking hands. They let go of the hand and Frisk realized that Papyrus was his brother, surprised.

Papyrus: Hello Sans! this guy here saved my skin a few minutes ago.

Sans: Yeah, looks like you liked the human.

                After Sans's reply, Frisk and Papyrus stared at each other, he became remarkably perplexed and she began to sweat cold, not knowing what to say, she was cursing Sans internally for handing her over.

Papyrus: ... A HUMAN?

                Papyrus jumped back and turned, inhaling so loudly that she could hear him, so he turned and stared at her with a fearless look.

Papyrus: Human! You won’t pass that line! I, the Great Papyrus, must capture you and take you to Undyne. When she sees that I have captured a human, I will finally be recognized as a member of the Royal Guard.

                Papyrus was dreaming high with the title of soldier, what made him posed nobly. Frisk stared at both and cast a wicked look on Sans, angry at what he did, however, Sans was smiling indifferently at her. It was not long before Papyrus looked again at Frisk and pulled out a handcuff, which whom knows where he got it from. Frisk looked at the handcuffs, startled.

Frisk: Are you ... going to arrest me?

Papyrus: As I said before, you'll be under my care until Undyne arrives.

                He reached her to put the handcuff, but Frisk was retreating, afraid of what he would do. She shouldn’t be stuck, she had to find that beast. Papyrus didn’t understand why she was retreating and insisted.

Papyrus: Human, I must tell you to stand still, so I can not put it into your fist.

                Frisk stopped and looked confused. Usually the handcuff serves to put on both fists, but it seems that Papyrus knew its use in another way. He took one of her arms and put a handcuff on the other side, Papyrus put the other handcuff on his other arm. Papyrus had arrested her along with him, even Sans looked confused.      

Sans: Eh... Why that, bro?

Papyrus: If the other members of the royal guard saw the human, they were going to capture her, but as long as she’s stuck with me, they'll know that I captured her.

                Frisk looked at Papyrus, surprised by the scene she was in, she didn’t resist to find it funny. His idea was really cool, but she expected to get rid of the handcuffs soon after they reached the village.

Sans: Well ... good luck bro.

Papyrus: Okay, let's go human.

                He started walking and Frisk felt himself pulled by the other part of the cuffs, he strode off and she had to go one step further to accompany him. She didn’t like the idea of getting stuck as they walked into the village. Frisk kept blaming Sans for revealing that she was human and she looked back, disgusted, expecting him to do something. Sans just stared at them, smiling.

Sans: Heh ... Chill out.

                She turned to continue her way along with Papyrus, sulking. In front of them, there was the view of the village of Snowdin, but what worried her more than being captured was like defeating that giant dog. After several steps, they reached Snowdin. There were wooden houses adorned with colored lights, a library, and a bar, and in the middle of the city there was a large ornate tree, the village was in Christmas mood. Frisk saw the ornate village and wondered.

Frisk: I didn’t imagine the monsters would celebrate Christmas ...

Papyrus: Huh? Christmas? I heard that on Christmas night, a bearded old man dressed in red appears by the chimney and delivers gifts to those who have been good this year. I had his name on the tip of my tongue, even though I don’t have one ... Did you know that?

                Frisk was surprised to hear his very detailed and truthful explanation of what Christmas was like, also for humans. Although Frisk knew many meanings of Christmas, this was the best known and Frisk looked at him in surprise.

Frisk: Incredible! We also celebrate Christmas like this. But in fact, instead of waiting for the old man, we give gifts to those we love, like our family members for example.

Papyrus: Wowie! So when I reach the surface, I have to give my brother a present for Christmas?

Frisk: I would say yes.

                She saw Papyrus thinking aloud about which gift he would give to his brother. Frisk expected as she demythologized about the good old man, Papyrus would have cared and asked whether he existed or not. Minutes later, a group of dogs came out of a bar and they started asking the citizens, one of them went to meet Papyrus and he saw Frisk handcuffed with him.

Doggo: Hey Papyrus, did you capture a human?

Papyrus: Yes, see her! I'll take her to Undyne.

Doggo: At least one good new.

Frisk: "What does he mean by “one good new”?"

                Doggo held out a sheet for Frisk and Papyrus to see, there was a photo of a welded dog with a spear, friendly face, and below it was written:

"Name: Greater Dog;"

"Height: 8,2 ft;"

"Likes: Receiveing affection and snacks from friends and strangers;"

Papyrus: Why Greater Dog is in the photo?

Doggo: He disappeared this morning, yesterday he was going to his lair and we arranged to come here for lunch, but when we went to pick him up, we didn’t find him there, instead, his house was destroyed.

                Both were startled, Frisk quickly read his features and tried to recognize who he was, she seemed to have seen him somewhere. Soon, she thought it might be that beast she'd met before. Papyrus spoke with Doggo, resolute.

Papyrus: Don’t worry, the Great Papyrus will help in this case, I'll leave the human in a safe place and I'll go look for him.

Frisk: Wait, I can’t get stuck, let me help you.

Papyrus: I’m sorry human, but it is my duty to take you to Undyne, I can’t let you free. Tell others that I will help as soon as I can.

Doggo: Right. Please let us know when you find him; We should be inside of Grillby'z.

                Frisk became tense, she couldn’t longer waste time and Papyrus insisted on keeping her in prison. They both walked until they saw two houses, a two-story era, festooned with garland and Christmas lights, and the other was a smaller house, made of wood and with a door without a knob. Papyrus was able to open the door and they both entered. There were two long wooden bars, two dog bowls and an old mattress. Papyrus picked up a key and untied the cuffs of both. As he walked to the door, Frisk was walking after him when Papyrus interrupted her.

Papyrus: I’m sorry human, but you have to stay here until Undyne arrives, I'll call her as soon as possible. You won’t have to wait so long as I go looking for Greater Dog.

                He opened the door with the knob inside and left the door closing, leaving her there. Frisk couldn’t stay there, she had to leave, she had to find that beast and make it back to normal. Nervously, she thought of some way out. She stared at the door and noticed that there wasn’t how lock the door, besides, unlike the outside door, the inside door had a door handle. It made sense, because Papyrus had to get out somehow. She waited a few minutes until she was sure he was out of sight. She opened the door and saw that he was no longer around. Frisk left and walked to the exit of the village, there was a dense fog that hindered the vision of who passed. In the background she saw a familiar silhouette that noticed her presence, he turned to look who had arrived.

Papyrus: Who's there? Human?

                Frisk found herself in an ambush, she had no idea how to get back, and seeing that he had noticed her, she decided to use her courage not to be caught again.

Frisk: Yes, I want to help you find your friend.

                Papyrus heard her surprised reply, he didn’t consider Greater Dog his true friend, but upon seeing her willing to help him, he saw the courage and kindness she had even after being captured by him.

Papyrus: R-Really? Would you do that for me?

                Frisk replied in the affirmative, he was thrilled and began to consider his friendship for her. After a few seconds, Frisk began to wonder at the situation, she didn’t hear any response from him until she heard him.

Papyrus: Human, let me explain some complex feelings, feelings like ... the joy of meeting someone who saved me from a beast, the thrill of learning about the meaning of Christmas and being willing to help me even after I have left you. After this is over, I invite you to my house, we can watch my favorite series and eat spaghetti, what do you think?

                She saw that it was working, Papyrus really gave up catching her again and they were becoming friends, she accepted his invitation again with excitement, but he turned around and thought he did something wrong.

Papyrus: Wait, I can’t do this, I have to capture you and deliver you to the Royal Guard, only then will I be recognized and popular ... * Ahem * Prepare yourself human, prove you can pass against me.

                After hearing this, she became disappointed; it seems that he should have given up the idea, because she had no intention of fighting him.

Frisk: Look, I don’t have time for this...

Papyrus: So you surrender?

                Seeing that she had no other choice, Frisk sighed loudly and approached to be handcuffed again, but Frisk saw a dark shadow behind Papyrus and the fog began to dissipate, Frisk looks terrified to both, the beast again appeared and was well behind Papyrus, who looked confused at her reaction.

Papyrus: Hey, are you scared? Do not worry, I won’t hurt you ... I guess...

                Soon he feels a heavy breath behind his skull, making him uncomfortable with the situation. Slowly he turns and sees the beast lifting his ax against him. Before he hit him, Frisk quickly pushed him aside, both falling to the ground. Frisk rose quickly, determined to catch the beast's attention and warned Papyrus.

Frisk: Back off, I'll deal with him.

Papyrus: But ... Are you going to fight alone?

Frisk: I'll find a way.

                The beast again approached and shook his ax against them, they both diverted from the movement, separating them. Frisk took advantage to distract and guide him into the forest, while Papyrus ran back the opposite way. Soon he noticed what was doing and he stopped, looking back, Frisk was running away and he didn’t know what to do, at the same time he was afraid for her, he didn’t stop caring about her.

Papyrus: What am I doing? How am I going to get into the Royal Guard if I'm running away?

                He looked at himself and remembered his hard training with his instructor Undyne, he thought his purpose was only to capture humans, but soon he understood that it was not just that. Gathering his courage, he decided to help her, then, he summoned a large bone serving as a sword and lifted up.

Papyrus: The Great Papyrus will help you to stop this beast.

                He decided to chase after the two, meanwhile, someone else had appeared behind the trees, he had observed the situation and was following them secretly.


	6. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/0a34rp444pm

                Frisk continued to flee from the dog that followed her, ahead, there was a dense forest, she went in there and hid among the trees. The dog began to sniff and approach, guided by her scent, as Frisk stepped back, moving away from him. After a while she realized that there was a huge rock behind and she stopped there, realizing there was no way out. The dog found her and stared at her, lifting her ax to bruise her. Soon there was a recognizable voice behind the dog.

Papyrus: Take that you beast!

                A boomerang flew up to hit the dog's head; it had the shape of two bones turned perpendicularly. The dog turned and let out a howl of anger as he looked for who did it, looking back. The boomerang came to rest in someone's hands and he saw Papyrus standing behind him, the dog shook his ax to strike him furiously.

Frisk: Watch out, he can hit you!

Papyrus: ... I won’t run away this time!

                He was staring at the dog, shaking with fear. When the beast tried to hit him, Papyrus used his two bones to defend himself from the blow. The dog began to pound against his bones insistently and brutally, while Papyrus had to endure his strength, beginning to walk backwards, almost falling with each blow. Frisk was still frightened, afraid to see him hurt himself, she shouted at him.

Frisk: Stop! You have to flee, he is too strong!

Papyrus: No! I have to prove my dignity! ... I'll do whatever it takes to get inside the Royal Guard.

                Papyrus continued to withstand several other blows, but the last blow ended up knocking him down and the two bones flew back, he didn’t know what else to do as he watched the dog approach him. The dog lifted his ax to hit him with such force and Frisk felt that she should do something urgently, if she didn’t do anything it would be her fault, she closed her eyes and took her emblem, begging insistently.

Frisk: I beg you ... Give me the strength to help him ...

                The badge met her fervent desire and began to shine brightly. Before he hit Papyrus, the dog noticed an intense energy coming from her and turned to see where it was coming from, he noticed the light radiating from her and was blinded, capping his eyes with his other hand. Papyrus watched Frisk, surprised, seeing the intense light coming out of her and they both heard a voice.

_-"There is an energy nearby ... a soul of a guardian is about to be awakened. Point him and it will be awakened with your will. "_

                Frisk felt a different energy nearby, she noticed that this energy came from someone else and she looked at Papyrus, realizing that inside it concentrated the power of a guardian soul. She was surprised to find that Papyrus was like her and immediately she reached out, pointing at him. A light came out of her emblem and landed in front of him, materializing in a new emblem: a heart of green color, with a cross behind in a circle. He stood up in awe and picked up the new badge that was floating in front of him. Papyrus also heard a voice through the emblem.

    - _"Wake up! Guardian of Kindness. "_

                After hearing that he was a guardian, Papyrus felt inspired and filled with joy. He looked at Frisk and they both felt what they should do. Each one took their badge and raised it up, looking up and proclaiming aloud.

    - Power of light, guide me!

                Each one is filled with magic and both began to levitate, feeling the power enveloping them. Papyrus wore a green and white uniform made up of wide shirt, trousers, boots, an elliptical shaped cape and a tiara, he also gained a belt where his emblem is and behind the hood there was the same emblem stamped. Soon after their transformations, both land on the ground, filled with a white aura and stare at the beast that was regaining their sight. Impetuously they spoke their staff.

Frisk: I am the guardian of Determination, and I will cast out the darkness of you!

Papyrus: I am the guardian of Kindness, I will remind you of your essence.

                The dog saw them transformed and advanced against them quickly, stretching his ax against them both. They jumped to deflect the blow and the dog created an impact wave as he hit his ax on the ground, separating the two on each side. The beast looked at Papyrus to try to knock him down and raised his weapon against him again. Papyrus quickly summoned his two bones and lifted them against the ax to block his blow, pushing him.

Papyrus: Take this!

He used more force to push the dog even further, causing him to fall backward. Papyrus was impressed by the strength he gained from the emblem and posed nobly.

Papyrus: Wowie ... there is nothing more impressive than the Great Papyrus can’t do!

                Meanwhile, Frisk summoned her staff and began to concentrate to make the beast return to normal as she watched Papyrus distracting him. The dog took advantage of the situation in which he saw Papyrus distracted and got up taking a thick branch, soon he threw it against Papyrus and when the skeleton saw, he was struck, falling behind. Frisk stopped concentrating at the sudden noise and was startled to see Papyrus lying on the floor. As she tried to run to help him, the beast grabbed Frisk's arm and hurled her at a flat stone. She fell into the snow, feeling a lot of pain.

Papyrus: Human!

                She tried to get up, but the beast had already approached her and was lifting his ax to finally hit her, she would not escape in time. Papyrus was tense to see that scene and hoped that Frisk would escape in time. She closed her eyes and begged someone to help her.

                Suddenly, another dagger appeared landing rapidly, striking the arm of the dog that held the ax. Sensing the cut of the dagger, he quickly lowered his arm and covered his wound, snarling and searching where the dagger appeared. Frisk and Papyrus looked at the dagger on the floor and looked up.

Frisk: Who ...?

                There was someone on top of a tree, at least five meters above them. He was of medium height, wore a dark suit and a long cape along with a hood that didn’t allow them to see his face. He was staring at the monster.

?: Evil creature who attacks mercilessly, beings like you must be judged by the light.

                Frisk looked in surprise at that being whom had saved her once more, his voice made Frisk recognize him, the same voice she had heard in the ruins.

Frisk: You again!

Papyrus: What are you doing up there?

?: Guardian, believe in your strength. Can you spare the creature in front of you?

                Hearing these words, she looked at the beast in front of her, he was too busy trying to heal the pain in his arm instead of trying to attack her. Frisk soon remembered the choice she had made and promised to keep following it, with no intention of starting a war. Then she looked back at the hooded guy, with a brief smile.

Frisk: Yes.

Papyrus: Hey! Did you hear me?

                Only after receiving her answer, the hooded man looked at Papyrus. He was looking at him indifferently, and Papyrus seemed annoyed at his attitude.

?: And you ... keep the dog distracted.

Papyrus: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU ARE VERY AUDACIOUS TO MAKE ME A BAIT AND YOU ONLY WATCH.

                The beast bothered to hear the screams and he snarled, picking up the ax and starting up the skeleton, even with his injured arm, the dog didn’t spare his energy and tried to hit him again and again. Papyrus used his two bones to defend himself again and feared being hit again, seeing that the dog was very insistent.

Papyrus: Human ... You better do this quick...

                Even with difficulty, Frisk stood with her staff in hand and began to focus on making the beast return to normal, she was feeling pressured to stop him quickly but her determination gave her strength to help, she knew she would do it. Certain that she wanted to spare the monster and cast out the darkness of himself, the wand filled with magic and she aimed at the target.

Frisk: By the power of Determination, I command the darkness to leave!

                The staff issued a haze of light at her command, the dog barely had time to stray from the light that reached him and it struck him with such power, Papyrus watched the dog squirm and howl, seeing the darkness rising and evaporating from that monster. When the light went out slowly, the monster fell to the ground and Frisk felt exhausted, letting the staff fall and she eventually fell weakened. Papyrus quickly ran to catch up with her and held her.

Papyrus: Are you okay, human?

Frisk: It hurts...

                Papyrus noticed the wounds in her arms, and saw that she could not straighten herself. With his kind heart, he felt a strong desire to help her return to normal. Soon he noticed his emblem shining brightly and in front of him came a long staff with a cross above the base. He took it and felt he could help her using the staff that was invoked. Frisk watched it confused and watched him rise, holding the staff tightly and leaning against the floor.

Papyrus: By the power of kindness, grant my wish ... Cure!

                A magic circle appeared on the floor, creating an aura around them. Feeling the aura touch her, immediately Frisk felt her strength return and the pain was completely gone, she managed to get up and looked at herself in surprise, and looked back at Papyrus, grateful.

Frisk: You healed me...

Papyrus: ... Is this my power?

                The aura disappeared from there, and Frisk hugged him, glad to have been healed. Papyrus felt embarrassed at the feel of her embrace, though he was glad to have helped her. The man above the tree was still watching them, this time he felt satisfied.

?: Congratulations guardian, you did it again.

                Frisk couldn’t deny that his help was valid this time, she let go of Papyrus and looked at him, she felt grateful for his help and hoped to see him again.

Frisk: ... Thank you so much.

?: Well, my job is done.

                He turned around, showing off his cloak in the wind and jumped behind the tree, both of them couldn’t see where he left or where he went. Frisk began to wonder if he would ever see her save her from some dangerous situation. But she remembered a series in which it happened right between two characters and that made her uncomfortable.

Frisk: "... I hope that doesn’t mean I'm going to like him!"

                Papyrus wasn’t happy at all, seeing him show off with his cloak that way made him angrier, after not doing anything to help him. He decided to ignore it when they both turned to see the fallen dog. They approached and saw that it was the same missing dog that the others of the Royal Guard were looking for: the same metallic armor, the same spear dropped and his face looked like an angel sleeping peacefully.

Papyrus: It's really the Greater Dog ... Why was he in that shape?

Frisk: He was possessed by darkness, and I must take away the evil spirit from them.

Papyrus: Wowie ... you're our defensor!

Frisk: But you too...

Papyrus: ... You can always count on me, human! From today and on, the Great Papyrus will be at your disposal!

                He again posed nobly, Frisk didn’t fail to find it amusing seeing him determined to help her. As soon as they turned their attention to the Greater Dog, Papyrus leaned his staff on the ground and summoned the magic circle around Greater Dog, healing him. As soon as he finished healing him, the dog woke up and saw the two next to him. Suddenly he stood up and launched himself into Frisk, licking her face. Frisk started to laugh, seeing the Greater Dog wanting to care. Papyrus felt contempt to see him doing this to her and tried to shake it.

Papyrus: Hey, don’t do this to her! Shoo!

                After that, Greater Dog saw Papyrus making him stop and threw himself on him, licking him in the same way. This time, Papyrus was really angry.

Papyrus: AAAAAH GET OUT OF ME!

                Frisk laughed at the situation in which they met, she was happy, who would say that a few minutes ago he was a terrible beast possessed by darkness. Frisk knew he didn’t want to go back on his choice. The dog left Papyrus to keep him from bothering him further and sat down before Frisk, wagging his tail subtly.

Frisk: We have to get you back to your friends, they are very worried about you.

                The dog barked happily and followed them, Frisk and Papyrus returned to the normal dress and walked to Snowdin with the Greater Dog. When the three of them reached the village, they noticed that the dogs were still looking for him insistently and saw Papyrus and Frisk from afar with someone else. When they realized they was together, they rushed to thank them.

Doggo: You found him!

Dogaressa: We were so worried...

Papyrus: The important thing is he's safe now, thank the human.

Doggo: We have to pay you somehow for helping us find him.

Frisk: ... You don’t need that.

Doggo: Come on, I insist.

                Doggo was holding a bag of gold coins and handed it to Frisk, insistently. Frisk was embarrassed to accept the unexpected payment and thanked him, taking the sack.

Dogami: Next time, we paid a round at Grillby'z.

Dogaressa: Thank you so much for that.

                The dogs pulled away from them and went to Grillby'z and both waved back. Soon they were left alone and Frisk decided to continue her journey.

Frisk: Well, I have to go.

Papyrus: Wait!

                He interrupted her, seeing that she wanted to continue traveling underground, Papyrus would not let her leave without doing something as thanks.

Papyrus: Do you want to stop by my house? That's the least I can do for helping me.

Frisk: Are you sure?

Papyrus: Absolutely! You have to rest after today.

                Seeing that he was right, Frisk finally accepted the request and they went to his house. It was the same two-story wooden house adorned with Christmas lights and a garland on the door. This time she was sure they wouldn’t go in the next wooden house. Papyrus opened the door and entered, letting Frisk pass.

Papyrus: Home sweet home! Don’t mind the mess.

                Papyrus closed the door when Frisk came in and quickly went into the kitchen. Frisk began to notice how the house was inside, below was the living room and next to the kitchen, on the second floor there were two bedrooms, one with a plaque written "NO ENTRY" and another wooden door without plaque. As she walked through the corners of the house, she noticed the sofa, the tv, and a table with a stone on top of a plate, decorated with colored granules. Frisk sat down on the couch while she waited for Papyrus to leave the kitchen quickly, holding a plate.

Papyrus: Human, I want you to taste one of my culinary dishes! I have to make sure it's authentically good!

                He approached her and held the plate to the table and placed the cutlery there. It was a plate of spaghetti; the smell of tomato sauce neatly filled the place. This scent made her mouth water, and Frisk felt she hadn’t eaten in days. She quickly grabbed the fork to eat a portion, eager to taste it, but after taste, she made a strange face, realizing that the taste of the sauce was sour.

Papyrus: What's up? Is good?

                He noticed the strange face she made, even trying to disguise it, he was convinced of the answer and looked disappointed.

Papyrus: ... Still not good enough ... I have to try harder!

                He took the plate and took it back to the kitchen, Frisk thanked him for not having to eat the whole plate of spaghetti, even though it was a waste. While waiting for the next dish to be ready, Frisk began to feel tired and she decided to rest a little on the couch, the day really was very hectic. When Papyrus approached again with another plate, he soon realized that Frisk ended up sleeping on the couch.

Papyrus: Nyeh, later then...

                He set the plate in the kitchen and again approached Frisk, kneeling, he placed his hand on her head.

Papyrus: Human, thank you so much for what you did. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have learned the value of being a real warrior, I want to help you in whatever I can, always count on me ok? And do not count on my brother ... he's a jerk; I think I should teach him too.

                He takes her hand from her head and goes to his bedroom to get a blanket to cover her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' design as Guardian of Kindness: http://fav.me/dau2xw6
> 
> So what are you thinking about? Thank you for reading and please, leave kudos! :3


	7. Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/0iw3fiso415

                Frisk woke up in a new dream and realized she was in a dark room, this time there was only a faerie fire watching her, it glowed in a blue color. She stood up and looked at it, waiting to hear what it had to say.

FF: Your journey is just beginning, I came to warn you that from now on, the enemies will be much stronger than you have already faced, be prepared.

                Surprised to hear that, she had no idea which enemies she would have to face. Greater Dog was a bit challenger besides the Tree of Ruins. Suddenly, her emblem shone before the fiery fire, and the images Frisk saw in the runes of the cave revealed them again.

FF: The emblem of kindness was awakened, leaving five more. When you awaken all, you must unite your powers and create the artifact; only with it you should be able to break the barrier.

Frisk: What artifact is this?

FF: It is the supreme inheritance, the power that will unite different worlds. You are the chosen one because it contains a portion of that power, and with all souls, that artifact will be completely recreated. I beg you not to let your power fall into the wrong hands, if it does, it will be the end of time.

                The image of the runes disappeared and only they remained, Frisk imagined the great responsibility that would have to guard her life of the monsters that wanted to kill her. She was afraid, but she wanted to believe that she would be able to free them all.

FF: That was my last warning, be safe ... we trust you Frisk ...

                The faerie fire slowly disappeared and the room was dominated by darkness until Frisk awoke. Meanwhile, at a snowy camp, it was night and the dogs were gathered at a campfire, telling stories and talking animatedly. They didn’t notice that someone appeared behind them, they turned slowly to see who had approached and there was a person with armor and metal helmet, red and long hair. She was holding the photo of Frisk and held out the photo to show them.

?: Did you see her?

Dogami: The human ... Yes, today she helped to find Greater Dog, see?

                After hearing the affirmative answer, she stared at him and spoke in a menacing voice, she didn’t mind the fact that Frisk rescued Greater Dog.

?: ... Where is she?

Dogami: ... Last time she went to the skeleton brothers' house, I don’t know where she might be now ...

                The person was remarkably impatient, the dogs looked worried to each other and to her, because they had considered leaving the human in peace.

?: If you find her, let me know immediately, I'll be at Waterfall.

Dogami: Right ...

                The dogs watched her walking away and they were scared, not knowing why she wanted to find Frisk so urgently.

                The next morning, Frisk woke up and noticed the blanket covering her; someone had set it while she slept. Frisk glanced sideways and it looked like no one was home. Without wasting time, she left the sofa and managed to leave. Thanking Papyrus's hospitality, she left their house and walked to the entrance to the waterfall. Frisk soon encountered Sans in the tent, he watched who was approaching and noticed her nearby.

Sans: What's up? Everything worked?

                Hearing his question, Frisk remembered the capture that Papyrus had planned, and it turned out that they both faced Greater Dog, who was possessed. She felt a slight discomfort remembering that, knowing she might have died.

Frisk: Yeah ... it did.

Sans: I'm on my break now… wanna go to Grillby'z with me?

In her view, at least this is what he should have done after she'd accepted the plan a day before. She accepted the invitation, grateful that it was over.

Frisk: Alright.

Sans: Let's take a shortcut, I know one.

                Sans left his tent and stood in front of her, holding out his hand for her to hold. Frisk looked at his hand and wondered if she had to hold his hand back because she had never done it before.

Sans: ... And then?

Frisk: Do I really have to ...

Sans: Relax… If you find this too BOVERT, we can walk if you prefer.

Frisk: Very funny.

                She understood that as provocation and she didn’t want to look scared or whatever. Quickly she reached out and took his hand, Sans noticed her sudden attitude, and afterward they both teleported into Snowdin’s bar, for Frisk, that was faster than it seemed. Sans greeted everyone who was there and they greeted him back. They walked to the counter and found someone cleaning the cups of the countertop, it was a humanoid monster dressed as a waiter and his body was entirely in fire, strangely wore glasses and had no features, he watched them approaching and both sat close from the bench where he was.

Sans: You know this guy? This is Grillby, the owner of this place.

Frisk: It's a pleasure to meet you.

                Grillby waved Frisk back, satisfactorily to see her and handed the menu to Frisk, she picks up and reads the dishes available on the menu and surprisely, some dishes there are the same or look a lot like human food, something she didin’t imagine it was possible. Frisk felt curious to experiment, wondering if they tasted like human food.

Sans: What do you want?

Frisk: ... I think I'll have a hamburger.

Sans: Good call, bring us two.

                Grillby noted the request and left the counter until entering the kitchen, leaving them alone. The conversations of the customers filled the place and they were both silent until one of them began to speak.

Sans: So ... What did you think of my brother?

Frisk: He's pretty cool.

Sans: Of course he is. And did you see his clothes? I made it to him at a costume party, he liked it so much that he didn’t want to take it anymore and now, he uses it everywhere. And when I say that, I say he uses it even in the shower.

                Frisk wondered how odd it would be to see Papyrus bathing in that outfit, but it was funny to her. She laughed at the thought and looked at him again.

Frisk: It really suits him; it was cool of you to do his clothes.

He just laughed and they both looked at the stand again. It was strange, Frisk soon realized that there was a deep silence around her, no one made a single noise. The focus was now only on both and Sans kept looking at the bench without transmitting any emotion.

Sans: Mind if I ask you something?

Frisk: ... What?

Sans: By now, you should know the legend. Even if you have done good things, there are monsters who have cultivated hatred against humans for years. Not all of them will have pity on you, so ... You are here for what? Did you receive any assignments?

                Listening to him was scary. Frisk was aware of what she was about to face, and for a moment she hesitated to speak the truth. Whatever he said, did he show up to be worried, or was he just testing her? She didn’t know what to say at that moment, but something had to come out.

Frisk: ... I ...

Sans: Nah, just forget. Chill out, okay?

                Suddenly he returned to his calm, smiling expression, as if none of that had happened. It all seemed even stranger to her, but she only decided to accept his request. Frisk noticed that the noise of the place filled the bar again and it reassured her.

Sans: Are you going to the waterfall after you pass here?

Frisk: That's what I intent.

Sans: So I must tell you one thing: When you get there, you will see a lot of flowers over there. Before you think they are talking to you, they actually keep the last thing they heard from the last monster that passed them.

Frisk: Why are you telling me this?

Sans: Papyrus once told me that when he was in the waterfall, upset, he heard the flowers cheer him on, saying things like "you can do it," "don’t give up," something like that. This is not that bad, but just keep an eye out for anyone to play a trick on you.

                Frisk seemed to be convincing herself that he was really worried, maybe it was because his brother is a guardian like her? He seemed to know something. Before she could ask, Grillby came up with two plates of burgers and handed out a plate for each. Grillby also handed a glass of ketchup sauce to them and Sans picked up the glass, offering it to her.

Sans: Want some?

Frisk: No, thanks.

Sans: Better for me.

                He began to drink the ketchup until he turned the whole glass, finishing drinking. Frisk looked at the scene, strained, that should be normal for a monster. Seeing this, Frisk felt she had lost the appetite.

Sans: Uh, it's past my break, sorry for taking your time, kid. Grillby, put it on my account.

                He left hurriedly without time to say goodbye, Frisk saw him walk out the door and began to eat the hamburger, the taste was different, but the texture was the same. Frisk didn’t dislike the burger and considered going back there some other time. When she left, she thanked Grillby and left the bar, heading for the waterfall again. Frisk found him again in the tent and Sans spotted her, about to say something.

Sans: I was going to say something, but I forgot. Another day we go out again.

                Frisk thanked him for the invitation and continued on her way. As she walked, Frisk looked up, seeing dark, dense clouds that were gradually covering the sky, it will probably rain in a short time. As she walked, she saw someone standing in an open space, she wore armor and a metal helmet, covering her entire face. She was not seeing Frisk approaching. Frisk felt she should hide and saw a large forest in a corner, hiding there. While she didn’t move, she heard someone approaching and Frisk recognized the voice that spoke to the person.

Papyrus: Hi Undyne, about the human I spoke on my cell phone ...

Undyne: You captured her, didn’t you? Is she with you?

Papyrus: ... No, I let her out. But Undyne ...

Undyne: ... Then I'll capture her myself.

Papyrus: Wait! It doesn’t have to be like this, the human doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

                Even thinking he tried to convince Undyne that Frisk was a different human, Frisk saw Undyne not convinced at all. Then, Undyne turned, looking menacingly at him, as if no one had the right to disagree with her. Papyrus looked at her in alarm and stepped back.

Undyne: ... I received orders; I hope this should be clear.

Papyrus: Right ... I'm sorry.

                He left the place, sad to see that she didn’t believe him. Frisk realized that she should be careful, whoever this person that wants to capture her at all costs. When Frisk tried to get away, Undyne heard a noise from the thicket where Frisk stood and turned toward the bush, summoning a spear about to jump there to kill whoever is spying on it. Frisk did her best not to move, and there was a deep silence in the place. Without receiving a signal, Undyne decided to retreat without staring at the bush until she disappeared into the shadows.

                Seeing that Undyne was gone, Frisk breathed a sigh of relief, feeling that she had narrowly escaped death. As she emerged from the thicket, she found herself facing someone else emerging from the same bush: a little yellow dinosaur-like monster with a yellow, armless shirt; he seemed younger than her. Frisk looked at the very shaken little monster, not stopping to move his legs.

Monster Kid: Did you see that? She was looking here.

Frisk: What are you doing here? It's dangerous, you have to go somewhere safe.

Monster Kid: But that's my chance to see Undyne more closely! I want to see her beat the bad guys!

                Without waiting for Frisk to argue, the little monster ran away running into Waterfall. Without choice, Frisk had to go her way looking for the little monster who was recklessly risking himself; she was outraged to have to protect it from any reckless action.

Frisk: That's great ... I hope no monster appears around.

                Walking back, Frisk noticed that she was entering a cave where its ceiling was filled with bright crystals. There was a waterfall in the middle of the path she went through and, to her surprise, she saw Sans by the side of a telescope. He watched her approach and waved at her.

Frisk: How did you get here?

Sans: What's up? I'm selling the telescope service.

                That seemed like a joke, how would a telescope work inside a cave if it had no way of seeing the sky? Frisk found it bizarre and looked crooked at him, but Sans wasn’t surprised by her reaction.

Frisk: A telescope inside a cave? But for what?

Sans: Did you see those crystals on the ceiling? They are the stars of our world, if you want to see more closely, just use this telescope.

Frisk: ... And how much is it?

Sans: I would charge 10,000 gold, but as you are my friend I do it for free on the first use.

                Frisk was surprised to receive a courtesy and decided to accept to not offend him further, in her point of view, his response was enough to keep her quiet. As she looked through the telescope, she only saw everything red and could see nothing. Confused, she stopped staring at the telescope and turned to him trying to understand what had happened, not noticing that something was wrong. Sans looked at her, disguising the grace of seeing her spotted eye.

Sans: Couldn’t you see? What a misfortune ... Another day you try again.

                Frisk was not believing it, it seemed to be a lucky game at the same time and she could not complain as she paid nothing to use the service. Unappreciated, she walked again, and then she noticed a garden ahead, with bright lights and fluorescent blue flowers. The streams that separated the quadrants from the ground had their own light and illuminated the garden from the bottom up, giving a magnificent look. A sense of calm and peace filled his soul, and Frisk only thought how fascinating it was to be there.

                Looking at every detail of the garden, she decided to approach a stream to look at and was surprised to see a circular red spot in her right eye. She soon remembered the telescope she used and she turned, looking indignantly at Sans. But he completely ignored her presence. She knew he did it on purpose and he preferred to pretend he didn’t know anything. Snarling with anger, she washed her face to take the stain off her eye and continue her way.

                As she walked, Frisk heard several voices filling the room. Initially she felt scared to hear the voices, but soon she remembered that Sans had explained about the flowers. She began to pay attention to what they were saying. The flowers mimicked in a voice that was sharper than usual.

                _"Please, if you are there, set this people free."_

                Frisk kept walking and saw that the garden was extensive, there were several flowers on the way and several different voices uttered a message, the monsters were telling their most sincere wishes. They have associated their deliverer as the angel, to the one who will destroy the barrier. Frisk listened to each and then remembered the voices that called after that huge gate in the first dream. This was no coincidence, Frisk felt within herself that they really clamored for freedom. She knew that was why she was here, to attend to their desire. _That was her wish as well._

                This place marked her soul with peace, it was a very beautiful place to stay. Frisk decided to stop walking and sat down to meditate and continue listening to the wishes of the other monsters talking about freedom. Hearing them speaking of the angel who will bring their freedom filled her with determination.


	8. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/01chexk7jgm6

                After a while, Frisk got up from the garden and kept walking, convinced that she had to keep looking for any other guardian. Ahead, she saw a wide, narrow bridge that crossed an abyss, below, it was possible to see a huge waterfall, falling from there could be fatal. Her footsteps froze as she entered that bridge. Walking slowly, the wood of that bridge made a noise of chills, Frisk feared that the bridge would break with her walking. Stopping to think about it, she took a deep breath and began to walk.

                As she walked, Frisk noticed some fluorescent circles that appeared on the bridge floor, looking startled at that phenomenon, the circles turned into spears, pointing upwards quickly as thorns. Frisk soon noticed that Undyne was watching her on the bridge below her.

Undyne: You won’t escape me!

                Frisk started to run, agonized, she didn’t want to be caught, even though she knew Undyne had a job of capturing her. The more Frisk deviated from the spears, the faster they acted. Frisk was eventually struck by some of the spears, but she kept running, bearing the pain of the wounds.

                Upon reaching the end of the bridge, Frisk saw that it was a dead end. Seeing the waterfall below and the waters falling into a great abyss, she looked back and saw Undyne leap over the bridge where Frisk was, landing after. Frisk knew she couldn’t do anything, she was weak and could only face Undyne approaching. Undyne stared at her and summoned two spears above Frisk, about to strike her. However, the spears crossed the bridge in the middle of both, causing the bridge to break. Frisk looked at this startled scene, seeing that part of the bridge where she was going to fall and she tried to jump towards Undyne, but there was no time to save herself and Frisk fell, along with the waterfall bridge below, fainting during the fall.

                Frisk heard an unfamiliar voice in her dream, she couldn’t understand what it was saying. Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed that she was lying on golden flowers, it seemed that that scene from the fall of the abyss was repeated again. When she got up, she saw a ghost watching her calmly. She was startled to see him and he was scared to see her reaction.

?: Oh ... I'm sorry ... I was rude to you watching you while you was sleeping ... oh ... I-I'm sorry ...

                He stepped away in a melancholy voice, immediately Frisk stood up and tried to calm him down.

Frisk: No! No ... Y-you didn’t do anything wrong ...

?: Oh ... I thought you were dead ... That would explain the flowers, but then you woke up ... oh ... I think I'd better go ...

Frisk: Hey, wait! Could you tell me where I am?

?: Oh ... Here is the garbage... Above is my house, if you want to go there, okay, if not ... so do too ...

                He didn’t change his mood at any moment and was about to distance himself from her even more. Nervous, Frisk thought of thanking him to see if that encouraged him.

Frisk: Well ... Thank you for watching over me ...

                Soon she tried to cheer him up with a serene smile and the ghost seemed to be infected by it.

?: ... You're cool, it's the first time I've met someone here… well ... bye.

                The ghost began to distance itself, and Frisk bandaged her wounds in her leg and arms, as she wanted Papyrus to be there to use healing magic. She looked over the waterfall and noticed the garbage dump on the lower floor, this place stank a lot. Frisk remembered that she had fallen off the bridge when Undyne found her and Frisk was almost nearly killed. She walked in the middle of the dump and got out. Returning to see the same structure of the waterfall, she found three distinct paths, each going to different houses. In the same place the ghost was there, going down the middle path when he caught sight of Frisk behind him. He turned and spoke to her.

?: Oh ... you came ... My house is in the middle if you want to come ...

                He walked away quickly and Frisk thought it would be good to visit him at least for a moment. Soon she goes to the ghost house and sees a small one bedroom house; there was a refrigerator, a computer and several CDs and vinyls around the house. Seeing Frisk arrive, he welcomed her, surprised.

?: Oh ... Hello ... Feel at home ...

                Frisk thanked him and looked around, not knowing what to do there.

Frisk: Yeah ... my name is Frisk, and yours?

Napstablook: Oh ... I'm sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself to you ... I'm Napstablook

                He looked even more melancholy, and Frisk had no idea how to cheer him up, distressed that it had made him sadder, but she saw that he wanted to do something. Napstablook went to the refrigerator and caught something, as he approached, Frisk reached out her hand and he delivered some sweet ghosts, but they traversed her hand and disappeared as they touched the ground. The two watched the candy fall and Frisk ran out of reaction.

Napstablook: Oh ... they're sweet ghosts ... I forgot that they go through bodies.

Frisk: … No problem.

Napstablook: ... After eating ... I usually lie on the floor and feel like a crap, you want to do it?

                Hearing this invitation, she initially thought it odd to accept it, but she was convincing herself to do it, not only because she had not been able to cheer Napstablook, but because she remembered that Undyne had tried to kill her, she felt incapable to defeat the hatred of monsters against humans.

Frisk: Yes.

Napstablook: It's like this ... You lie on the floor until you feel like getting up.

                The two of them lay on the floor, Frisk noticed that the house had become a part of the universe, stars and galaxies appeared around the room and Frisk felt calmer, remembering the sky on the surface. Soon something strange happened, she heard Napstablook speak with another voice, he was telling a story.

Napstablook: _Once upon a time… there was a kingdom where monsters lived peacefully with humans; one day the king conceived a son, he would be the one chosen to use the artifact, but those who kept the legendary artifact realized that that child was not the chosen one . On the same day, there was a family of monsters who had a child, they looked at him with compassion and gave the power of eternal life as a gift, and he would be the new heir who would guide future nations. The king, envied by the power that God gave to a monster, declared war against us. With our defeat, the humans sealed us underground through a magical barrier. From that day we wait for the saving angel, the one who will liberate us and bring back the harmony that existed past generations._

                Frightened, she pondered the story of the legendary artifact and stood up, remembering that she had to keep looking for the next guardian. Napstablook got up and felt more excited, he didn’t even remember what he said a few minutes ago.

Napstablook: Well ... That was fun, thanks.

Frisk: I have to go now, thank you very much for the invitation.

                She waved Napstablook back and left her house. Returning her way, she saw a dark labyrinth, lit by some luminescent crystals. While walking, Frisk accidentally hit something and she comes across a little monster, half dog and cat and a striped shirt, she had a smiling face and was very anxious to see Frisk around.

Temmie: HOI, I'm Temmie!

Frisk: How cute...

Temmie: Come and see Temmie's Village, and my Temmie store has cool stuff!

                Frisk bent down to pet Temmie, but Temmie wasted no time and ran off, going some unknown path. Frisk looked at that frightened and stood up unsteadily, though she liked to have met Temmie and considered visiting her out of curiosity. Continuing her way, Frisk managed to get out of the maze and saw that the exit of the cave was near. Relieved to see that it was coming to an end, she eagerly walked across it when she saw Monster Kid rushing past her, Frisk saw him and caught his attention.

Frisk: What are you doing here? It's already a long way from home!

Monster Kid: I need to find a human! If I help Undyne, I'll be able to see her in action!

                Frisk looked at the little monster, pale, she didn’t believe that even he was after her, but the way he spoke meant that he didn’t know she was a human, or maybe he did not even know what a human is. Monster Kid noticed her reaction and looked worried, thinking he had said something wrong.

Monster Kid: ... are you okay?

                Frisk barely had time to react when, suddenly, an earthquake struck. They both looked around in dismay and ran from that place as fast as they could until they reached the bridge, near the exit of the waterfall. In the background, they saw through the bridge a huge, dark monster with bright eyes, there were tentacles that moved cautiously. Above the giant monster's head, there was one more, it was a mermaid-shaped monster with tentacle hair, and with the same bright eyes, she was sitting on the head of the octopus. When she saw them, she began to make a loud, high-pitched sound of bursting her eardrums. Frisk immediately covered her ears and Monster Kid lowered his head, screaming loudly.

                Before anything else happened, Undyne came to prevent the monsters from approaching Frisk and Monster Kid. She summoned magic spears to stop the two monsters. Hit by the spears, the octopus shook its tentacles trying to hit her, at the same time, they hit the ground, causing impact and creating an earthquake again. The bridge began to sway from the impact caused and Monster Kid lost his balance, falling off the bridge. Almost, he used his mouth to bite a branch, holding himself as hard as he could. Frisk didn’t think twice and ran to help him. Meanwhile, Undyne heard their screams and when they saw the scene they were in, she jumped quickly, thinking that Frisk had pushed him. As she landed on the bridge, she was about to attack her when she saw that Frisk had helped Monster Kid climb the bridge. Furious at her attitude, Undyne shouted at the little monster, who was grateful for her help.

Undyne: STAY AWAY FROM THE HUMAN!

                Monster Kid looked perplexed at Undyne, speechless, he didn’t know that Frisk was human. Undyne kept staring at them and Monster Kid felt confused.

Undyne: What did I tell you about staying away from humans?

Monster Kid: But ... she saved me...

Undyne: Get out, now.

                He felt even more confused, not understanding why. He thought that Undyne was wrong, Frisk did not deserve to be captured for helping him. Soon he felt indignant and stood in front of Frisk, shielding her and defying Undyne.

Monster Kid: ... If ... If you want to hurt my friend, you’ll have to get over me!

                Undyne was not believing what she had just heard, she clenched her fist in fury. Seeing the little boy's attitude in protecting her, Undyne would never dare injure a monster. Undecided, Undyne gave up trying to catch her and stepped back, leaving in anger. After this event, Monster Kid took a deep breath, trembling with fear, and then he turned to Frisk, who was surprised by his attitude.

Monster Kid: You ... you're human, aren’t you? Wow ... I had never imagined that I would see one in my life ... I ... I feel like an idiot, I always believed that humans were bad, but ... you're not like them ... I can’t understand. ..

                He bowed his head, reluctant and sorry for what he had believed his whole life. Frisk hugged him, seeing that the monsters were beginning to believe her. Monster Kid received her hug in surprise.

Frisk: Thank you so much for believing in me.

Monster Kid: You're welcome ...

                When they were released, Frisk remembered that he was far from home, thinking about how he would return.

Frisk: You have to go home now, remember?

Monster Kid: That’s right... my parents must be very worried about me now...

                He said good-bye to Frisk and hurried away quickly. Frisk soon began to think that he might have been the new guardian, but the badge didn’t wake up at a time when both were in danger. Unfortunately, finding a guardian was more difficult than it seemed. Frisk turned to the exit and found a mountain with a tunnel in front, indicating the entrance to another underground region. Looking up at that mountain, Frisk saw someone standing there: a metal armor and red hair flying in the wind. Soon she realized that it was Undyne looking across the horizon.

Undyne: ... The humans took everything from us; they sealed us in this place for all eternity. All these years, I've always known that humans were the worst creatures we could count on, but then, you appear ... Helping everyone. Even Papyrus said you didn’t even hurt someone ... It breaks the whole concept we know of humans ... Who are you?

                Frisk didn’t know what to say, in the background, one could hear the wind blowing high, shaking their hair. Undyne didn’t wait for her to speak.

Undyne: Hmph, that doesn’t matter. I've been ordered to take you to the king's presence, so ... I CHALLENGE YOU, HUMAN!

                She turns to look at Frisk, taking off her helmet. She was a fish monster with fins ears, had blue skin, yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Undyne flashed a smile and jumped off the mountain, landing with impact in front of her and summoning a spear in her hand.

Undyne: Let's do a fair fight. But first, introduce yourself.

Frisk: I'm Frisk.

Undyne: Undyne, now your weapons.

                Frisk didn’t want to fight Undyne and didn’t even have the intention to do it, she made a negative signal.

Undyne: Don’t you have a weapon? Frankly, how have you survived the monsters so far? Do you have special powers?

Frisk: I don’t wanna fight, please, let me pass.

Undyne: I can’t believe… Did you just surrender before you started? Do not test my patience, I want you to fight, or you will suffer!

                Undyne was getting irritated and Frisk felt increasingly depressed, how would she do that? She refused to transform to fight Undyne. Before Undyne reacted against her stubbornness, an earthquake struck again.

Undyne: BUT WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

                The possessed monsters were nearby, cracks opened on the floor and they looked down the crevice line until they saw a huge hole rise up near the bridge. From there, the two monsters appeared through the hole in the ground and they stood there, looking at each threateningly, the octopus kept moving its tentacles while Frisk looked startled, and Undyne screamed furiously, outraged that they had interrupted the moment.

Undyne: Idiot! How dare you interrupt our fight? I won’t forgive you for it.

                She pushed forward again, jumping high and leaving Frisk behind. Using her spear to attack, the mermaid again made a deafening sound, and Undyne stopped moving, affected by the sound. Both Frisk and Undyne covered their ears, agonized by the sound. The octopus quickly used its tentacles to grasp them and he rolled them up even more, choking them. Frisk was about to faint from the breathlessness when she noticed some daggers flying from above, reaching into the tentacles of the octopus. Frisk couldn’t identify who had appeared before fainting. The monster eventually dropped them when it was hit and both monsters noticed the hooded guy at the top of the mountain. From there, he jumped off the top, landing on the ground where they were, and ran ahead, approaching them. Enraged, the octopus tried to catch him with his tentacles, but he strayed from his attempts and he jumped over both, teleporting before one of them screamed again. Not knowing where he went, he caught their attention again and ran from there, heading for the maze. Both monsters began to chase him down the same path, leaving Frisk and Undyne on the ground. Neither Frisk nor Undyne saw the hooded guy saving them.


	9. Conflagration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/02f6kcerxz8

                Some time passed and they were still lying on the ground until Undyne got up as much as she could, then, she saw someone running to see them.

Papyrus: HUMAN! UNDYNE!

                Undyne looked at Papyrus in surprise; she didn’t expect to see him there. She thought he was the one who pushed the two monsters away.

Undyne: What did you come here for? Was it you who defeated those guys?

Papyrus: … What? I didn’t see anyone who was a threat.

Undyne: So who made them get away from here?

                Frisk woke up at the sound of Papyrus's voice and tried to get up, but she was weak. Papyrus noticed Frisk lying on the ground and he ran close to her, summoning his staff to heal her.

Papyrus: By the power of kindness, grant my wish ... Cure!

                Undyne looked at that bewildered scene, she saw the brilliant circle of healing and it recovered the vitality of Frisk. After that, she got up normally and thanked Papyrus for having cured her again. Undyne was really surprised to see that.

Undyne: But ... How did you do that?

Papyrus: Ah ... It's a long story.

Undyne: Are you hiding secrets from me? I will not let...

                As she took a step forward, Undyne felt a pain in her ankle, causing her to become unbalanced. Papyrus looked frightened and went to her to hold her.

Papyrus: Are you okay Undyne?

Undyne: I think I twisted my ankle...

Papyrus: Since we're close to your house, let's go there.

Undyne: No way! I have to go after these beasts.

Papyrus: You're not going to fight like this, wait until you recover!

Undyne: Why don’t you just use your magic?

Papyrus: That way you're going to leave me broken! We'd better go to her house, and the human will come with us.

Undyne: WHAT?

                Frisk didn’t seem convinced to go to her house, knowing that it wasn’t very appropriate to enter the house of someone who didn’t like her.

Frisk: Ah ... Are you sure?

Papyrus: Let's go.

                Papyrus made Undyne lean on his shoulder so she could walk, then, they went inside the labyrinth. Frisk noticed that this all seemed to be a trick for Papyrus to show Undyne who Frisk was. As they walked, Undyne faced her with hatred and Frisk didn’t like to see it, she really wanted to know if there was any chance Undyne would convince herself, even if it was minimal.

                After crossing the labyrinth, Frisk returned to the place with three paths and the path of the dump. Papyrus went to the left path and Frisk followed them again until she saw a different house: it was rounding, fishy; the main door had a shape of large and sharp teeth and the windows, the eyes of it. Everyone stood there, near the door.

Papyrus: We're here, I'll help you...

Undyne: I don’t need help.

                She let go of him and opened the door, walking to the bedroom. Frisk and Papyrus stood waiting outside as they heard metal noises. Frisk didn’t feel well in that situation, she didn’t want things to get worse if she had to go into Undyne's house.

Papyrus: Don’t worry human, my unfailing plan will make Undyne see that you are a good human.

Frisk: Are you really sure of that?

Papyrus: Absolute! Do not expect less from the Great Papyrus.

                Frisk wasn’t convinced at all. She didn’t want to distrust him, but since there was no other choice, she had to accept reluctantly. After a while, the door opened and Undyne was in the living room, without the armor and wearing normal clothes. She was limping, grabbing a chair by the table, and sat there with one leg stretched out. The two entered the house and curiosity made Frisk look at the decor around, inside was a wooden house with blue wallpaper decorated with fishes.

Papyrus: I'll see if there's anything to bandage.

Papyrus walked to the cabinets, looking for a box inside. Undyne started to glare at Frisk and she realized that, feeling uncomfortable.

Undyne: That's not over yet. After I go after that monster, the next one will be you.

                Papyrus picked up the first aid box and some bands to bandage her foot. Frisk began to repair the marks on Undyne's arms, there were several scars and cuts. She also noticed the band that covered her left eye and deduced that Undyne had lost one eye in battle. As soon as Papyrus was finished, He rose excitedly.

Papyrus: All right! Now... If you'll excuse me, I have to do something important ... you two, have fun!

                He turned and ran quickly to the window, jumping against it and breaking the glass, leaving the house. Frisk didn’t believe it; he simply abandoned her there, at the mercy of Undyne. She thought she was going to die right now. Undyne rose quickly, enraged by the situation.

Undyne: Well, now that he's gone, I'll finally be able to finish you! Your presence disgusts me. Humans are despicable, thirsting for power and destroying everything they find. Why would this be different with you? If you think you're going being able to convince me that you're not like all of them, you're very… VERY WRONG.

                She was expecting some reaction from Frisk, but she didn’t dare to move, frightened by everything she was hearing. Undyne didn’t understand why Frisk wasn’t what she thought and decided to try it again.

Undyne: Papyrus may be someone naïve and too selfish for his kind, but I won’t let him be fooled by your disgusting race.

Frisk: I'm not fooling him!

                Surprised to hear her reaction, Undyne let her speak, waiting for some argument.

Frisk: I know how much you care about him, but... After all you've seen… why are you treating me like this?

Undyne: Don’t try to lecture me. If you want me to save you this time, get out of my house.

                Before Frisk turned to leave, Papyrus appeared at the window suddenly, telling them to listen.

Papyrus: Hey Undyne! And the bet we made? You could at least try to pretend to be friends with the human, but... I guess I'll have to get ready to cook lunch spaghetti for a month.

                Before Undyne reacted furiously, Papyrus hurried off, leaving them alone again. Frisk thought he really had left her, but it looks like he really had a plan. Undyne glared at Frisk angrily, convinced by Papyrus's words. Whatever it was, Undyne didn’t want to lose it at all.

Undyne: So he doubts me? If he thinks I'm not capable of pretending so well as being friends with a human, he'll see that. I won’t be just your friend, we’ll be "Besties"! I'm going to make you like me so much that you will not think of another. Huhuhu ... it’s the perfect plan.

                Undyne started to stare at Frisk with a sly grin; sure enough she was up to something. Frisk could only think that if she didn’t do everything Undyne expected, she would die there. Undyne suddenly changed her expression and began to treat her gently.

Undyne: So, why don’t you sit down?

Frisk: Right...

                Frisk sits down next to the table, tense with what was happening. Meanwhile, Undyne went to the refrigerator and separated several beverage options, leaving them on the kitchen counter. Even before Frisk stood up fully, Undyne released a spear, going to the table and breaking it in the middle, Frisk was in shock, sitting back quickly.

Undyne: YOU SIT! VISIT DOES NOT LEAVE THE TABLE WITHOUT PERMISSION! …You can use the spear to point out what you want to drink.

                Trembling a lot, she picked up the spear and seeing Undyne's angry gaze staring at her, Frisk pointed quickly to one of the tea boxes, sweating cold.

Undyne: All right … A cup of tea coming for my bestie!

                Undyne grabbed an envelope from the tea box and poured water to a boil. As soon as the water boiled, she made the tea and handed a full cup to Frisk. While drinking a little, Frisk liked the taste.

Undyne: You like it? It's a coincidence that you chose this golden flower tea, it's the king's favorite one...

                The two of them were silent for a few minutes; Undyne began to reflect on what she said minutes ago. She still couldn’t understand how Frisk could be a human different from the others, she knew that Frisk helped Greater Dog and Monster Kid, even Papyrus trusted her too much. It wasn’t pretending to be friendly that she would find the answers, so she decided to speak openly.

Undyne: Look human; I don’t understand what's going on here. My duty is to protect all monsters from those who have been cursed. I've trained Papyrus for years and I know him very well. I didn’t let him enter the Royal Guard because I found him innocent and too gentle to battle, but since you arrived, he began to change. He had the courage to follow us here, and he still used healing magic. I remember when I tried to teach him magic, he couldn’t even heal his battle wounds, who’d say he can heal someone in seconds.

                Frisk was tense about having to explain to Undyne everything that happened, it was certainly a long story, but who was going to make sure she would believe it? She didn’t feel safe speaking, but she was feeling pressured to say something urgently. Undyne was growing more and more impatient to see her silence.

Undyne: I want answers, human; since you got here, things have changed a lot, and I don’t like to wait for it, so I want you to tell why you're here, or else...

                She jumped on the table and picked up the spear that was there, then, she pointed at Frisk, casting her look of rage.

Undyne: I'll get this response from you, willing or not.

Frisk: I...

                A loud noise came up again; they heard the two monsters nearby. They were walking in search of Frisk, dragging their tentacles across the floor and causing tumult around. Undyne ran to retrieve the armor in her room as Frisk left the window where Papyrus had jumped before.

                Outside, she hid behind the house and saw the monster nearby, slamming the door furiously until it broke. He barely noticed that Frisk was seeing him hidden in the corner of the house and she ran to hide behind a wooden doll. The octopus couldn’t enter the house and its tentacles came in and dragged all the furniture of it. Undyne appeared in her armor and glared at the various tentacles inside the room.

Undyne: NOT MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD!

                She again summoned several spears, striking their tentacles. The octopus stirred its tentacles further and bumped into a device, causing a short circuit. The shock made it catch fire and immediately the house was filled with flames. The octopus stepped out of the heat, startled, and stepped aside, looking for some freshwater pond.

                Undyne couldn’t breathe or see the exit of the house because of the smoke. Coughing loudly and feeling very hot, she fainted. Frisk immediately returned to Undyne's house and noticed the fire that started there. She ran to the door and boldly entered, looking for Undyne. Frisk tried to avoid the smoke and when she found her, Frisk found Undyne fainted. Frisk tried to pull Undyne out of the house, but the armor was too heavy. Fearing to be stuck there, she screamed for help. To her surprise, someone came in and pulled Frisk along with Undyne quickly out of the house.

                As she left, Frisk let go and fell to her knees, breathing heavily for oxygen. At the same time she could only watch the house catch fire outside. Curious to see who had helped, she stood up to see who had saved her: the same person who appeared every time, saving her from danger. This time Frisk could look at him more closely: he was the same height as her and his face was covered in a black mask; his hood, cape and dark clothes were also worn by him. Looking more sharply, he had an iris that glowed blue. Intrigued, Frisk wondered why he was always around when she needed it.

Frisk: ...Who are you?

?: _I am who I must protect you._

                Listening to him, Frisk was astonished and ashamed. She didn’t know how to thank him not only for saving her from the fire, but for doing it every time she had fought.

Frisk: ... How do you know who I am?

?: _You'll find that out soon enough._

                Before she asked any more questions, the monsters reappeared on the spot, causing a lot of noise and drawing their attention. They saw both monsters approaching and the hooded guy positioned himself to attack them, rather, he looked at Frisk.

?: _You know what to do._

                He stepped toward the monsters and caught their attention once again, making them distracted. From there, Frisk knew that it was the chance, she held her badge, determined to make them back to normal.


	10. Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/0w9dd2q0wj0

                Undyne awoke at the noise and noticed that Frisk was in front of her. She saw Frisk turning and wearing a different outfit than she had seen before, leaving Undyne startled. Before Frisk did anything, she was interrupted and saw Undyne stand up and face the monsters ahead.

Undyne: Human, I'm the one who must stop them.

Frisk: WAIT!

Even trying to warn her, Undyne went ahead to hunt them down, but before advancing decisively, she felt she should speak to Frisk after saving her from the fire.

Undyne: ... You've done enough for me.

                Undeterred, Undyne stepped up against the monsters and ignored Frisk's help. She summoned several spears to hit them. At this point, Frisk can no longer see the hooded guy on the other side. Her spears fell upon the monsters with speed and intensity and the shock created a great smoke in the area. Before she could move even closer, Undyne noticed a large tentacle flying toward her that struck her forward, taking her far away. She hit the mountain wall and fell to the ground. Frisk looked at her, startled by the blow she received, she knew that Undyne wouldn’t give up easily. Soon, the monsters turned to Frisk because she was their goal. They approached to catch her as Undyne ran to them again, stopping them.

Undyne: I'm your opponent! Don’t turn your back on me!

                Once more she made several spears around the monsters, surrounding them. This time, the mermaid made her deafening cry to deconcentrate her. Undyne couldn’t bear to hear her screams and that made her spears fly everywhere, without reaching their target. Frisk tried to dodge all the spears that fell near her, and then she saw the giant octopus pick her up and twist her further. Undyne saw Frisk being caught by the octopus and felt uncomfortable. Ignoring the fact that she was human, Undyne realized how easily the monster had to disperse her, she was unable to protect even a human from this cursed monster. She clenched her fist, wishing she had more strength to defeat him.

Undyne: I can’t give up ... I need more strength...

                Frisk saw Undyne concentrating and something began to emerge inside her, at the same time, Frisk felt her emblem emitting light, reacting with some energy around. Both monsters saw the light emerge from Frisk and the octopus let go, blinded by the blinding light. Frisk managed to land on the ground, listening to the words of the emblem and alerting her again that there was a soul of another guardian nearby. Looking best at where that energy came from, she saw a glow from within Undyne and pointed at her.

                Undyne saw the scene, confused, and watched the light emerge from Frisk's badge, stopping in front of her. The bright light turned into another emblem: an orange heart with a golden blade behind it. As she picked up the badge, she watched it sparkle as she hear a voice emanating from the emblem.

_"Wake up! Guardian of Bravery.”_

                The words Undyne heard gave her new power, intense and different from what she had experienced. She felt her energy vibrate intensely inside her body. She opened her eyes fearlessly and raised her emblem above her, proclaiming.

Undyne: Power of light, guide me!

                A flash of light flooded the place and strong winds blew there, causing the fire to lose its strength. Undyne had been transformed, wearing a medium dress, boots, short gloves and protectors of knees. A helmet appeared in her head, and her hair was long braided. The badge was printed on the back of the dress's cloak and the original emblem was resting on her chest. Her spears turned an orange color, and she raised a larger spear with a larger, thicker blade. After the winds subsided, Undyne was filled with orange aura and her robes changed. She looked at both monsters and exclaimed bravely.

Undyne: I am the Guardian of Bravery. I will make you pay for the pain you caused!

                After saying that, she stopped and looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Looking at herself, she saw her new outfit and was perplexed.

Undyne: But... what the hell is this? I'm not in my armor anymore...

                But she couldn’t deny the new power she had received, in each member of her body circulated a revitalizing and intense power, her new power was based on the rage she accumulated. With each attack, her power grew even more.

Undyne: But ... I feel like I can finish them myself!

Frisk: Undyne, you don’t understand ... I need to get them back to normal.

Undyne: I want to have some fun with them before.

                Ignoring what Frisk had to do again, Undyne stepped forward against the monsters again, preparing several orange spears to hit them.

Undyne: Feel the fury of the spears!

                She ordered her spears to fly toward them and hit with such force. Frisk feared that Undyne would kill them before she could do anything, but nothing remained for her but watch the fight. After the spears hit both monsters, they felt agonized and angry with the immense power that Undyne gained. The mermaid prepared to utter her deafening scream again to deconcentrate her, not realizing that someone was approaching, jumping from behind them.

Papyrus: Kindness... Master Chef Attack!

                Papyrus had appeared with a frying pan in his hand, brandishing it and firing spaghetti and tomato sauce in front of the cursed mermaid. When she realized, the mermaid was struck by Papyrus's attack, coming out of the head of the octopus and sticking to a wall of rock. She couldn’t move or open her mouth.

Undyne: At last somebody shut her mouth, but... What the hell was that?

                Papyrus landed next to Frisk, already transformed and knowing that the monsters had returned. As he looked ahead, he saw Undyne and her new uniform and the new emblem she received. Papyrus was astonished to see that she is a guardian like them.

Papyrus: Wowie! Undyne joined us!

                Anxiously, Papyrus hurried to join Undyne. Frisk felt more relieved to see Papyrus nearby and they decided to fight in synch, while Frisk concentrated on getting them back to normal.

Undyne: I was thinking I would do the job all by myself ... Ready to battle for real?

Papyrus: More prepared impossible.

                The octopus, alone, saw them running toward him. The monster used its tentacles to hit them on the ground, but they strayed, leaping over it. Soon, he used his other tentacles to grab them up and they both used their weapons to push the tentacles quickly, preventing him from hitting them. While they were landing in front of the octopus, he decided to use his latest tactic. Using all their tentacles, he turned like a saw to strike them with full force. Seeing this, they both tried to protect themselves from this attack with their weapons, but it was too fast. Undyne and Papyrus were pushed backward, falling into the debris of Undyne's house.

                Frisk was puzzled to see them bruised. She ran to them, wondering what she could do to help them. Undyne rose from the rubble angrily and looked at her side, seeing Papyrus hurt and Frisk trying to wake him. She fixed her gaze on the octopus, which was now feeling tired. Undyne felt her fury raising a lot.

Undyne: You... will pay for it!

                She hurried forward against the octopus, running like the wind. She focused her power on her fists and she made two punch gloves pop up. She prepared to use her attack with all her anger against the octopus.

Undyne: Bravery... Shocking punch!

                She struck him with such force, sending the octopus away, the mermaid who was trapped in the wall saw the octopus flying toward her and they collided, flying until they reached the garbage dump; in the end, they both fainted. Frisk stared at that scene in shock; fearing that both possessed monsters had died from her blow. Undyne landed and looked at the far side of the stage, satisfied. Turning to look at them, she saw Frisk in shock.

Undyne: That’s all for today.

Frisk: But... Them...

Undyne: Come on! That was not even exaggerated.

                Frisk decided not to argue any longer, and seeing that the monsters were defeated, Frisk stood up and returned to concentrate on making them return to normal, while Undyne went to watch Papyrus. Frisk felt her emblem filled with energy and she pointed in the direction of both monsters, focusing her power on them.

Frisk: By the power of Determination, I command the darkness to leave!

                She fired her power toward the monsters and from there, the darkness left both bodies screaming and evaporating by the power of light. In the place of the possessed monsters, there were two monsters sleeping peacefully. Frisk lowered her staff and sighed in relief once more. They heard Papyrus wake up startled; he opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling.

Undyne: Papyrus... What are you feeling?

Papyrus: This…

                He closed his eyes for a moment, until he spoke cheerfully for them.

Papyrus: This is the best day of my life! My dream has always been to enter the Royal Guard, but this is even much better!

                Both of them didn’t understand this sudden emotion coming from him and looked at each other in amusement, Papyrus stood up vigorously as if he had not been hurt and lifted his frying pan up.

Papyrus: The Great Papyrus is cast as guardian to defend the monsters and fight the darkness next to the brave guardian Undyne!

Undyne: Paps, this is no joke!

 Papyrus: Of course it’s not! But now I have a goal, and it makes me want to train more to be better every day.

                Undyne looked at Papyrus in surprise, convinced by what he said, that motivated him to be a guardian, but Undyne thought his purpose was not just that, if a human had to fall here to wake the guardians, there was something else behind it. Undyne turned her gaze to Frisk seriously, as Frisk looked at her in surprise.

Undyne: Human, there's still something I don’t understand ... What's the point of all this? Why are you calling us? Do you have an important mission to do?

Frisk: Well... I have to call all the guardians. If we unite our powers, we can break the barrier and free everyone.

                After hearing this statement, Papyrus and Undyne were completely frightened and Undyne turned to ask Papyrus.

Undyne: YOU KNEW THIS?

Papyrus: No ... I didn’t ask before...

Undyne: That's unbelievable ... Is that really true?

                Frisk stated with certainty and Undyne put the hand on her head. She was about to refuse to believe it, but seeing everything that happened, that couldn’t be a lie, she wanted freedom as well as all the monsters.

Undyne: The king was already planning to find some way to free us, I honestly would hate to downgrade his work, but there's no way. And how many are missing?

Frisk: There are still four left.

Undyne: And you have any idea where to keep looking?

Frisk: Well… I don’t know...

Papyrus: Hey human, did that guy show up again?

Undyne: What guy?

Papyrus: He's a guy who walks in disguise, and he watches from the top while we fight.

Undyne: Is he an enemy?

Frisk: No! He...

                Frisk remembered when he had saved both she and Undyne from the fire and began to feel ashamed.

Frisk: He had already helped me before ... he appeared here ... and saved us from the fire.

Undyne: ... Is that really true? So you have a bodyguard and an admirer at the same time.

                Undyne smiled at her, planting the idea that the hooded guy had some interest. Papyrus didn’t like that definition at all, and he coughed, forcing her to change the subject.

Undyne: Well human, I'm sorry for treating you badly, I confess I didn’t understand anything, but after what happened, seeing you determined to save them, I saw that you're not really bad. I was going to invite you some more tea, but my house caught fire, so… I'll stay at Papyrus's house for a while, come by to visit us.

Papyrus: You're always welcome there.

Frisk: Thank you, but... I have to keep walking...

Undyne: Hey, haven’t you heard? Before you leave, I want you to go there.

Frisk: Hehe... Thank you.

                Everybody says goodbye and Undyne leaves with Papyrus to the way back to his house. Frisk heard some of their conversation while keeping forward.

Undyne: But tell me one thing… What kind of spaghetti bout was that?

Papyrus: That was the special attack of the Great Guardian Papyrus!

Undyne: Fuhuhu ... it seems like my cooking classes really made sense...

                Frisk looked at the labyrinth, glad to have managed to wake up another guardian. In the middle of the way, Frisk paused to remember one thing.

Frisk: The Temmie store? ... Now that those monsters are gone... Why not?

                Decided, she followed the path indicated by some plates, and there Frisk found several of the same species, equal to Temmie. Frisk had no way of knowing who was who or who Temmie was. She passed between them for a while until she spotted an open shop, and there she was.

_Temmie: HOI! HUMAN CAME!_

Frisk: Hi there...

Temmie: _PLZ BUY... TEMMIE NEEDS MONEY... PAY COLLEGE._

Frisk: College?

Temmie: _TEMMIE NEEDS... STUDY..._

                Temmie makes a face of pity and concern, leaving Frisk a little embarrassed. She thought for a moment and remembered the coin purse she had won from the Royal Guard dogs she wouldn’t use. Frisk took the bag and handed it to Temmie.

Frisk: Here, for you.

Temmie: _THANK YU HUMAN ..._

                She opened the sack and found many gold coins. She looked fascinated at that amount and her eyes kept glancing at those gleaming coins.

Temmie: _LOTS OF MONEY ... FINALLY PAY COLLEGE!_

                Temmie let out a loud laugh of happiness and Frisk looked sideways and no one was noticing the loud chuckle. She looked back at Temmie and decided to get out of the way. On the way out of the village, Frisk could hear Temmie's laughter from afar, even though she didn’t understand that happiness, she felt happy.

Frisk: At least I helped someone who needed more than me.

                Frisk followed the same final aisle before leaving the waterfall. As she walked through the tunnel, Frisk saw a sign above her, which read, "Welcome to HotLand!" And on the other side, there was a lot of light and it was hotter at every step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne's concept as Guardian of Bravery: http://fav.me/daulrsg
> 
> So how's going on? If you liked it, leave kudos and if you want, please comment what you liked.  
> Thank you for the attention and see you later!


	11. Hotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/01sm5powb4k2

                Leaving the tunnel and arriving Hotland, Frisk saw that the place was very different from Waterfall: it was completely rocky, dry and sandy, there were Lava Rivers and it was very hot. She removed the scarf from her neck, seeing that she no longer needed it. Walking a few steps forward, she saw a tent just like Sans's, but there was no one there. She wondered, looking at the scene.

Frisk: "Another tent here? Why does he have several of them? "

                She ignored her question and decided to leave her scarf there, knowing that the scarf was not hers and that was returned, grateful. Walking ahead, Frisk saw a huge white building with a sign, "Lab." With so much things that she had seen underground, it wasn’t surprise that such a thing could exist, even the monsters knew about technology, or at least some of them. Walking to the entrance of the laboratory, Frisk considered knocking on the door, but the door opened automatically when she came close, making her tense. Frisk stopped and looked around, looking for someone there.

Frisk: "I don’t think it's a good idea to get in like this ... but ... I have no other way, do I?"

                Frisk walked in slowly, hoping this wasn’t a trap. Inside it was dark, the only light that reflected the place came from a giant screen of a computer. Frisk looked at the screen and saw herself there, as if it had cameras watching over her. She looked scared and this seemed to make things worse.

Frisk: But ... Am I? Who's watching me?

                She began to feel tense and regretted going in there, looking for a way out of the lab without being noticed. Before she could get out, she heard another door opening in front of her and the lights in the lab turned on. Frisk saw who had turned on the lights and noticed another monster coming: a yellow lizard with two front teeth on display, wearing glasses, and wearing a white coat. She didn’t even realize there was someone there.

?: Finnaly done.

                Turning to walk to the monitor screen, Frisk stood there and the lizard saw her. They both looked at each other in shock, and the lizard felt agitated and confused, putting her hands on her head.

?: Oh my God! You are early! I didn’t even take a shower and I didn’t even get ready, nor I had time to prepare anything...

                Frisk stopped staring at her and looked surprised, not imagining that she was planning to receive her. The lizard stopped and turned to look at her, ashamed.

Alphys: ... Hello Frisk ... M-my name is Alphys, I am the royal scientist.

Frisk: ... How do you know my name?

                Alphys turned around again, laughing dingly and ungraciously to tell the truth.

Alphys: Ah ... hahaha ... It's ... a-a long story...

                That started to make Frisk suspicious, she didn’t want to know she was being watched all this time. Then Alphys tried to calm her down.

Alphys: D-Don’t worry ... I ... I've been watching you since you left the door of the ruins ... I saw your battles and your friends helping you ... That was amazing! I never thought my favorite anime had come true!

Frisk: Neither I had…

                Alphys stopped and looked at Frisk with surprise, as if he had never met anyone who understood her.

Alphys: Do you ... do you like anime?

Frisk: ... Yes, I watch some.

                Alphys was filled with excitement and wanted to ask wildly about what animes she likes and share her theories. Frisk never imagined meeting someone like this in the basement and wanted to know her better.

Alphys: What kind of anime do you like the most?

Frisk: By coincidence, I've always liked magical girl anime.

Alphys: AAAAAAAHH! My favorite anime is Mew Mew: Kissie Cutie! It's also about magical girls. Have you seen it?

Frisk: I didn’t, but when you can show me that I want to see!

                They were so excited to have met, but Frisk remembered why she was there and they both stopped expressing each other vehemently. They turned out, sheepish.

Alphys: Well ... It was nice to meet you, and I imagine you're looking for the other guardians ... But ... I must tell you something before...

                After saying this, she began to sweat cold with concern and Frisk didn’t know what she wanted to mean.

Alphys: I created a robot called Mettaton, he's a robot that makes presentations and TV shows, but what everyone doesn’t know, is that he's also the perfect human destruction machine. W-when I saw that you were acting so well with the monsters, I thought I could not make him kill you, so I tried to change his settings, but...

Frisk: But...?

                At this point this didn’t sound like good news. Frisk was getting too worried about having to deal with one more obstacle ahead, this time it could be something that would really kill her. Alphys saw the situation he created and tried to disguise quickly.

Alphys: B-but don’t worry ... hopefully he won’t come here ...

                That seemed too good to be true, Frisk knew that she was in a bad way, and at any moment he might appear. Suddenly, both noticed that there were metal noises banging on the floor, raising the sound gradually and making the floor tremble. Alphys continued to sweat in the cold and thought of further softening the situation.

Alphys: D-did you hear something? I don’t think I've heard ...

                That was too obvious, Frisk couldn’t deny that she had to find a way out. But how? The cameras were watching her, there was no way out without being seen. They saw the wall of the lab if it broke abruptly and the dust appeared. The robot appeared from the dust, walking up to the middle of the two, holding a microphone. He was a parallelepiped-shaped robot, had a screen of lights at the top, mechanical arms and hands and a wheel at the bottom, which locomotive. He started to speak loudly holding his microphone near the light panel of his body.

Mettaton: Hello my watchers! Today we have a special guest, come on, cheers for her!

                He made balloons explode, pouring rain from papers and confetti above Frisk. Alphys only watched him act with some fear, since Frisk wasn’t even happy to be there, in the eyes of the robot, she was confused.

Mettaton: Today's challenge will be a game of questions! The rules of the game are very simple, you respond correctly, or ... YOU DIE!

                Frisk had no choice but to accept the challenge, she was hoping to get the questions right and by luck, Alphys signals to Frisk that she will help her, leaving her a little relieved. But then, the robot whispered to her menacingly.

Mettaton: Don’t count on your victory, human.

                As the game begins, the robot begins to ask absurd questions of mathematical calculations, curiosities about the monsters and about the robot itself. With each question, Frisk could get a chance to look at Alphys and receive her answer. While she was answering all the questions correctly, the robot was feeling more and more frustrated. He suspected that something was wrong and saw Alphys indicate the answer to the last question he asked Frisk, he began to look at Alphys nervously.

Mettaton: Alphys, Alphys ... have you been helping the human all this time? I think the human should know the truth about what you've been doing.

Frisk: What do you mean?

Alphys: ... No!

                Alphys tried to stop him, but the robot ignored her completely and started talking to Frisk.

Mettaton: Ever since the human had left that door, Alphys had been watching her on the screen, indicating the path even though she couldn’t hear it. Alphys was happy when you hit and furious when you missed, and when the battles began, it wasn’t surprise; she didn’t lose any of them! One day I saw her wearing a pink dress, running in the laboratory, imitating the poses the human made and repeating what she had said. This strange behavior of her would be some kind of ... Love?

                Frisk looked confused, she had never imagined that she had won a fan. Alphys was very embarrassed and couldn’t look at Frisk, her face was red and she covered it with her hands.

Mettaton: ... With Alphys helping, the show can’t go on! But we will have more soon, my loves! See you!

                After finishing the show, he activated a mechanism that made him fly up from the laboratory, like a rocket. They watched him leave the lab and realized he wasn’t around anymore. Frisk was relieved that it was over, and she looked back at Alphys, seeing that she was still speechless.

Alphys: ... That comment ... He shouldn’t have said that...

Frisk: Thank you so much for helping me.

                Seeing that Frisk hadn’t criticized her, Alphys looked at her more happily and smiled at her.

Alphys: It was nothing ... I loved meeting you; I mean ... I'm your fan. If you need help, you can count on me! Do you have a mobile phone?

Frisk: It's true, my cell phone is ...

                With all the work Frisk had before, she barely remembered opening her cell phone and looking at its condition. As soon as she opened it, Frisk realized something was wrong and Alphys noticed her reaction.

Alphys: What happened?

Frisk: My cell phone doesn’t turn on… It must have run out of battery...

Alphys: Let me take a look at it.

                Without waiting for her permission, Alphys took her cell phone and took it to her desk, making various adjustments and using some tools to fix it. A few minutes later, Alphys returned with her cell phone and handed it back. Frisk saw her cell phone and realized that Alphys made several changes to it.

Alphys: Here, I changed the location of the network, your cell phone was a little damaged and I managed to pack it, don’t worry that your number is still the same ... Ah, I created your profile in Underbook and I added you, now we are officially friends.

                After hearing what Alphys had said, she was startled. Frisk didn’t imagine that even the monsters had a social network, but the strangest thing is how Alphys did it in a few seconds. A strange silence filled the room, and Alphys saw that it created an awkward mood for her.

Alphys: ... I have to go, the front door is the exit, see you later!

                She ran to the bathroom and stood there. Frisk once again looked at her cell phone and saw her new profile, there was no photo. She left the lab and stared at the cell phone until she saw a new notification firing. Every 5 minutes, Alphys fired new messages and Frisk decided to silence the notifications, bothered by the ringing. A few minutes later, Frisk was surprised that the cell phone was ringing, had a call to be answered. She picked up her cell phone and picked it up.

Papyrus: Hello human! It's me, Papyrus!

Frisk: ... How did you get my number?

Papyrus: I figured you'd ask that; let's just say I kept typing all the possible combinations until I found yours. Simply cool, wasn’t it?

                That was surprising, the job he had to make wrong connections just to find her number wasn’t for anyone, Frisk found it funny coming from him.

Frisk: Yes ... and Undyne?

Papyrus: She's fine, my brother made the sofa from here to turn a bed for her, now she's officially part of the house.

Frisk: That was cool of you.

Papyrus: And you human, are you all right there? Don’t forget that you can count on us if you need help.

Frisk: I'm fine yeah ...

                Frisk glanced around before continuing the conversation, the weather was well muffled by being surrounded by lava, but Frisk stopped at the sight of something that impressed her greatly.

Frisk: ... I'm in front of a gigantic machinery, it's on top of the lava.

Papyrus: You're already close to the core.

Frisk: Is that the core?

                At the bottom of the line Frisk heard several screams and Papyrus felt scared, he moved his cell phone to cover the microphone.

Papyrus: WAIT UNDYNE...

Undyne: ... Hey what’s up, nerd? Did you say you're already close to the core? So you've seen Alphys, haven’t you? She is fine? Say hi to her for me!

Frisk: Yes, she's fine, and I’ll say it ...

Undyne: We're still waiting for you here! And if you can, talk to her to visit us too, I'm not going there because it's HOT, and I hate this place.

Frisk: Why wouldn’t you rather leave the message?

Undyne: It's ... well ... _take it back..._

Papyrus: … Hey human, at this time you'll see Sans out there, he must be in Hotland now. Excuse me; I'm going to hang up here.

Frisk: Right...

                He hung up the call and Frisk looked at her cell phone, thoughtful. It was true that Sans could teleport himself, but out of curiosity, she wanted to know if he could be in two places at once. At the end of the path, near the core, she stepped into an elevator and, noticing the buttons on the floors, she saw that there were at least three floors and she went up one of them. By the extension of the first floor, Hotland was a much larger place than she had imagined.


	12. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/01a0i5kadcj9

                  Leaving the elevator, Frisk saw that she was on the second floor and walking ahead, she saw Sans inside another tent, selling hot dogs. She approached the stall and looked at the hot dogs with a confused look. Sans saw that Frisk had arrived and approached her.

Sans: What's up? Wanna hot dog?

Frisk: How long have you been here?

Sans: It's been a while, I've seen you walk by Undyne's house.

Frisk: ... I thought I was going to die there.

Sans: Heh, not all fish are like her, but one day you'll have to learn how to "jump out"… get it?

                  He said it by making a fish jumping the current, forcing the joke. It sounded so ironic that Frisk did not want to laugh in front of him, out of disgust. He noticed her reaction and found it funny.

Sans: Hey, “Chilli” out!

                  Frisk refused to look at him and walked away, hearing double-meaning jokes was embarrassing and not at all bearable. How did he feel the freedom to speak these things to her? She grunted as she walked on.

Frisk: ... That was great, "chill out" in a place like that. Who does he think he is? If he had at least been more polite from the start, I would think about the case.

                  As she walked, she began to think of those who had treated her well from the start: Toriel, Papyrus, and ... Suddenly she began to remember the hooded guy. Frisk became static at the thought of him, the images of him saving her penetrated her mind and she had the vivid memory of having seen him more closely. She remembered that she couldn’t thank him last time, she wanted to meet him, or even return something if possible. But ... she knew nothing of him, neither his name.

Frisk: ... If only I knew who he was ... But ... who knows him?

                  She thought of several possibilities. As she scanned his clothes, she remembered that Sans had mentioned earlier that he had made the Papyrus costume. She got a clue, tapping her fist in her palm.

Frisk: That's it! If he did the Papyrus costume, he may have ordered the costume.

                  Having a chance to get information about him, she filled herself with determination and decided to go back to see if he had any leads. Sans watched her come back and he looked at her in surprise as she approached him again.

Sans: Decided to hear more of my hilarious jokes?

Frisk: No ... I have a question to ask.

Sans: Right?

Frisk: You told me once you made your brother's costume, so ... do you know anyone who asked to make a black outfit with a hood and a cape?

                  His bright pupils vanished at her question and he became static, Frisk didn’t understand his reaction and he, realizing this, turned his head and closed his eyes, putting his hands in the pocket of his coat.

Sans: Sorry, no one came to ask me for this costume...

Frisk: ... I see...

                  Seeing that she had failed her hypothesis, she bowed her head and felt annoyed, she had no idea who knew him.

Frisk: ... It's just that I always see him walking in this costume, disguised. The last time I saw him, he helped me out of a fire ... I wanted to see him and thank him for what he did for me. But if I couldn’t meet him, at least I wanted to know his name.

                  Frisk would not give up so easily, she was determined enough to get information from him. She looked at Sans back decisively. Sans doesn’t remember seeing her like that and had nothing in mind to answer her. Soon, he thought of a quick answer.

Sans: ... Heh, if you see him again, why don’t you ask him? I think it would do the same.

Frisk: Are you sure?

                  He winked at Frisk back and she was more relieved to receive the tip.

Frisk: Thank you ... And sorry to bother you at work.

Sans: No problem.

                  Frisk went back on her way and this time, she was wondering what to do next time she sees him. Of course, she would see him only in the next fight. Frisk walked up the second floor and was surprised that there was no one around here. She saw a big tent and a sign next to it, saying that the two guards patrolling the area went to lunch. Frisk became surprised looking the note, she didn’t even know how much time had passed and realized that she hadn’t had lunch. Frisk didn’t want to come back again to buy one of the hot dogs and she decided to look for food.

                  Up one floor, the front was a confectionery table, there were several sweets and cakes in it and the saleswoman was a humanoid spider in a red dress and wore ribbons in her hair. She watched Frisk arrive and invited her.

?: Hello, darling, are you hungry? Don’t you want to buy one of our sweets?

                  Frisk approached the table and looked at the price of one of the food, they were super expensive and Frisk didn’t have that money. She thanked her for the invitation and walked away without looking at the salesgirl again. Sneakily, some spiders began to follow her discreetly and Frisk came close to a single entrance house, the house had purple walls and there were cobwebs on the doorframe. Frisk noticed the spiders walking beneath her and they entered the house. Seeing that, Frisk noticed a negative aura around the house and wondered if it was a good idea to get in there, it looked like a doorway to a trap.

Frisk: "This aura, I don’t feel good being near this place."

                  She took a deep breath and, bravely, she went into the house and noticed the interior of it. There were even more cobwebs, it was very dark and there was a light coming from the other side of the house. Frisk started to hear laughter in the back of the house as she walked slowly.

                _"Huhuhu, did you hear?”_

_"I heard that a human would pass by ...”_

_"I heard she doesn’t like spiders ...”_

_"I heard she likes to rip off their legs ...”_

                  Frisk began to feel her steps growing heavier, as if she had something pulling down, forcing her to stand still. There was someone else there and she approached Frisk, whispering.

?: ... I've heard ... That she's too stingy on her money...

                  The room lit up and Frisk realized she was stuck in the cobwebs, she couldn’t move. The person next to her was the same saleswoman she had seen before, her eyes glittering as she saw the prey in front of her.

Muffet: I'm Muffet, it's a pleasure to meet the human even for such a short time ...

                  Frisk didn’t believe she was caught so easily, she tried to move more and more, but the spiders had surrounded her and spun around, wrapping her in their webs quickly. Muffet was enjoying the situation.

Muffet: Don’t think badly of me, my dear, I'm doing this for business. The master will be happy to hand you over to him.

                  Frisk realized that the negative aura was coming from her. She had a piercing look, but her eyes didn’t shine like those of the previous monsters. Frighteningly, Frisk saw Muffet lick her lips.

Frisk: Master?

Muffet: Huhuhu ... Nobody knows who he is...

                  The spider began to lean forward, trying to remember the supposed Master, while the spiders continued to wrap Frisk in their webs.

Muffet: It reminds me of someone I've seen before ... But that doesn’t matter, does it? My spiders are starving. Girls... It’s dinner time...

                  The spiders began to rise to reach her face and wrap it completely. Soon, a spear emerges flying and crosses horizontally between them, cutting off the spider web that held Frisk. The spiders scurried at the blow, and Muffet glared back.

Muffet: … Who dare?

                  Two images appeared at the door of the house and revealed themselves by the light. Papyrus and Undyne had arrived, interrupting the situation.

Undyne: I can hardly believe you got stuck in this spider web, nerd.

Papyrus: Don’t worry! I, the Great Papyrus, came to your rescue.

                  Frisk was surprised to see them, no matter how they knew she was in trouble, Frisk was relieved to have arrived on time and ran to them.

Frisk: How did you know I was here?

Undyne: It was Alphys who called us, she said you were in trouble.

                  Frisk soon remembered that Alphys was watching her through the cameras and was sure to watch them now, she was grateful to know that they had monsters that counted on her.

Frisk: Thank her for me.

                  Muffet was enraged to see them there, she wasn’t going to give up recovering her merchandise.

Muffet: How dare you interfere with my business? Attack!

                  The spiders gathered under their webs and began to leap to attack them. Undyne used her spears to defend herself and cut the webs to make the spiders fall. Papyrus used his frying pan to disperse the spiders while Frisk became the Guardian of Determination, using her staff, she began to focus on making Muffet back to normal.

                  Seeing that this was not enough to stop them, Muffet pricked her fingers, then, sweets and breads began to come out in several directions, flying toward them. It was getting harder to block the attacks for both and they were hit.

Undyne: Human, we need to finish this fast.

                  Frisk was trying as hard as she could to concentrate, but something within herself was stopping it. She didn’t stop thinking about the hooded guy, she wanted to see him before, but she had to finish it soon and that left her deconcentrated.

Frisk: ... Why? Why can not I concentrate? ...


	13. Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/015tlrdks3qj

                Frisk kept on struggling, but at the same time she was fighting her thoughts, sweating cold and shaking.

Frisk: ... Just a little more ...

Papyrus: ... Human? What happened?

                They were too busy to look back, but seeing that Frisk was taking too long, they didn’t stop being apprehensive, the situation was getting worser and worser. Muffet continued to appreciate the situation and decided to snap her fingers once more. A giant spider appeared behind Frisk, down the wall, he used his paws to catch her unprepared, without making a sound. The spiders began to retreat and Papyrus and Undyne took advantage of this moment to look back. Seeing that Frisk was no longer behind them, Muffet began to laugh.

Muffet: Up here, sweethearts...

                They looked the other way and saw Muffet and the giant muffin-shaped spider holding Frisk with his paws. They both ran to get close to them and the spiders were at the top of the house. Frisk noticed that she was too high to try to break loose and decided not to fight.

Muffet: Huhuhuhu, I was just wrestling you guys. Your little darling human wasn’t doing her part, so I took advantage of the situation. Now that we have recovered her, we can return her over to the master.

Undyne: What does this guy want from her?

Muffet: Huhu, he told me that she has something very important, something that will change the fate of all the monsters here. He didn’t tell me what, but made me promise that I would take her, and so I was paid very well.

                She took out her coin bag and held it up in front of them, showing it. Frisk looked at the bag and in it; she realized that the black aura came from the same. She had to find a way to get that object from her.

Frisk: Listen to me! It's the bag that's controlling her, take the bag out of her hand.

Muffet: Huhuhuhu, no way darling, you're not going to take that money from me. Now we have to go, if you try to put a finger on my spider, he’ll hurt your sweetheart even more.

                Papyrus and Undyne were angry staring the situation; they didn’t know what to do there. Muffet turned to go down to the exit door, holding her coin bag until a dagger appeared, flying toward Muffet's sack. Quickly, the dagger snapped the bag, pushing it out of her hand and banging against the wall. Muffet was startled to realize that the bag had left her hands and began to search for it desperately. The spider stood still, watching Muffet, until another dagger appeared flying toward the spider, reaching for her arm, the spider screamed and released Frisk immediately. Frisk began to scream, falling several feet in height, she closed her eyes in fear and someone appeared to hold her, landing slowly. When Frisk realized she was held by someone, she opened her eyes and turned her head up to see, hoping it was who she thought, and in fact, she saw the hooded guy holding her.

?: Sorry to keep you waiting.

                She did not know what to say or how to express herself, she was so happy to see him that she did not stop looking at him, finally she could find out who he was. Papyrus stared at the disappointed scene as Undyne stared at the frightened and confused face.

Undyne: ... Is this the guy? He's stealing the scene!

                Soon, Frisk stopped looking at him and felt embarrassed, she knew that her friends were watching everything, including Alphys, Frisk began to think about how she would react. And speaking of her, Alphys was watching the whole fight, in that moment the camera caught Frisk being held and both looking at each other, she screamed out loud, totally enchanted by this scene.

Alphys: OMG … MY SHIPP!

                Returning the scene, the hooded guy landed on the ground and Frisk let go of him, again she stopped to see him, not knowing how to thank.

Frisk: I thought you wouldn’t come...

?: Guardian, remember your purpose. Believe in yourself and free the monsters from the darkness! Everyone is counting on you.

Frisk: Yes, thank you.

                Papyrus and Undyne continued to stare at them, not knowing what to say. Muffet and the spider were on the floor without stopping to look for the bag and Muffet managed to get her coin bag back. Looking back, Muffet saw the four of them busy and, along with their giant spider, they rampaged on them. Undyne and Papyrus looked back, noticing them advancing and they prepared to use their special attack on the spiders.

Papyrus: Kindness, Master Chef Attack!

Undyne: Bravery, Shocking Punch!

                Papyrus launched his attack pointing at Muffet, his frying pan firing a meter of spaghetti with gravy toward it and sticking it to the wall of the house. Undyne lunged toward the giant spider and punched his chin, and then he flew back and fell to the ground again, next to Muffet. The hooded guy stood behind Frisk as she concentrated on her power, it wasn’t long before she felt she was ready to make them back to normal, Frisk pointed her staff toward them.

Frisk: By the power of Determination, I command the darkness to leave!

                From the staff a light beam appeared toward Muffet and the giant spider. Muffet screamed in agony, feeling the darkness leave her body and evaporate. The bag of coins lied on the floor next to her evaporated together, fading from the spot. When the shot stopped, everyone saw that Muffet and the spider were sleeping peacefully, while the small spiders were retreating from the house. Frisk was relieved to see that the situation was over, and she returned to her usual outfit. Her friends approached her gratefully.

Undyne: For a moment I thought I would have to appeal again.

Papyrus: But she did it! The Great Papyrus is glad to have helped once more!

Undyne: I was joking...

Frisk: Thank you all, and...

                She turned to see the hooded guy and thank him, but he had already turned his back and was walking to the exit. Frisk didn’t want to let him leave before asking his name, and then, she ran after him.

Frisk: Wait!

                He saw that Frisk was following him and ran outside. When he reached the edge of the floor, he jumped down and Frisk was startled to see him do this, she walked to the end of the floor and saw him running down the floor until he disappeared from sight. Frisk could do nothing but feel an anguish inside her chest. She didn’t understand why he had run away.

Frisk: ... Why did he do it?

                Undyne approached her, touching one of Frisk's shoulders. She turned to see Undyne by her side in surprise.

Undyne: Don’t worry, I'll bet he'll show up again.

Papyrus: I must tell you that even if I don’t approve, I agree.

Undyne: Hey, what's the problem? Do not tell me you’re...

Papyrus: I have my reasons.

                Papyrus crossed his arms and turned, not wanting to look at Undyne. Undyne knew he was being stubborn and turned around, watching Frisk laugh. On the other hand, they heard voices coming from inside the house and noticed that Muffet was waking up. They went up to her quickly to see her. Muffet was waking up slowly and felt dizzy and confused, the spider  along her was still sleeping.

Muffet: But ... What happened?

Frisk: Are you okay?

Muffet: Yes, I...

                She stood up with the help of Frisk and looking better at the three who were looking at her, she felt remarkably surprised.

Muffet: Are you the guardians?

                They looked at each other in surprise, they didn’t realize they were now so well known.

Frisk: How do you know?

Muffet: Huhuhu ... The spiders told me that a group was stopping the monsters of darkness, and they called themselves guardians of the light.

Frisk: Really?

Muffet: Why this face, my dear? You have no idea how famous you are? All the monsters don’t stop talking about you, and now… I think I know why that famous robot is getting angry lately.

Papyrus: Does that mean we're getting as famous as him?

Undyne: Or even more...

                Listening that made Frisk surprised, knowing the monsters were believing her, but Frisk could only imagine how Mettaton was furious at seeing her fame. And knowing that Alphys had said he was an entertaining robot, it was one more reason to want to destroy her.

Undyne: If you want to know, if we unseat that robot, we'll have a celebration!

Papyrus: Do not say that, Undyne! What will become of all of us without Mettaton?

Undyne: Seriously, he doesn’t even know how to act right.

Papyrus: We're going to see one of his series tonight.

Undyne: Hey human, we better stop here, why do not you rest?

Papyrus: I invite you to taste my spaghetti, now it's much better!

                Frisk really thought she had walked too much and had not eaten anything since she left, she looked at them excitedly and stated.

Frisk: Okay, I really want to get some rest before continuing.

Papyrus: Great! Let's get going.

Muffet: Good luck dear, see you later.

                They walked out of the house and went the other way, returning to Snowdin, talking and exchanging ideas. As they passed the tunnel entering the waterfall, Frisk looked at the mountain peak where she had seen Undyne before. Watching for a few seconds, she heard them call her back and she ran to catch up with them. At that very peak of the mountain, the hooded guy walked there and saw them walking away. He then lowered the hood and the mask, Sans revealed his disguise at that moment. He sighed loudly and felt sad, he didn’t want to have disappointed Frisk, but he wasn’t ready to speak the truth.

Sans: ... I'm sorry, kiddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else shipps them after this chapter? LOL
> 
> Hope you like! :3


	14. Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/01le5la6tmeg

                After a few minutes of walking, the three of them arrived in Snowdin and eagerly, Undyne and Papyrus ran to their house and opened the door.

Papyrus: WE'RE ARRIVED!

Undyne: Don’t notice the mess.

                Frisk saw the interior of the house again and the house was fuller since Undyne came here: there were arsenals and clothes thrown near the sofa, the socks were still scattered around the room, along with more tickets written by Papyrus.

Papyrus: Let's go to the kitchen!

                They went over and Frisk sat on the couch as she had done before, she remembered when she first came in here and hoped that this time they would hit the spaghetti. Frisk heard a noise from a door closing from above and saw Sans walking down the stairs. She remembered the last time they saw each other and felt frustrated, Frisk wanted to meet the hooded guy, but for some reason he wouldn’t allow it.

Sans: Hey kiddo, what’s up?

Frisk: Hi.

                Sans realized it had something wrong with her and knew what the reason was. He came close and sat down on the couch, giving a little space between them.

Sans: Have you had a difficult day today?

Frisk: … Remember when you told me to ask the name of the hooded guy?

Sans: Yes.

Frisk: Well… I saw him again, I wanted to ask who he is, but ... he ran from me before.

Sans: Yeah ... Maybe he doesn’t want them to know who he is.

Frisk: I don’t understand ... He has protected me every time, what is he afraid of?

                Sans could feel her despair and didn’t know how to calm her down, he didn’t want to say and didn’t think he should speak, not out of fear, but because there was a reason behind it. He thought it was the best that she didn’t know he was protecting her.

Sans: Look, kiddo, everyone has their reasons to do this ... You can not force someone to say it.

                Frisk felt more and more intrigued, she wanted to meet him at all costs. She didn’t mind seeing him in disguise, as long as she knew who he was. Convinced of this, she opened up, speaking what she thought.

Frisk: But ... I wanted him to know he's my support. When he saved me this time, he reminded me of my goal. That's why I should know his name and thank him for what he did for me.

                Even though she didn’t know who he was, it was as if she had spoken directly to him. Sans heard that and was surprised, not imagining that she thought that way every time she saw him. He felt his soul fill with joy and he decided to cheer her up once more.

Sans: I see. If you really want to meet him, don’t give up.

Frisk: I won’t ... Thank you.

                Frisk felt better after that, smiling to herself, she wasn’t going to give up this time, and whatever his motive was, she would find out. Undyne and Papyrus appeared interrupting their conversation, calling them to dinner. The night had full of conversation and jokes and after dinner, Undyne decided to teach Frisk some blows, because she complained that Frisk didn’t fight, yet Frisk insisted on not fighting. After training, she spent the night sleeping in the makeshift bed next to Undyne.

                In the morning, Frisk woke up realizing she had no strange dreams. She sat up and stared at the ceiling, counting how long she'd been in the basement. She wondered when it would end. Frisk knew she should keep looking for the other guardians, and there was still plenty left. Reflecting, she saw that the mattress was empty, remembering that Undyne and Papyrus were training early in the morning. Frisk went to the kitchen to eat a plate of quiche and, after eating, she left the house and went back to Hotland. In the middle of the way, Frisk had an idea and decided to pass the lab before continuing. When Frisk arrived, the door opened automatically and indoors, the place was lit up, Alphys was fumbling at one of the computers when she saw Frisk arrive and she greeted her cheerfully.

Alphys: Good morning Frisk! You came early... Need anything?

Frisk: Good morning! I have a favor to ask of you.

Alphys: Of course! What do you need?

Frisk: You recorded the hooded guy yesterday?

Alphys: Surely! I'll take a look at the log files.

                Alphys walked up to the giant screen and opened a record of the machine. After a few minutes, Alphys found the file.

Alphys: It’s here! Let’s see...

                Alphys put the video to play and Frisk could see the moment when everyone was fighting there. Frisk had to admit that it was very strange to see her there on those recordings, it was like an action movie. Frisk also saw the spider kidnap her and the moment she is released and held by the hooded guy. Frisk didn’t know what was worse: watching her looking at the hooded guy or the same scene in slow motion. At that moment she wanted to know a place where to put the face of so much shame. Alphys kept looking at this scene and if it was up to her, she would repeat it several times.

Alphys: It sure was one of the best scenes I could capture from you; I had to put in slow motion.

Frisk: ... Can we skip this part?

                Alphys laughed grimly and skipped this scene until the moment the hooded guy ran from Frisk and the others; he jumped downstairs and ran down the corridors. From there, Frisk saw that Alphys alternated the cameras where he passed and he kept running until he reached the peak of the mountain. Frisk knew that was where she had looked before, but she didn’t understand why she didn’t see him. After a while, the recording ended abruptly.

Alphys: Looks like a camera hung up ... I'm sorry, Frisk, I did what I could.

Frisk: It’s okay Alphys, thanks for the help.

Alphys: Wait! There's another camera that recorded something.

                Alphys played the recording of another camera and she filmed the same mountain from a distance, there she saw the three of them walking in the waterfall and from afar, she also saw that the hooded guy had appeared again. Frisk was not seeing right, but it looks like he took off his hood. They couldn’t recognize him from afar, there was a mist that covered the view of the camera.

Frisk: I can’t see who is ...

                From a distance, they saw that he took something from his pocket and opened it, fingering it like a cell phone, Alphys had an idea when she saw it.

Alphys: I know! I can track his line, but this can take a while, there are many phone lines here, okay?

                Frisk had no words to say, seeing that there was a possible solution to finding out who he was, she took Alphys' hands and joined them with her gratefully.

Frisk: Thank you, Alphys, you were a great help.

Alphys: ... Frisk, I'll be here whenever I need to.

                She let go of Alphys' hands and thanked her again and before Frisk left, Alphys interrupted her awkwardly, she was too curious because of her determination to find out who the hooded guy was.

Alphys: Erm ... Frisk ... you l-like him?

                Frisk was embarrassed to hear this; she had not thought that way to end up liking him.

Frisk: I ... I'm not sure if I like him or not...

Alphys: If you want to know I'm rooting for both of you ... I mean ... I hope everything works out.

Frisk: Yeah... Thank you.

                Frisk left the lab quickly and went on her way. As she walked, she could not stop thinking about her question. That seemed absurd, is it really possible that she likes a monster? Soon, Frisk decided to stop thinking about it, that was not her goal, she had to focus on continuing to look for the guardians. Walking a few hours ago, on the second floor, Frisk again saw the hut of two guards and the same message written since yesterday. Seeing that, she was surprised again and hoped they hadn’t disappeared. On the third floor, Frisk returned to the spider house and saw Muffet feeding her young spider. When she saw Frisk pass, Muffet waved to Frisk in her odd way. Frisk waved back and out of the house, she saw a poster stuck to the wall, saying, "NEXT METTATON SHOW, TODAY AT 11 AM!", the poster didn’t say the place. Seeing that poster left Frisk with some trepidation, she was hoping that this was not another trap.

                On the side of the poster, Frisk noticed that there was a dark room and, without another path, she went in there. Inside the house was dimly lit, there was a stage decorated as if it were a theater stage and only she was there. She looked around and saw that there was no way out. Frisk picked up the cell phone and noticed it was exactly eleven in the morning, Frisk looked at it and swallowed it dry, she fell into another trap. In the background, she heard a robotic sound from far, approaching her.

Mettaton: Oh, who will it be? Is it finally my first love?

                After saying this, the lights on the stage lit up even more gradually, giving the impression that it was night. Frisk saw the robot wearing a light blue dress and he started dancing around the stage around her according to the slow, romantic music. Frisk felt she was in his sights, she could only think of how to get out of there, she had to think fast, but the song was over before.

Mettaton: So sad ... So sad that you have to die!

                The stage brightened dramatically and turned into a battlefield, Mettaton took off his dress quickly and prepared to fight.

Mettaton: You may not have realized it now, but your fame and popularity threaten to squeeze me out of the highest star rank. That is why I have designed this place for the final confrontation, which star should remain here?

                Frisk took a few steps back, that wasn’t what she wanted. Mettaton kept looking at her and was waiting for her to say something.

Mettaton: And then? Are you ready to face this?

Frisk: But that's not why I came, I never wanted that.

Mettaton: Well, are you trying to justify yourself? I will not accept lies.

Frisk: Look Mettaton, I never wanted to beat you.

Mettaton: Surprising. If you're so sure of that, tell all of our viewers what you came here to do?

                Telling the truth to all can be devastating; she didn’t expect it to reach everyone's ears. Frisk swallowed dry and began to sweat cold, thinking of some response. Before Frisk could answer Mettaton's question, a thunderous noise came suddenly, startling everyone. The walls of the stage began to break and heavy footsteps could be heard, making the ground tremble.

Mettaton: BUT WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

                For a moment, Frisk thanked him for the attention she'd given had gone, but she knew something worser was coming. The walls of the stage broke and two soldiers entered, wearing dark armor, overflowing with a black aura, each soldier were a rabbit and a dragon. The rabbit wore a heavy shield and the dragon wore a long spear and had wings. Their bright eyes looked into Frisk and they began to approach her. Mettaton was intrigued to see that.

Mettaton: How dare you come out like that? You're ruining my show!

Frisk: Watch out! Don’t approach them!

                Mettaton walked to stop them, but the rabbit advanced against Mettaton, about to push him with his heavy shield. Soon, Frisk ran and pushed Mettaton before the rabbit struck him, making him miss the attack. Both fell to the ground and Mettaton looked surprised at Frisk.

Mettaton: You ... saved me?

Frisk: You have to run, I distract them.

Mettaton: You really are my hero!

                Mettaton decided to hide as Frisk took the soldiers' attention until she noticed her friends coming after her.

Papyrus: HUMAN!

Undyne: Leave it to us!

                Frisk couldn’t stand still just looking, she had to do something. Suddenly, she felt her cell ring and saw that Alphys was calling.

Alphys: Frisk. I have something I need you to do, this may help you ... Mettaton has a button on his back, you must slide it.

Frisk: I'll do it.

                Turning off the call, Frisk started looking for the desperate robot, while her friends dealt with the two soldiers. Undyne advanced against the dragon, invoking spears to hit him. The spears flew quickly and hit the dragon's spear, knocking him down. The dragon began to fly and deviated from them on its flight. Quickly, the dragon made a quick landing and approached it at a high speed. Seeing that, Undyne tried to use her force against him, but the dragon got a great landing and push her on the wall.

                Papyrus was facing the rabbit soldier, holding his shield and advancing against him. Without wasting time, Papyrus invoked his frying pan and aimed at him, using his special attack on the rabbit. Seeing this, the rabbit hid behind his shield and he summoned a magic under the shield, absorbing his attack. Papyrus looked at that frightened, he never thought his attack was canceled so easily. He barely realized that the dragon was fast approaching to push him too. When he realized, the dragon moved forward and pushed him against the wall and he fell beside Undyne, both were weak by the attack.

Papyrus: What are we going to do?

                After much searching, Frisk was able to find Mettaton and she saw him on his back in fear. Frisk saw that there was really a button on his back and she tried to slide it, but Mettaton realized what she was going to do and turned, startled.

Mettaton: What are you trying to do?

Frisk: I need you to stay on your back, fast!

Mettaton: And why would I do that?

                Frisk saw that trying to convince him would take even longer, she didn’t want to waste any more time and soon, she had an idea to make him turn around, and she pointed away, pretending.

Frisk: Look! There's a camera there!

Mettaton: … Where?

                When he turned to look where she was pointing, she slided the button to the right and he stood static, realizing what she had done.

Mettaton: You ... slided ... my button?

Frisk: ... I'm sorry about that.

                He began to squirm and the lights on his display blinked furiously, Frisk didn’t know what was happening and suddenly a cloud of smoke flooded the place. Neither the soldiers nor Frisk could see what was happening.


	15. Integrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/01ytbpaxapac

               Gradually the cloud of smoke dissipated and Mettaton looked at himself, surprised, he gained a new body, similar to a humanoid. He realized that Alphys was speaking through the speaker on his chest.

Alphys: What a relief... Mettaton, if you're listening to me, use your powers I programmed you; Help Frisk and the others defeating them.

               Mettaton heard that proposal intrigued, he didn’t know that he would have powers and that he was supposed to give part of their group.

Mettaton: Alphys… what are you talking about?

Alphys: Save time for Frisk to get them back to normal. I know you can do it. We all count on you now, Mettaton.

               He didn’t know what to say. Looking around, there were cameras broadcasting the program so far and they focused only on it, the monsters they were watching were counting on it. Meanwhile, Frisk raised her badge to be transformed.

Frisk: Power of light, guide me!

               Mettaton looked back and saw that Frisk had become a guardian. After she transformed, she grabbed her staff and smiled at Mettaton, trusting him. The cameras captured Frisk and now, the focus was on both working together from there.

Mettaton: "That's right ... my audience now expects me to cooperate with her. If I do this, everyone will admire me again, I won’t fail!" … Okay, I'll do my best.

               The soldiers noticed the scene and saw Mettaton approaching, staring at them and making a combat pose, meanwhile, Frisk began to focus on getting the soldiers back to normal.

Mettaton: I'm debuting my new body in this exciting episode! The final fight against the evil soldiers with Mettaton!

The soldiers advanced against Mettaton quickly, then Alphys warned him.

Alphys: Use your fire cannon!

Mettaton: ... Right ... Fire Cannon!

               A projectile of fire is thrown from his cannon-shaped arm against both soldiers, however the soldier rabbit advanced towards the front of the dragon and again, he used his shield and absorbed his magic easily. Mettaton didn’t know what to do from there, distressed.

Mettaton: Alphys ... What do I do?

Alphys: ... Quick...

               Alphys saw that his weapons system was failing; she began to despair as she saw Mettaton staring at the dragon that was rapidly approaching him. The dragon soldier began to use his spear to strike him. Mettaton turned away from most of the desperate attacks until he was hit by the spear. He was pushed against the wall and knocked hard. Frisk saw the situation and stopped concentrating, looking back and seeing Mettaton downcast. He tried to compose himself, but the damage he received was brutal, preventing him from moving.

Mettaton: I ... I can’t...

               Then, Frisk decided to enter the middle of the battle, convinced that if she didn’t do something, the situation could get worse. She wasn’t going to let anyone else get hurt. She stared back at the two soldiers, who saw her ahead.

Frisk: I can’t leave it like this, I have to stop them.

               Alphys was distressed by what was happening, she herself was frustrated at not being able to help Frisk this time, and Papyrus and Undyne, seeing that situation, tried to get up and help Frisk as soon as possible, but the blow they took left -the buildings on the floor.

               Frisk was determined to face them somehow and she began to think of some plan. As she watched both approach, Frisk managed to think of an idea and with courage, she ran against them. Alphys was watching the whole scene, tense. Frisk saw the dragon go in front of the rabbit and he aimed his spear at her, then, Frisk deflected from the spear that he aimed at the ground and approaches the rabbit. Again the dragon took his spear and quickly attempted to reach Frisk from behind, but she runs and crawls, swerving from the dragon's spear and stopping behind the rabbit soldier. The spear wound against the shield, and seeing that, both soldiers began to fend for themselves, beating one against the other. Frisk saw that her plan really worked, and she breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that she had some distraction. Her friends saw that and were surprised, even Mettaton saw that scared, he never imagined what the real battles were and at that moment, he saw Frisk's courage to protect her friends and him too, even being her enemy.

Mettaton: "Why do you do this? Why are you struggling without hurting anyone? Is that why they all count on you? Was that the price you paid to be here? ... "

               Concluding with what he had just seen, he felt cheated and regretted.

Mettaton: "I must admit that I was envious, I heard that you helped many monsters, you were recognized and I didn’t want my popularity to be lowered by you. But seeing now, my staging of battles are nothing compared to today. "

               He realized there was a little hope in her, not just that, he felt there was something else he should do for her. As he thought, Undyne and Papyrus were able to rise and, seeing the state of Mettaton, Papyrus summoned his staff and decided to cure him. Invoking the aura of healing around him, Mettaton felt his strength return and he managed to stand up normally. Before the two of them went to help Frisk, Mettaton spoke to them.

Mettaton: Hey… How do I do to fight that neither do you?

               Undyne and Papyrus stopped and looked startled at him. They knew that Mettaton only acted and saw the intention of joining them.

Undyne: You've done enough here, we do not want them to hurt you again.

Mettaton: Wait! Tell me how I can help, please.

               Undeterred by his insistence, Undyne began to get annoyed with Mettaton, she didn’t believe he was trying to join them but to gain popularity.

Undyne: Look here! I know your shows, everything you've done so far is pure comedy compared to real battles! You don’t know what it is to fight! You would break into little pieces like even now, I told you to...

               Mettaton wasn’t intimidated by Undyne's words; he cut her off in a surprising way.

Mettaton: I know that, I was afraid too; didn’t you see the girl facing them? She indeed was too, but she had a bigger reason than the fear she had.

               Hearing their discussion, Frisk looked back, watching the three of them discussing. Undyne remained irritated and didn’t believe in any of his arguments.

Undyne: And you plan to fight just to get more audience? It pisses me off. Pretending to fight brings no dignity, stay out of it.

Mettaton: I don’t want to pretend, I don’t want to fool anyone, I just ask you to believe me.

Frisk: Do you believe in yourself?

               Frisk listened to their conversation and looked at Mettaton, she conveyed confidence even more than before, and Frisk hoped he was the new guardian. Everyone was surprised to hear her question and they looked at him again, waiting for the answer. He was certain of this; something inside him conveyed that he should help her.

Mettaton: I believe.

               Upon hearing his response, Frisk's badge began to shine brightly and everyone looked startled, she could feel the energy of a new guard nearby and realized it was coming from Mettaton himself. The two soldiers saw the light radiating in the place and they were blinded by the light. When Frisk pointed at him, a light appeared in front of the robot and turned into a new blue-heart emblem with a five-pointed star behind. He took the badge and heard a new voice whispering to him.

               - _“Wake up! Guardian of Integrity.”_

               He felt a new energy flowing inside him and a new aura of light lit up around him, making him transform. He wore a long and open, dark blue overcoat decorated with chains. He gained new blue and pink long boots with small wings on the heel and wore an accessory headset. He was wearing a new shirt and his belt contained the emblem. He posed dramatically as it finished transforming, causing the excess light to dissipate around him.

Mettaton: I am the Guardian of Integrity, your malevolence will be under my feet.

Undyne: Really it is unbelievable...

               The soldiers saw that this time, there were four guardians and they stopped confronting each other, focusing on stopping them again. Undyne, Papyrus, and Mettaton advanced against them, and Frisk concentrated again on the energy of her staff, trusting that they would stop them now, and she will bring them back to normal.

Mettaton: You will not pass this time, darlings.

               The dragon took flight again and advanced on them, Mettaton summoned chains from the ground, causing them to tie the dragon in flight. He tried to deflect the chains, but they followed him and quickly, they managed to catch him, holding the dragon trapped on top. As soon as he was immobilized, Undyne advanced against him and prepared to use her special attack.

Undyne: Sorry R02, but I won’t restrain myself from beating you up after what you did to me ... Bravery, SHOCKING PUNCH!

               The glove in her right hand was invoked and received full energy, she glanced at the dragon and punched him in the chest that made him fall to the ground, fainting. Papyrus looked at that worriedly, he had never imagined that a member of the royal guard would end up getting a beating from her at some point in his life.

Papyrus: Will they remember that?

Undyne: I hope not.

               Seeing the dragon knocked out, the rabbit soldier furiously advanced with his shield; Mettaton entered in front of all and prepared his special attack against the rabbit. His boots were energized and he took momentum and started up, aiming his kick at him.

Mettaton: Integrity ... Supersonic kick!

               He reached him quickly and his heel hit the shield, causing it to break and generating an impact of force that pushed the rabbit back. Taking advantage of the impact wave, Mettaton landed back and Papyrus used his special attack to immobilize the rabbit, falling next to the dragon soldier.

Mettaton: Your turn, darling.

               Frisk heard his signal and for a moment, she remembered the words the hooded guy had spoken to her. She continued to focus on her goal and felt the staff filled with energy. She pointed it at the two soldiers.

Frisk: By the power of Determination, I command the darkness to leave!

               After that, the staff fired a bolt of light, striking the two soldiers. They saw the evil spirits leave their bodies and evaporate. After the light ceased, they returned to normal and were sleeping, not knowing what had happened. The used weapons were once again two combat swords, and Undyne ran to them.

Undyne: I have to get them back to the barracks before they realize what they did.

Papyrus: I'll help you.

               After offering their help, each carried each soldier in his arms while they slept. Frisk was happy to see that in addition to being able to save them, she found another guardian. Mettaton turned to see Frisk.

Mettaton: Darling, I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, I just have to thank you. Besides, you've proved yourself strong. With our help, I'm sure you'll be able to save all the monsters from here. But tell me, darling, do you intend to see Asgore?

               Frisk had heard of the king, but she never stopped to think about it. Her mission at that time was to seek out the other guardians.

Frisk: Well ... I hadn’t thought about that before.

Mettaton: I think it would be a good idea if you were to see him, and don’t worry darling, we know he declared war on humans, but there's no monster here that doesn’t know what you did. I think he'd like to meet you.

               Considering what he said, Frisk reflected on that and saw that it would be a good idea, after finding all the guardians, she could go and see him and ask him to indicate where the barrier was. She thanked the robot and supported the idea. After that, Mettaton remembered his show and looked at the viewers' chart. Seeing the huge amount of viewers watching live, he was exalted.

Mettaton: OH MY! THIS IS THE GREAT AUDIENCE I HAD IN LIFE! We have reached the milestone of live links! A lucky viewer will get the chance to talk on live with me!

               While Mettaton was distracted by the connections, Frisk looked around and off the stage, she saw someone familiar watching her. Realizing who was there, Frisk ran to him to make sure who he was and saw the hooded guy outside. They both looked at each other for a few seconds until he turned.

?: I see that by now… My help is no longer necessary.

               After saying this, he turned his back and started walking, but Frisk interrupted him suddenly, she realized that if she didn’t do it now, she might never see him again.

Frisk: Wait! Please, don’t leave yet...

               He stopped listening to her plea and turned around to face her, patiently.

?: What's it?

Frisk: At least ... Let me know what your name is.

?: ... I've always been called "Hooded guy", I see no problem in calling me like that.

Frisk: But ... I want to know your real name.

               Hearing her request, he turned his head and thought of some idea, he would not reveal who he really was. Frisk thought he pressed him and tried to apologize.

Frisk: If you do not want to tell me, I'm sorry, I don’t want to push you to say ...

?: My name is Tux.

               Listening to his supposed name, Frisk looked at him emotionally and felt her self-confidence increase; That was the chance she received to thank him for everything he had done from the start.

Frisk: Tux ... Thank you for the support you have been. I wouldn’t have come this far if it weren’t for you. And thank you for helping me, I've learned to trust and believe in myself. And I hope you keep seeing me fighting.

 _Tux_ : If that is your wish, it will be answered.

Frisk: And ... Will we see each other again?

 _Tux_ : If fate allows, I expect the same, Guardian.

               He raised his cloak, turning away and running until he reaches the end of the floor, jumping down again. Frisk ran to watch him running down the floor until he vanished from her sight in the mist of the lava. Frisk kept a smile on her face and felt her heart pounding; she wanted to see him again. After that, Mettaton called her right away.

Mettaton: Darling! The audience is waiting for you!

               She turned back and ran up to Mettaton once more; he was holding a different card this time.

Mettaton: As a thanks gift, I'll give you a night at my MTT hotel, let's go there and I’ll show you the way to.

               Both left the stage and Mettaton walked along with Frisk, going to the hotel. It wasn’t that far from where they were. Frisk saw the huge hotel and saw that there was a clothing store upstairs. Grateful for the present, she entered her new room and stood there. Meanwhile, Alphys noted all that had happened, happy to see that Mettaton had awakened as a new guardian and Frisk had managed to save the two soldiers. By that time, she was working to find more data about the hooded guy.

Alphys: So is his name Tux? Strange ... I don’t see any record here...

               Meanwhile, Sans was at the top of the mountain, reflecting on what he had just heard. He felt fulfilled, his mission was being completed and not only that, he saw that Frisk had accepted him as he was and he decided to continue watching her fight. Now that she had gained confidence in herself, he felt a new hope. Soon, Sans decided to call his brother and waited for him to respond. In the lab, Alphys heard the computer issue an alarm, warning that he could identify his line. Alphys ran and placed the headset on her head to hear the active call.

Papyrus: _"Hello?"_

Sans: _"... What's up, bro? What do we have for today? "_

               When Alphys heard his voice, she went into shock; she barely could expect that as she began to stutter.

Alphys: It can’t be ... That voice… is from...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton's design as Guardian of Integrity: http://fav.me/davwue0


	16. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/01eh4jxc8msp

               After hearing his brother hang up the call because of a pun, he put his cell phone in his pocket and, seconds later, another call appeared on his cell phone, drawing his attention. When he looked to see, it was an unknown number; he decided to answer by speaking with another voice.

Sans: …Who is?

Alphys: ... I know who you are.

Sans: ... Alphys?

               He could hearably notice that she was annoyed; he was cornered because Alphys managed to find out who he was.

Alphys: Why are you fooling Frisk? Why are you hiding in this disguise? And yet… using a false name.

Sans: I have my reasons.

Alphys: That's no excuse! What will you do if Frisk finds out? She'll feel betrayed.

Sans: And is there any other reason for me to talk?

Alphys: I have proof. She asked me to track down your data to have some information; I should tell the truth and show this for her as well.

               He felt uncomfortable, not imagining that Frisk had asked her for it and possibly, all this was because he had run away from her earlier. He thought a little about it and saw that there was no way out but to tell her the truth.

Sans: Okay then ... I'll tell her the truth, just give me some time.

Alphys: If you protect her so much ... I know you care about her, I'm just thinking about the best for her, and I imagine you too.

Sans: Okay, just let me think about it a bit.

Alphys: Right… I'll hang up here. Do it for her, please.

               Alphys hung up the computer call and she was annoyed by his attitude. She stared at him across the screen, sharply. He was standing, staring at the horizon and decided to teleport himself from there.

Alphys: ... I hope it works out.

               Meanwhile, Frisk was in the room of the MTT hotel where she was staying. Lying in bed, she made a list of things to do before continuing, she wanted to meet the shops and the restaurant that was there as well. As she noted, she heard a call on her cell phone and ran to answer it.

Sans: … Hey there kiddo.

Frisk: Sans?

Sans: I heard you're at the MTT hotel. How are things there?

Frisk: Are fine… I intent to stay here a bit before continuing.

Sans: Right ... If you don’t mind… Before you go, wanna go to the restaurant later? I'll meet you at the door of the hotel.

Frisk: ... Yeah. I have so much to tell you.

Sans: Okay, so I'll see you at six, see ya later.

               She heard him hang up the call and Frisk barely believed it. Why on earth did he call her for dinner? Was this a date? Frisk lay on the bed, frightened, she didn’t like him, instead of it, she despised him. But in the last few days, he had helped her find out who the hooded guy was and she wanted to tell him what she had discovered. Speaking of the mysterious guy, Frisk remembered something outstanding and went to talk to Alphys to see if she had discovered his line. She picked up her cell phone and called her.

Alphys: Hello, Frisk?

Frisk: Hi Alphys, did you find his phone number?

Alphys: Uh... No, I haven’t figured it out yet, Frisk ... s-sorry.

Frisk: Okay ... Can I ask you something?

Alphys: … Of course, what is it?

Frisk: What should I wear to go to the restaurant?

Alphys: Wait... Do you have a date?

               Frisk didn’t want to admit it was a date; she even liked him and accepted the request by education.

Frisk: It's not a date, but...

Alphys: Who are you going to the restaurant with? Tell me!

Frisk: ... with Sans...

               Frisk only heard screams from the other end of the line, she hoped she had not understood what Alphys meant. Alphys began to wonder what their meeting would look like, and soon remembered that she needed a decent outfit.

Alphys: In half an hour I'll be there to help you choose a dress for you, see you later!

Frisk: …Wait!

               She tried to interrupt Alphys, but she had already turned off the call. Frisk looked at the cell phone, confused.

Frisk: What happened to them today?

               After half an hour, Alphys appeared and with Frisk, they went to the clothing store floor. Frisk was amazed to see how many different pieces were there. Surprisingly, Mettaton appeared and saw the two entering the clothing store, he received them spontaneously.

Mettaton: Darlings! Welcome to MTT's exclusive clothing store! What made you come here?

Alphys: Frisk needs help choosing a new outfit to go on a date.

Mettaton: A date? Fabulous! I have wonderful options for you to wear, feel free!

               Frisk thanked them awkwardly. Mettaton and Alphys were looking at various clothing options while she went to look casual attire. Alphys picked up several flowery and romantic dresses and Mettaton picked up short, provocative dresses. They went to Frisk and showed their options to her. Frisk refused all options, embarrassed, saying she wanted a more discreet model. After searching for a good time, Frisk chose a discreet white dress with black polka dots, along with a bolero and a beret. She also chose black, low, and closed shoes. Alphys saw her dressed in the dressing room and was enchanted by her new look, since Mettaton preferred her to wear more flashy colors.

Alphys: ... It’s so beautiful!

Mettaton: Next time, let me give you some fashion tips.

Frisk: Thank you guys...

               Mettaton offered to pay for her set and Frisk and Alphys left the store, thanking him for the help. Alphys left the hotel and Frisk went to her room to rest a bit before going to the supposed meeting. After ten minutes, Sans arrived at the hotel door and stood outside. He was wearing his normal clothes and only changed shoes, wearing sneakers. He began to think about what he was going to say to Frisk, hoping she would accept the truth. It wasn’t long before Frisk showed up, wearing her new clothes.

Frisk: Hello.

Sans: Heya kiddo. You’re well dressed today.

Frisk: Thank you ... Where are we going?

Sans: Come this way, I know a shortcut.

               He held out his hand again and she held it. They teleported into the restaurant and they sat down at a table that had been reserved, facing each other. The waiter appeared and handed the menus on the table for each to grab one.

Sans: What you wanna eat?

Frisk: I want to talk first.

Sans: Sure thing.

               Frisk began to tell what had happened in the battle against the soldiers, about the new guardian and how she had managed to confront the soldiers alone. After that, she told the last meeting of the hooded guy, not knowing that she was in front of him at that moment.

Frisk: He finally told me his name ... It was Tux.

Sans: Heh, congratulations ... Now it’s my turn to tell you something.

Frisk: Okay.

Sans: As you know, my job as a sentinel is to look for humans. I spend a few nights looking in that place and honestly, it's a boring job. But the door that is locked there is great for making knock-knock jokes. One day I made a joke to the lady who lives behind that gate, and she burst out laughing, as if it was the best joke she had ever heard...

               As he continued to tell the jokes, Frisk remembered Toriel. How she missed her, Frisk knew she was right all along, she found friends who are inseparable thanks to the confidence Frisk showed them.

Sans: But then… one day she was not laughing a lot. I asked her what happened and she said something strange to me. "Can you promise me something?"… "If you see a child, protect him and take care of him for me, please?"

               Frisk wasn’t paying attention, she remembered when Toriel defended her in the last fight both were. She also realized that if it weren’t her desire to help Toriel to stop Flowey and the possessed monster, she herself wouldn’t have awakened her guardian power. Sans noticed that Frisk was distant and he called her.

Sans: Kiddo?

Frisk: ... I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening ... Could you repeat, please?

Sans: … Honestly I hate to make promises, but that old lady asked me to protect the child from falling here... Now you understand why Tux had been protecting you all this time?

               Before confessing, he glanced down, avoiding to look at her and took a deep breath before speaking the truth. Meanwhile, Frisk was looking at him frightened and feeling too nervous, she looked as if he had something serious to vent.

Sans: I...

               Before he could really speak, there was a loud, scary noise that filled the whole place. The whole hotel began to shake and there were dishes falling to the floor and breaking. People on the scene started screaming and running to outside. They got up quickly and followed the crowd. Looking back, Frisk saw two monsters behind the crowd: a black knight with an arcane spear, and the other monster was a magician holding two orbs. She also noticed that there were vines attached to the arcane knight's arm; he held a flower in which Frisk recognized. Frisk immediately saw Sans beside her and shouted for him to hear her, before she could get away from the crowd.

Frisk: Get everyone out of here, quick!

               Sans tried to reach her, but he was pushed with the crowd out of the hotel. Frisk ran to her room and called Alphys to call the others. Meanwhile, Sans left the crowd and hid in a corner, outside the hotel. He took his suit and put it on. When the crowd left the hotel, leaving him alone, he went to the hotel windows to watch the monsters that were there. He also saw a talking flower that was held by the knight.

Flowey: Look for that girl, do whatever it takes to get the others out of the way...

               The monsters obeyed Flowey and they went to the bedrooms, they had a negative aura around. Meanwhile, Frisk, as dressed in her normal clothes, quickly pushed in a way to escape. Looking out the window, the other side was too high to descend. She saw that she could only count on her friends to get out of there.

Undyne, Papyrus, and Mettaton ran to the hotel door and saw that something was wrong there. Undyne addressed them to think of some plan.

Undyne: These guys are not the same as we saw before.

Papyrus: So what do you suggest?

Undyne: We have to go through them to rescue her. Or someone will do this before us, and hopefully not one of the bad guys.

Mettaton: I'm betting that hooded guy is going to rescue her, who doubts?

Undyne: Whatever. We don’t have more time to lose, she needs us.

               They agreed among themselves and taking their emblems, they lifted them and said loudly, transforming. Meanwhile, Frisk was curled up in a corner of the room, thinking of some solution when she heard someone calling out the window. She looked at the window and on the other side, she saw from her side Tux holding a rope that was stuck from the top of the hotel roof.

Frisk: Tux...

 _Tux_ : Hold on to me.

               He reached out his hand and she reached him. He used a spell that made her levitate, making her move out of the room and floating until she came nearby him. He immediately rested his arm on her back, making her hug him as they both descended the rope until they reached the ground. She hugged him and became very nervous, her heart throbbing intensely, she didn’t expect them to see each other again so soon, nor ever imagined that she would ever get so close to him. When they touched the ground, she let go of him.

 _Tux:_ Let me help you defeat them.

Frisk: No ... You have to be safe.

 _Tux:_ They're too dangerous!

Frisk: Alright ... As long as I know you're safe, I'll keep fighting.

               He stared at her in astonishment, never expecting such words from her. He also noticed that she was looking at him otherwise, not in the same way that Frisk looked at Sans normally, she smiled a grin that left him paralyzed. Frisk approached him and suddenly she put her hands on his head, holding him. He no longer knew how to react, so she approached his forehead and gave him a kiss. This lasted a few seconds, and after that, she released him quickly and turned, running to the hotel door.

               Meanwhile, Sans stood there, paralyzed, discredited at what had just happened. Gradually he returned to consciousness and noticed that Frisk had changed, she really wasn’t who he had met before.

Sans: "... What was that? You are different every day ... It is no longer that girl I saw in the ruins... Can’t I protect you anymore? "

               He looked at himself, discontented; he felt he should not let her go alone. He feared that something worse could happen if he left her. He lifted his cloak and looked up, teleporting back to the roof.

Sans: "... I'm sorry, I can’t do this."


	17. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/03fh5f8zgqb

              Minutes earlier, Undyne, Papyrus and Mettaton, already transformed, they entered through the main door and saw the monsters scouring the entire hotel until they perceived the presence of the guardians. Flowey started to stare at all of them until he saw Papyrus staring at the flower, surprised, as if he knew him.

Papyrus: Flowey?

              He smiled back and the monsters turned to them, stopping to do what they were doing. Undyne and Mettaton looked at them in surprise.

Flowey: Howdy! Long time no see...

Undyne: … Do you know him?

Papyrus: Of course! He helped me every time I see him at Waterfall ...

Undyne: What? I thought you were talking about the echoing flowers that cheered up you.

Flowey: I'm not an echoing flower!

Papyrus: So… what are you doing here?

Flowey: I'm looking for the human; I knew she'd be here.

Mettaton: So it was you who drove everyone out of this place?

Flowey: What are you talking about? They got scared because they never saw my friends.

              Undyne was not at all pleased to realize what was happening, she realized that Flowey was a threat and would persuade Papyrus not to be deceived.

Undyne: Papyrus! Listen to me, Flowey is bad! He isn’t a good person.

Papyrus: What?

Flowey: ... So it's going to be like this? Who are you going to listen to? Me or them?

Papyrus: ... I don’t understand...

Undyne: Believe me Papyrus! I'm telling the truth!

              Papyrus was confused, he had never seen Flowey being bad; he always proved to be a good adviser friend and he would never hurt anyone. That way, Papyrus didn’t want to believe in Undyne, however as much as she was his best friend. And Flowey, seeing that he didn’t decide, the flowey decided to take advantage of the situation to manipulate him.

Flowey: HAH! She says you can trust her, right? But ... Have you ever wondered why she didn’t let you into the Royal Guard so far?

              Undyne looked perplexed at the flower, not expecting him to know the real reason she didn’t let Papyrus in. On the other hand, he was curious to know the truth and watched the flowey.

Flowey: If I remember correctly ... She said you're too kind to come in… Of course! Such an innocent creature, pure and ... FOOLISH as you would never enter the Royal Guard!

              After that, Papyrus wasn’t believing what he had just heard. That was an absurd, Papyrus was sure Undyne would never say something like that. That was what he thought until he saw her expression, Undyne ducked her head, agonized, she didn’t know how Flowey could figure it out, the only one who knew this was Frisk, and she didn’t believe Frisk would have told him.

Papyrus: ... Undyne?

Undyne: I'm sorry...

              Flowey laughed wickedly, seeing that he had achieved his goal. Papyrus began to dislike her to know the truth of Flowey. He began to feel very bad.

Papyrus: ... Why did you say that? You don’t believe me, do you?

Flowey: See now? Why would she let a coward get into the Royal Guard? She even said she had PITY from you!

Undyne: SHUT UP NOW YOU LOATHSOME FLOWER!

              Undyne inched forward against the knight holding Flowey, preparing to punch him in anger. However, before she could do that, the magician created a defensive barrier against her, protecting the knight and Flowey. When she punched the barrier, the shield returned her force back and the blow turned against her, pushing her and falling to the ground. Undyne couldn’t get up because of the force she used against herself.

Mettaton: … Undyne!

              Mettaton ran to her and tried to help her lift up. Meanwhile, Papyrus decided not to look at them by disgust. Flowey saw that it was a good chance to split them.

Flowey: So you believe me, don’t you? Join us!

Undyne: Papyrus, no!

              He didn’t hear Undyne and accepted Flowey's offer, walking toward him and turning to see Mettaton and Undyne against them. Flowey glanced happily at Papyrus when he saw him at his side.

Flowey: What do you think about punishing them for treason? I can help you with that.

              Without waiting for his response, Flowey summoned vineyards from the floor that caught Undyne and Mettaton, giving them an intense electric shock. They screamed in pain until they were unconscious. Papyrus didn’t believe what he saw, that wasn’t what he expected to see and widened his eyes in astonishment.

Papyrus: … Why did you do this to them?

Flowey: They deserved their punishment, you should feel happy about it.

Papyrus: But...

              He didn’t realize that some vineyards had surrounded him until Papyrus was arrested by them in exactly the same way as his friends, getting immobilized. He didn’t understand anything else.

Papyrus: Flowey ... what are you doing?

Flowey: You'll see when I capture the human.

              It wasn’t long before Frisk arrived and realized what had just happened. She stared in astonishment at the scene she encountered: Undyne and Mettaton were trapped in the vines and unconscious, on the other side, Papyrus was trapped by Flowey and his monsters.

Frisk: ... This can’t be happening.

Papyrus: I'm sorry...

              Frisk didn’t understand his apology. She was even more agonized when she saw him crying.

Papyrus: ... If it hadn’t been me ... If I had listened to Undyne from the first time ... It would have been better if I had given up the Royal Guard...

Frisk: ... What are you talking about?

Flowey: See? Undyne confessed to him that he was useless to enter the Royal Guard. He joined me and I arrested the others to suffer their punishment.

Frisk: That's not true!

Flowey: How isn’t? You witness this yourself! She told you, didn’t she?

              She didn’t listen to Flowey and decided to make Papyrus convince himself that this wasn’t true, however much Undyne had thought this before, Frisk was sure he had proved otherwise.

Frisk: Papyrus, listen to me. You believe in yourself, don’t you? If you hadn’t helped me since the first time we’ve met, I wouldn’t have been able to get here! It was by your courage that you awakened your guardian soul!

              He didn’t answer her, too depressed to believe her words, he began to doubt himself. Frisk suffered to see him like this, without receiving any answer. She clenched her fists, demonstrating that she was angry. This time, Flowey went too far.

Frisk: ... Flowey ... Why are you doing this?

Flowey: Why? You should know what we want from you...

Frisk: What do you want?

Flowey: I want your soul ... You would break the barrier using the power of your determination. But that's not what we want you for. We will do something much greater ... We will resurrect the God of Hyperdeath!

Frisk: God? But what is this story?

Flowey: This is not something you should know. This is for the sake of all the monsters and you are just an obstacle to it all happening.

              Frisk was shaking in fear, she had no idea how to handle it, no one could help her, her friends were captured, and there was certainly no escape. He summoned vineyards from the ground to arrest Frisk and she felt vineyards tighten her whole body, becoming motionless and difficult to breathe. Flowey smirked and stared at her, just as if she were his prey.

Flowey: Look at you ... Alone and trapped, just like the first time we’ve met.

Papyrus: Wait ... You didn’t tell me you knew her.

Flowey: Oh, it's true ... Unfortunately I won’t let you see the rest of the scene.

              Flowey released sleeping spores that made Papyrus sleep instantly. Frisk didn’t want to accept that this was the end, to see that her friends were no longer beside her, nor was she herself capable of doing anything to save herself.

Flowey: KILL HER!

              The knight swung his spear and pointed at Frisk, invoking a powerful magic from his spear, capable of destroying anything in an instant. Flowey started to laugh hysterically and Frisk hung her head, angry and crying, she continued to refuse to accept it, she was struggling to release herself from the vineyards relentlessly.

Frisk: No! I can not die here ...

              Sans was looking at all that scene agonized, he couldn’t let it happen. He tried to use his power to stop time, but at that moment, his despair left his powers unstable, leaving him unable to use them at that moment. Desperate, he felt he had to do something urgently. So, he decided that he should abandon the request Frisk had made and enter the middle of the confrontation to protect her one last time.

Sans: I'm sorry about that ...

              The knight launched his magic and at the same time he jumped in, breaking one of the windows and landing between Frisk and the knight. For a few seconds, Frisk realized that someone had entered the middle of the confrontation and tried to identify who had appeared. He was struck by the magic that the knight had invoked and due to the force of it, he was pushed and Frisk was taken along. Both fell to the ground after being dragged by meters of the previous site. After they stopped, Frisk tried to rise with difficulty because of the weight that was above her and, looking better at who had saved her, she saw the hooded guy fallen, unconscious in front of her. She looked puzzled and put her hands on his head, trembling and ready to cry.

Frisk: Why ... Why ... did you do that?

              She didn’t believe it, she even believed he decided to use his life for her till the end. After all she said, the affection she showed, it was not fair that it would end like this. On the other hand, Flowey was annoyed with what had happened.

Flowey: You idiot! You used your life only to save the human. What are you going to do now, girl?

              Frisk couldn’t take his eyes off him, wishing he'd wake up. But, looking sharply, she noticed something odd. The hood was partially open and she noticed the eyes closed and the skull smooth and white, this image was very familiar. She wondered if she had been fooled this whole time and decided to take off her hood completely and lower his mask. When she did this, she recognized who was behind the hood. There were no words to describe the shock she'd received at that moment; the only words that came out of her mouth were those of his name.

Frisk: ... S ... Sans?

              It was all too unbelievable. It wasn’t possible that all along, the person she most despised was the one who had helped most. She couldn’t think of anything else, Frisk cried even more when she discovered the truth. Feeling every tear fall on his skull, Sans opened his eyes and saw Frisk in that state, he felt her looking at him as if she was seeing death.

Frisk: ... Why? ... Why didn’t you tell me before?

Sans: Heh ... Didn’t I tell you? I made a promise...

              She still couldn’t believe it, he was really dying. Frisk kept sobbing loud and trembling until she closed her eyes and shook her head, refusing to accept it. Regret in her heart began to torment herself and seeing her fists clenched, he dragged one of her hands to reach for her fists and calm her down, since it was the last thing he could do at that moment, then he closed the eyes slowly.

Sans: ... I'm sorry to... keep ya ... wait...

              He closed his eyes completely and Frisk couldn’t feel any more sigh from him, his hand losed strength and fall to the ground. Frisk only felt her despair overwhelm her, she leaned her head on his chest and cried in agony, her hands once again closed tightly and she wished herself that it had never happened, she wanted to see him back at all cost. Suddenly her emblem began to react with her feelings, manifesting a powerful and blinding light that came from within her soul. Neither Flowey nor the monsters could see what was happening, as so strong the light was.

Flowey: BUT WHAT IS THAT?

              Frisk felt her power rising more and more until she lost all control of it. Her power expanded in such a way that time-space was completely distorted and she lost control of her body, entering into a deep sleep. Suddenly she opened her eyes in alarm and found herself on the bed in her bedroom, inside the hotel where she was staying.

Frisk: … What happened here? Where is everybody?

              She stood up and looked around. Leaving the bed, Frisk found her cell phone and looked at the date, it was the same day she was and, looking at the time, it was five-thirty in the afternoon. If she wasn’t wrong, the dinner was six o'clock. She was perplexed at what she had just discovered.

Frisk: I ... I went back in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter was so tense that it gave me chills.  
> Who else feel it too?


	18. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/01a88n3az1wz

                Frisk was static for a few seconds, trying to assimilate what had happened. For her to be sure that she had really gone back to the past, she glanced again at the clock, confirming a few minutes left to give six hours.

Frisk: If I really went back in time ... Is he alive?

                Without wasting more time, she ran to get ready. She had to make sure that even if she had wanted this, she didn’t expect it to really happen. After dressing, she hurried to the door of the hotel and realized that he had not supposedly arrived. A few seconds later, she saw someone in the background approaching, walking up to her. She couldn’t stop looking who was approaching until she was sure who she was. Frighteningly, she saw Sans again. He walked over to her, surprised that she was waiting for him.

Sans: What's up? Am I late?

                She didn’t know what else to say, that was unbelievable. She remembered clearly that she had seen him die a few minutes before, and that caused her a bad feeling.

Sans: … Are you okay?

                Frisk lowered her head and refused to look at him. Sans noticed her reaction and tried to keep calm, she was acting very strange and he wasn’t understanding the reason.

Sans: ... At least eat something, it'll make you feel better.

                He reached out his hand and waited for her to hold on. Frisk looked at his hand for a few seconds and remembered that they would have the supposed conversation in which he had something important to talk about. She held his hand without looking at him and both teleported to the restaurant. The same scene repeated itself, they sat at the same reserved table, and she saw the same candle in the middle of the table, the same waiter leaving the same menu. Frisk picked up the menu and opened it, beginning to read without detaching his gaze from it. Sans went on strangely, and without saying anything, he picked up the other menu to read. He wanted to let her say first, whether she wanted to eat or talk, but she didn’t say anything. The situation lasted for two minutes that seemed like forever. He was sweating cold in that situation and without waiting any longer, he closed the menu and looked at her.

Sans: Look, I need to tell you why I called you here ...

                She didn’t react even hearing him and he began to speak, summing up the whole story of the door to the ruins. She heard it all again, silently. Now it all made sense, the promise he made ... She blamed herself for not realizing who he was before... No… He should have told the truth before inventing that fake name. She started to cry in anger, all this time, her feelings didn’t correspond to what she thought was true. After everything she did, having opened up and talked about what she felt ... He'd lied all this time and it made her bitter. Her stomach began to wrap, she was really discontent.

Sans: I hate to make promises ... But, I must admit, if she had not asked for this ... man ... You would have died before you realized ...

Frisk: ... Lie...

                Sans was startled by the answer, he did not expect her to react that way. Frisk wiped his tears remorsefully and closed the menu, looking at him. She had a look of anger in her eyes, making him feel intimidated.

Frisk: ... You lied to me ... All this time.

Sans: ... Hey… Calm down, okay? I was just kidding...

Frisk: And what about protecting me? … To hide in that disguise? Were you kidding about that too?

                Hearing that, he was perplexed. He didn’t expect her to know the truth and worse, that it had upset her a lot. He knew it was his fault and didn’t know how to apologize. He could only hear her discount her anger on him.

Frisk: I already know everything, I don’t need excuses ... I believed in you, I expressed my feelings, but now ... this is being too much for me.

                She cried again and stopped staring at him, her mind was empty and she let her anger seize her. Sans no longer knew what to do. Seeing her in this state, her guilt increased even more. He tried to explain himself one last time.

Sans: ... I was trying to tell you this now. I'm sorry for hiding this, please listen to me.

Frisk: No... Do not protect me anymore...

Sans: What?

Frisk: ... If you keep protecting me ... YOU WILL DIE!

                She looked at him again after giving her last word and saw his reaction. He was completely shocked, not understanding why she had said that. Frisk didn’t want to have to face him anymore and decided to leave the table, running and crying. On the way out of the restaurant, Frisk came upon several cameras and Mettaton came to her side to do an interview.

Mettaton: Honey, tell me everything! How was dinner? Romantic? Deep enough to clear your feelings?

                Frisk did not look at anyone and shoved whoever was in front of her, ignoring all the journalists. Frisk ran to her room and locked herself there, curled up behind the door and began to cry.

                Mettaton and the others stared at the door of her bedroom, startled, they looked back into the restaurant and saw Sans standing. He had tried to reach her, but he knew it was better to give it up, he didn’t want to face the journalists. As he turned, the waiter came running up to him.

Waiter: ... Are you okay?

Sans: ... No.

                He decided to leave, teleporting back to his room. He sat on his bed and placed his hands on his head, discredited. Everything went wrong, his attempt to speak the truth failed, and the only thing he thought was how she discovered it. He didn’t believe it was Alphys who spoke, and she herself told him to do it. He tried to remember some possibility and then, he thought it might be the fact that she is the guardian of the artifact. It had been a long time since he had heard the legend, and to be sure of what he was thinking, he decided to go to the library to look for a book about the ancient artifact. He searched through several books and found nothing to report on him completely. His last attempt was to enter the secret lab and search for the old research. After much searching, he found precise information about the artifact.

_"... The one chosen by the artifact could control the timelines and change the space-time, being able to change the history of the planet. The seventh guardian contains a portion of the power coming from the legendary artifact... The strength of his powers is determined by the belief and feelings of each, but only one with such determination is capable of obtaining the artifact.”_

                Meanwhile, Frisk was still cowering in her room several hours after the supposed date. She didn’t want to sleep or eat, being so frustrated. She held her pillow and hugged him. Suddenly, she heard a call from the cell phone, calling her. Frisk decided not to answer and left her cell phone. When the call dropped into the answering machine, Frisk heard someone talking on it.

Alphys: Frisk ... it's me ... I just called to find out how you are...

                Alphys was broadcasting on her cell phone. She knew what had happened through Mettaton and she felt worried. Not knowing what to say to comfort her, Alphys decided to tell the truth about what she and Sans had talked about, because she had a part in it.

Alphys: ... S-sorry about what happened, Frisk ... About the data you asked me ... I knew who he was ... but ... I made Sans promise he would tell you before ... So I didn’t tell ... I’m sorry ...

                Alphys hung up and Frisk lay back. She didn’t feel anything else at the moment. Frisk thought about what it would be like the next time she had to fight. After the last event, her thoughts no longer focused on working together. She didn’t want her friends to fight for her anymore. Instead, Frisk wanted to prove to herself that she could fight alone.

Frisk: I don’t want to involve anyone else ... I don’t want anyone to die by my fault...

                Far away, in a far-off place, there was a dense, dark forest on the side of Snowdin, where haven’t many monsters living there because they believed it was a haunted place by dark-possessed monsters. But there was someone there. On their trail, branches and vines grew wildly until they dried and transformed, gaining another form. The creature that was once a flower, has become another specie. Humanoid, black stripes appeared on his new limbs and his eyes became black, he had white fur and rounded horns. Also, he wore a purple robe, stamped with the same figure that Toriel wore on her robes. He stood up and looked at himself, contemplating his new form and felt a greater power filling his body.

?: Finally ... thanks to this power ... I was finally reborn as the God of Hyperdeath. The power of Determination is useless now against me, darkness has returned to destroy mankind!

                Convinced of this, the creature raised its arms high and raised evil spirits that flew, spreading and looking for other monsters to possess them.

?: Join me, Black army!

                Few by few, the spirits flew and spread their terror during the night; they were possessing several monsters while they slept. Gradually, the possessed monsters didn’t feel the spirit dominate their body and they were waiting for the order of the God of Hyperdeath to control them. After a while, after releasing excess power, the God of Hyperdeath felt weak and began to squirm, he didn’t understand what was happening, but seeing that he was about to return to the previous form, he understood that he needed the soul from Frisk to stay alive. He wasted no time and disappeared, advancing with his plan.

                Sans returned home and went to his room after reading about the artifact’s legend. He remembered Frisk's last words before she turned her back. He knew that Frisk could be alone, but he had no prospect any more. He was dispatched in the worst possible way, and why? He didn’t have the answer, he didn’t know how she found out. And even without knowing it, he wouldn’t try anymore since she showed that he hated him.

Sans: ... I'm sorry, ma'am, but ... I can not keep my promise...

                Convinced of this, he lay down on his mattress and turned to sleep, saddened. A few hours passed before a ghostly black spirit entered through the window of his bedroom and began to wander around the corners until he caught sight of Sans sleeping. He then flew, advancing against Sans, however, the skeleton sensed danger nearby and teleported himself, getting out of bed and standing on the other side of the room. The ghost gained a bodily form of a biped and his eyes were bright, he turned to look where Sans was and roared frighteningly. Sans looked at that evil being and he activated his left eye.

Sans: What do you want?

                The creature advanced again against him using his claws and Sans invoked blue bones to hit the ghost. The bones passed through his ethereal body and Sans turned away again, teleporting to the side, before the ghost managed to catch him. Seeing this, the ghost began to disappear completely and Sans didn’t lower his guard; he looked everywhere, tense, trying to find a clue where the ghost was. Unexpectedly, the ghost advanced at high speed, pushing him from its side and slapping him against the wall, grabbing his neck. He tried to fight to leave, without success. The ghost penetrated his gaze on him and entered his eyebrows, seizing his body and dominating his limbs. Sans sensed the presence of the ghost seizing him and screaming in agony, it was a horrible feeling of lack of control. Gradually he stopped shaking and screaming, it wasn’t him who was there anymore, the black ghost got his body and took control of it. Then, he reached up with an empty expression on his face and his left eye turned a purple color.

                At the end of the corridor, there could be heard rapid and noisy footsteps approaching. Papyrus reached Sans's bedroom running and opened the door quickly, worried.

Papyrus: SANS! I heard screams, what happened?

Sans: ... Ahn?

Papyrus: Are you okay?

Sans: … Yeah ... It was just a nightmare...

Papyrus: Really? Then let the Great Papyrus help you ward off your nightmares!

Sans: No need ... I'm going back to sleep.

Papyrus: Do not ignore me Sans! I'll get more sheets and...

Sans: ... I SAID...

                He stared at Papyrus angrily and revealed his left eye. Papyrus looked frightened at Sans, believing that he would never react like this to him, Sans realized what he had done and bowed his head in regret.

Sans: I'm sorry ... We'd better go to sleep. Good evening.

Papyrus: ... Okay, good night...

                Sans lay back on his bed and Papyrus took a few steps behind, closing the door. He felt there was something wrong with his brother and didn’t want to believe that he could have been possessed. He decided to find out about it the next day, he still hoped to know how the meeting Sans had with Frisk had been.


	19. Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/0ubx9ij726p

               During the night, the monsters who had been possessed woke up at dawn and began to walk on their own, without alarming their neighbors, and they all walked in the same direction and with the same steps, going towards the core. Alphys was still awake marathoning a drama anime, and regreting she couldn’t have helped them both earlier. She barely realized that the cameras were recording the march of the monsters possessed to the core, with the exception of Sans, who fell asleep that night.

               The next morning, Sans woke up without his own conscience, the ghost continued to seize his body. From there, he got up and not hungry, went to the door of his house when he was interrupted by Papyrus.

Papyrus: Good morning Sans! Sleep well? Guess what's up for break...

Sans: I'm not very well today, I'm going for a walk...

Papyrus: Hey! Won’t you tell me about the dinner with the human?

               Without answering, he left and closed the door, leaving Papyrus confused and upset. Papyrus wondered if he was so bad yesterday that he was about to act that way. But what really bothered him was that Papyrus had no opportunity to help his brother as he did for him. When he needed something, Sans was there ready to help him.

Papyrus: What happened to him? ... I don’t understand...

               Aside from that, Undyne was walking from the Waterfall to Papyrus's house when she noticed several people outside their houses, debating among themselves and desperate, searching for their family and friends who disappeared from nowhere. She noticed something was wrong. From a distance, she saw Sans approaching and she was about to wave at him when Undyne looked sharply. Sans continued looking down, totally ignoring her presence. They passed side by side, crossing paths and without exchanging a word. Undyne was surprised by his behavior and decided to hide in Snowdin’s forest without being noticed.

               As Sans walked toward the Waterfall, Undyne continued to watch him and saw him stop in the doorway. In it, there was a small cascade that formed a reflection of his face and Sans decided to teleport from there, revealing his purple left eye. As soon as he teleported, Undyne clearly felt a black aura that had left the place along with Sans, she looked at that scene perplexed and didn’t think twice, deducing what had happened to him.

Undyne: It can’t be ...

               She left the forest and ran to Papyrus's house, she had to know if Papyrus was well, and if he was, she should warn him that Sans had been possessed. Opening the door, Undyne found Papyrus in the kitchen, washing the dishes lightly and cheerlessly. She didn’t wait to greet him and ran up to him.

Undyne: Paps! Are you alright?

               Listening to Undyne nearby, he decided to hide his bad mood and turned to her, cheerfully.

Papyrus: ... Yes, I'm fine! As you can see...

Undyne: Look Paps, this is not the best time for distractions, you know what happened to Sans?

               Listening to her mention about her brother made him lower his mask and he started to feel sad, he didn’t pretend very well, just like Frisk.

Papyrus: I don’t know ... Last night I heard him screaming and he wouldn’t let me help. And today ... He left without eating and didn’t tell me where he was going, he was strange ... And he still didn’t tell me what he had yesterday with the human.

Undyne: I do not think that's the reason, Paps. I believe that something happened to him, and it is not good. When I saw him, he teleported from the Waterfall with an evil aura all around.

               He looked startled at Undyne and understood what she meant. That was hard to believe, but Papyrus feared that something like that had happened.

Papyrus: Wait ... Do you think he’s...?

Undyne: Yes, we have to warn the human and the others before anything happens!

Papyrus: There's only one thing left for us to do ... Call Dr. Alphys! And since you two are very close, I'll leave that to you!

Undyne: ... WHAT?

               Papyrus handed the cell phone to Undyne and she nervously stared at her cell phone and wondered what she was supposed to say to Alphys. It had been a long time since Undyne had called and asked Alphys about the weather, even though there was no weather forecast in the basement.

Papyrus: ... Hey, are you scared to call her?

Undyne: I'm not scared. Don’t be ridiculous!

               Undyne didn’t want to surrender to Papyrus's comment and called Alphys, typing her number with trembling fingers. Meanwhile Alphys just woke up when her cell phone rang, she picked up her cell phone from the desk to answer.

Alphys: Hello?

Undyne: A-Alphys? Good morning, I need to tell you something...

               When she heard Undyne's voice, Alphys fell from the bed and gripped the cell phone, shaking, she began to ask millions of questions in her head about what she really wanted to say.

Alphys: Uh ... G-good morning ... w-what do you-want to ... talk?

Undyne: It's ... about that day that I asked you about the weather, that was a joke ... Hahaha ... Who would have thought there would be something like this here ... right?

                She was so nervous about talking on the phone that Undyne preferred a million times to text-talk, talking on the phone wasn’t the best thing she liked. Papyrus was so intrigued by the subject that Undyne invented that he caught her attention. Alphys heard only Papyrus screams on the other end of the line.

Papyrus: UNDYNE! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! REMEMBER WHAT WE HAVE TO DO!

Undyne: AAAH ... Alphys. Can you see the cameras where Sans went? He is acting very strange today and we fear that something happened to him.

Alphys: Sans? Are you sure? Yesterday he was normal...

Undyne: Do you know what happened to him yesterday?

Alphys: He had gone to the hotel with Frisk for dinner and they ended up fighting ... It was tense...

Undyne: And why the hell did he go to dinner with the human? Did he have any particular reason for that?

Alphys: ... It's a long story actually ... Promise not to be angry if I tell you?

Undyne: Hah, coming from the bag of bones, I doubt it's something so serious; you don’t have to be afraid to tell me.

Alphys: Well ... You met the hooded guy, didn’t you?

Undyne: Oh yeah ... The secret admirer...

               Undyne didn’t realize that what she was about to hear was something unexpected, coming from Sans himself. She was smiling at the talk of the hooded guy, and Alphys began to tell her about the last time they saw him. Papyrus leaned his skull on the phone to hear what Alphys was talking about, and hearing what she had mentioned about the hooded guy, he felt a stab of rage rise again. Soon, what they heard was shocking and they both screamed on the cell phone, perplexed.

"... THE HOODED GUY IS HIM?"

               Meanwhile, Frisk left her room, determined to reach the exit and leave her friends alone, she didn’t want to involve them after what she had witnessed before turning back in time. As she walked into the main hall, she heard a great silence in the hotel and there was no one there. This was very strange when it came to Mettaton's most famous hotel. Without wasting any more time, Frisk continued her way through the other door that continued the way to another area of the basement. As she walked, she noticed some strange monsters walking toward the core and not noticing her presence. Frisk waited a moment to see that no one else was around and went into that core building. She began to hide in the surroundings and in the corners of the place to lose their attention. While she was hiding, she could feel that the monsters that were there were all possessed by darkness. It would be difficult for her to go through all these monsters watching every inch of that place. Frisk had to muster up enough courage to continue walking through the core and keep hidden from them.

               While Frisk was hiding, she saw a protective grid on the sides of the core walls and opened the grids of one to get in there and move through the core pipes. Luckily, Frisk noticed air-conditioning through the large pipes. As she crawled through the pipes, she began to listen to a conversation of two monsters. Frisk couldn’t hear from afar, but she swore she had heard something about the "Master" or "God," were they referring to the supposed Master Muffet mentioned? Or even this Master could be the God of Hyperdeath according to Flowey? Just thinking about what might happen if he were reborn, Frisk didn’t know how she would defeat him. These thoughts began to disturb her mind, and Frisk didn’t realize that she put too much force on the top grate where she was, opening it and dropping her from the barrel to the floor. She hurt herself during the fall, but when she realized that she had fallen close to the monsters who had stopped talking, she got up and started to run, realizing that she had caught their attention. As she ran, she was spotted by one of the guards.

Guard: STOP THERE!

               She didn’t obey him and kept running. The monsters that were scattered around the nucleus began to chase her in large numbers. Even in panic, Frisk was determined to run away from them and managed to find a room ahead. Even surrounded by some monsters, she managed to leap, dodging them and jumped into the door, automatically closing. Frisk sighed, narrowly missing the guards. When she got up, Frisk saw that there was a dark room, and there was a door in front, lit on the other side. As she left the room, she saw a huge hall leading to another elevator. Without knowing where this elevator would stop, Frisk stepped into it and the elevator closed, taking her to another place.

               Meanwhile, Papyrus, Undyne and Mettaton reached the core and heard voices from within the core building. They walked in to investigate and later, they saw several soldiers discussing each other, speaking of the "human" who had escaped. There was a commotion in that area, and the three of them took advantage of it to hide.

Undyne: Damn... There are a lot of them.

Mettaton: Alphys, any sign of her?

               Mettaton turned his attention to the speaker that was positioned in his chest, Alphys was in contact with them through the telephone line that came from the laboratory.

Alphys: _I'm still looking for her location._

Papyrus: I do not know ... I do not feel good in this place...

Alphys: _... I found it! She went straight to the capital using the elevator on the other side of the last room. But the guards surrounded that door, you will need to pass them to get to Frisk._

Undyne: How did she get there? Is she fine?

Alphys: _Yes ... For now. You must go fast, she needs to be safe._

Undyne: So we have no choice but to fight those guys.

               Undyne was the first to leave the hiding place and she stopped in front of them, along with Mettaton and Papyrus soon after. Standing at the head of the army, they noticed the presence of the three and positioned themselves to attack them.

Mettaton: There are many of them...

Undyne: It'll be cool to kick their butt.

Papyrus: But we shouldn’t do that!

Undyne: As long as the human isn’t here ... Why not?

               The army began to advance against them and by the number of monsters, there were about fifty of them. The three of them extended their arms, bearing the emblem and proclaiming.

               - Power of light, guide me!

               On the other side, after leaving the elevator, Frisk came upon a gray city; the houses in the background were larger and looked as if she were in a capital. As she walked through the wide corridors, she found a house with architecture that reminded her very much of the old house of the ruins. Seeing this, Frisk entered it without thinking twice and noticed that it was the same house as Toriel. As Frisk explored the house, she saw a floating light in the living room and Frisk approached that light curiously. She touched it and the light expanded, causing the whole house transform around, becoming a scene of memories. It was as if Frisk began to be part of those scenes. In the background, a voice began to recount to those memories.

_"There was a day when a child fell underground, weak and hurt, she called for help and someone answered her call. The child was rescued by the prince of the underground and finally adopted by the kings of the basement. They created her as if she was their daughter and she, together with the prince, was inseparable. "_

_"So ... something happened that changed everyone's destiny. She had been chosen as the guardian of the artifact. In charge of dispelling the darkness of the possessed monsters, she fought valiantly and all the monsters admired her as her savior ... But the more power she wore, the more she changed her gaze, distancing herself from everyone, including the prince, who would trust. "_

_"Until one day ... the guardian fell seriously ill. The prince, distressed, heard her last request. She wanted her body to be placed under a garden of golden flowers. And then ... she died. Taken by sorrow, he embraced her and at last absorbed her soul. When a monster absorbs the soul of a human, it becomes a creature of immense power, and so it happened. The prince, along with the soul of the first guardian, has become the most powerful creature in the whole earth. "_

_“Determined to keep his promise, he crossed the barrier, carrying her in his arms and laying her down on a bed of golden flowers. At that very moment, black and dark clouds covered the sun and the whole sky. A black creature, with pure hatred in its essence, came into being. He took both souls together in one mortal blow. The prince fell, soulless and impotent; he would never see that child who valued so much. The prince descended again to the basement and there expired, his body became ashes and it spread a curse throughout the kingdom of monsters, they fed a thirst for vengeance against humans.”_

               Frisk, hearing that story, felt sad and distressed by the enemy who had destroyed the lives of the two characters. She knew she was destined to face him sooner or later, but Frisk no longer knew what to do, she was no longer thinking of her friends helping her or anyone, she was only thinking of counting on herself.

               When she left the house, there was a way to a great palace ahead and she walked slowly, reaching the entrance. Inside the vast palace, the walls were yellow and there was a ceramic plaid floor of glass. The pillars and ceiling were painted yellow equally, and the stained-glass windows had a well-decorated and well-lit stained glass, illuminating the whole place magnificently. The interior resembled a great hall, and Frisk, as she walked, felt the presence of someone who sounded familiar to her. Then someone appeared, he was the same height, but was under the shadow of a pillar, making it impossible to see him.


	20. Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/0rrwfypxo2x

                Frisk was trying to see who it was that appeared before her and immediately, a bell rang loudly, leaving the room pale. Then a voice sounded familiar to her.

Sans: _... Your journey is almost over, soon you will see the King ... But before that, you will be judged for every action you made._

                After recognizing that voice, Frisk looked at him tense, she could feel a black aura surrounding him and she saw his left eye active, with another color she had never seen before, it was a purple color. His arm and hand extended before her and Frisk felt herself being pulled up, she was definitely too scared to look at him. He threw her back mercilessly, sending Frisk back. She stood up hard and looking at him again, he stepped out of the shade and was illuminated by the light from the window. It was definitely Sans, but he was possessed by darkness and was acting without conscience. Frisk had to get him to wake up and tried to call him.

Frisk: Stop, please... This is not you...

                He didn’t hear her and reached out again, causing several bones to come up and thrown at her. Frisk got up and turned away from them quickly. With no choice, Frisk saw that she should use her powers to get him back to normal. She held up her badge and lift it up, transforming herself into the guardian of Determination.

Frisk: ... I don’t want to fight you, but I know you're going to hurt me... I forgive you whatever it happpens.

                After saying these words, Sans began to attack her and Frisk forcibly started to deviate, using her powers to move faster against his attacks. Before Frisk started to get tired, she stopped and felt that there was one more magic she could do. This time, Sans summoned more bones and they threw themselves at her faster. Meanwhile, Frisk made a quick move with her staff and light balls popped around her, shooting at the bones and destroying them in the air, dropping a bright dust. Frisk didn’t know how long she should be able to continue fighting this way, he was too strong for her level and Frisk was just trying to save time. She saw that she couldn’t get him back to normal like this and once again, she tried to wake him up.

Frisk: Please... Stop... It's me...

                He heard no supplication and went forward again against her. This time, he summoned several daggers and threw them at once. The daggers were much faster and Frisk tried to conjure up more balls of light to nullify them, but they were too fast and one of them hurt her face, cutting her jaw. Others ended up cutting her leg and her arms. Frisk began to tremble and continued to resist, even in pain. She had to think of something fast, some memory that touched him, some memory that could make him remember himself again...

Frisk: Sans... Stop... I can’t go on like this ... I left all my friends and I came here alone, because I believed it was better... I forgot my purpose again...

                He was with his Gaster Blasters about to fire at her while Frisk was still shaking, trying to argue.

Frisk: One time... You told me to believe in myself, that everyone believes in me... My purpose was always to free all the monsters from the darkness and from the beginning; I decided that I would do it without fighting... And whenever I see someone possessed, I remember...

                Few by few, he began to remain static and recalled what he did in the past. He remembered the first time he saw her fighting at Papyrus’ side, and he appeared, encouraging her. He stopped to hear her speak and Sans felt that he knew that phrase.

Frisk: " _Can you spare the creature in front of you?_ ”... Besides... You promised to protect me. So, I beg you... Remember who you are...

                Memories returned with more intensity and he remembered when he first met her. With each encounter they had, He noticed Frisk strengthened her confidence more and more. Since she became known, monsters from all regions commented on her, even he admired her. With that, he also had a flashback of the Gate of the Ruins event. He had just said another of his jokes and the lady on the other side of the gate was not laughing this time, he looked surprised at the door and didn’t stop worrying.

Sans: Something wrong?

Toriel: ... Can I ask you something?

Sans: What is it?

Toriel: You know the artifact always belonged to humans...

Sans: Yeah.

Toriel: But... I worry that, of all humans, this power falls into the hands of a child ... If he falls here, I know I won’t be with him to protect ... You can protect him to me? Please?

                Sans was surprised to hear this request and stared thoughtfully at the floor. He didn’t know how he would be able to keep that promise, since it was against his work.

Sans: Why did you ask me something like that?

Toriel: I don’t know... But something made me feel that I should entrust this to you.

Sans: Does your intuition say that?

Toriel: I believe so.

                Across the door, Toriel was staring at her emblem on her chest. It was a purple heart with a book behind it. Sans was surprised to see that she trusted him too much to ask for it, so he decided to accept without much hope.

Sans: ... Okay then, but I can’t guarantee anything.

Toriel: I know you'll do a great job... you just have to believe in yourself...

                As he remembered his promise, he put his hands under his skull and began to react with the memories that flooded his mind. Within him, he began to fight the ghost of darkness to regain control of his consciousness. Frisk saw his reaction and realized that it had worked. As she held her staff tightly, about to make him back to normal, she noticed something popping up inside his chest, a different glow that caught her attention. Immediately, her badge flashed together and Frisk realized that there was a new guardian soul nearby to wake up. She looked at Sans in perplexity, she never imagined that he was another guardian indeed. Frisk feared that when he woke him up, he would gain new powers, but without consciousness back. Even so, Frisk pointed to his soul and a light came out of Frisk's badge, coming towards him and materializing into a new emblem: a yellow heart with the skull of a dragon behind. Sans stopped responding and looked at that emblem, startled. He heard a voice nearby as he took the badge.

_"Wake up! Guardian of Justice. "_

                Enormous energy surrounded the entire palace, transforming it. He got a yellow uniform, his overcoat was dark-yellow-colored with dragon skull shoulder pads. He also acquired dark trousers with boots and gloves, and finally a belt around his waist with the badge placed. After that, the light dissipated and he stood still, without opening his eyes, He became filled with yellow aura.

                Seeing that he didn’t move, Frisk approached him slowly, hoping to have him awake. Sans, however, looked directly at her as he noticed her presence and Frisk saw his purple iris again. It seems that the situation has worsened. Frisk no longer knew how to deal with him by this time and realizing that Sans had not awakened, she just watched him hold her with his bones around and he reached out his left arm, popping a bazooka on his arm. There also came a Gaster Blaster, leaning on the mouth of his weapon. He aimed his gun at Frisk and was about to execute her when Frisk lowered her head and started to cry. Seeing that she had let this end, she began to realize that there was nothing left for her for choosing to abandon her friends. She thought she didn’t deserve to live and so, she said what she felt before being executed.

Frisk: ... I'm such an idiot, isn’t it? Because of me, my friends aren’t here anymore. I don’t blame you for being upset with me, I was so selfish ... I just wanted to be with everyone, talking and dining and laughing at your jokes...

                Before he pulled the trigger, the back door is opened with a blast from there. The three came to help Frisk, but when they saw the scene ahead, they were even more surprised by what they found.

Undyne: Human! What the hell...?

Papyrus: ... Sans?

Mettaton: Is he a guardian too?

                They looked at Sans wearing that different outfit and immediately deduced what had happened, but he still had that same dark eye appearing. Meanwhile, Frisk didn’t believie it, her friends showed up just as she was about to die and that made him distracted. Sans began to focus on stopping them and Undyne advanced against Sans, using her larger spear to counter his attacks. Mettaton took advantage of this and used his chains to pull Frisk and make her land next to them. She couldn’t face them as she felt resentful.

Frisk: I'm sorry...

Papyrus: You're with us now, human... It’s okay! But my brother...

                Papyrus was looking perplexed at that scene, he couldn’t believe Sans was fighting against his friends. He was still fighting against Undyne and Mettaton made more chains summoning from the ground, heading toward Sans to arrest him. Sans noticed the chains approaching and teleported, straying from them and he eventually distanced himself from the four. Undyne jumped back and was already feeling tired after so much fighting with force against those monsters possessed of the core.

Undyne: Dammit! I never imagined he was that good at battle...

Frisk knew the reason behind it, he could stop time in his favor and prevent it from being hit so easily. Seeing this, she had to find a way to stop him, she created this situation and was determined to stop it. With her last effort, she wished to her badge to give her strength, once again, to drive out his darkness once and for all.

                Sans started to move again at high speed and Frisk did the same. Before she was stopped by the three, they were both crossing their paths and Sans prepared to hurl his daggers at her. Frisk used her power to approach him quickly without Sans noticing and the three only saw Frisk embrace him suddenly. They looked startled, even Sans, who stood still, receiving that hug and not doing it back.

Frisk: Forgive me for not listening you before... If you're still there... I...

                Waiting for him to react, Sans prevented her from continuing to speak and threw her back, knocking her to the ground. By this time, Frisk was surrendering, she refused to hurt him and wanted to see him back, but it seems that was impossible. After seeing Sans throwing her, Papyrus looked discredited that his brother had hurt her with such contempt. Sans would never dare to hurt her, he is not like that ... He understood that this, in fact, wasn’t his brother and then, Papyrus began to react, looking at him with anger and decided to intervene.

Papyrus: You, evil creature! I can’t believe you used my brother and hurt the human! I, the Great Papyrus, Guardian of Kindness, will have to punish you!

                Sans was so focused on killing the human that he didn’t even realize that Papyrus was preparing his attack to stop him. Undyne and Mettaton looked at him in surprise and Papyrus launched his spaghetti attack on Sans.

Papyrus: Kindness! Master Chef Attack!

                His rage caused his attack to be launched quickly and with great intensity. Sans noticed Papyrus's attack coming quickly and he was hit, flying against the wall of the palace. He was arrested for the excess of spaghetti. Frisk looked at Papyrus in dismay and with Undyne's help, she stood up and looked at him sadly.

Frisk: ... I didn’t want you to have to go through this...

Papyrus: He... He'll be fine... Won’t he?

                He was so tense after making such a move, afraid he'd overreacted and that his brother might remember that. Already Frisk took her staff and, using all her focus on making Sans back to normal, the energy of the staff was reached and she pointed at him.

Frisk: By the power of Determination, I command the darkness to leave!

                As she did so, a light beam shot toward and hit him. Sans felt the darkness leave his body and evaporate, being in complete agony until the light dissipated. All the spaghetti that was holding him disappeared and he fell, sitting up in a bad way. Frisk ran to meet him and knelt down, watching him sleep. She felt guilty about what had happened and began to sob.

Frisk: Forgive me... If I hadn’t said that, you wouldn’t be like this ... I thought... That I would lose you again.

                Her friends approached them slowly to see him and Frisk felt a hand put on one of her fists. When she looked, Sans was displaying her usual smile and comforted her.

Sans: Heh... It’s okay, kiddo.

                He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was the cuts marked by her body. He began to feel puzzled to realize that he had cut her off, and Frisk noticed that he had changed his temper.

Sans: I ... Did I do that?

Frisk: It's okay, it's not your fault...

                He immediately felt disappointed by what he did; he thought he had broken the promise at that moment, even though he knew he had been controled earlier. He stood up, walking to the nearest window and refused to look at his friends as they stared at him, startled.

Sans: You can go ahead, I'll stay here.

Frisk: But...

                Before Frisk approached him, Papyrus went to her and put his hand on her shoulder, interrupting her as he looked at her calmly.

Papyrus: I'll talk to him, you can go.

                Seeing that both would have a serious conversation between brothers, Frisk looked once more at Sans and then she turned to walk with Mettaton and Undyne, moving on until she met the King. Meanwhile, Papyrus kept standing staring at his brother; he was clearly upset about everything that happened, even by Sans having hidden from his brother.

Papyrus: I want explanations, Sans.

Sans: From what?

Papyrus: Why have you been hiding all this time from us? I thought you trusted me, you were always on my side to help me when I needed to. How do you think I feel when I see I can’t repay this favor?

                Sans knew he had upset his brother. From the beginning, when Papyrus told him that he was a guardian like Frisk, internally he felt apprehensive. The dark monsters were ruthless and he feared as much for Frisk as for his brother that they were defeated in battle. And since he had promised the lady, he decided to disguise himself, because everyone in the Underground knew him as Sans, the comedian sentinel, and nothing more.

Sans: Heh ... I let you down, didn’t I? Forgive my lack of trust...

Papyrus: I see ... And why did you disguise yourself all this time?

                Sans looked at his brother and began to tell him about the promise he had made to the lady on the other side of the door of the ruins and his reason to disguise himself. Papyrus didn’t know he was talking to someone during his work, but that didn’t bother him at all.

Sans: ... I don’t know how I'm going to look at the lady who asked me to protect her. That promise was very important to her, and I broke it.

Papyrus: Don’t you think you're getting too heavy on yourself? The human had forgiven you. And if you tell the truth to that lady, she will understand.

Sans: You really think so?

Papyrus: Since when did you begin to doubt the sincerity of the Great Papyrus?

Sans: … Sorry bro.

Papyrus: And next time I'll be forced to cook breakfast spaghetti for a month!

Sans: Did you pick the recipe on undernet? Do not forget to add the SAUCE on it.

                Papyrus stopped for a moment and became angry when he heard his pun, but this time they both laughed at each other, ignoring the current situation. Papyrus couldn’t deny the kindness in his heart to forgive his brother and both apologized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' outfit as Guardian of Justice: http://fav.me/daxbmj3
> 
> You expected that, huh? >:)


	21. Final Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/0dhzwitfaa1

                 Walking toward the throne room, Frisk, Undyne, and Mettaton didn’t exchange a single word. Undyne was reflecting on what happened at the judgment palace. At the beginning, she remembered when Papyrus begged her to enter the Royal Guard and she didn’t leave him, however, she agreed to train him. After realizing his kindness and gentleness, Undyne preferred to teach him how to cook than to be in such a place, and make him forget the idea of being a member of the Royal Guard. She felt cheated when she saw Papyrus's courage to help her and Mettaton defeat the core monsters and make Sans stop attacking Frisk. Undyne began to feel bad for having doubted his capacity. While she thought about it, she didn’t notice that she was walking slowly and falling behind. They both looked back and saw her, confused.

Frisk: Undyne?

Undyne: Uh ... sorry.

                 She walked to catch up with them and again the three of them didn’t say anything. Undyne could only think that she had been prejudiced and out of nowhere, she asked a strange question.

Undyne: You ... you know what it's like to meet someone for a long time and then notice that you do not really know him?

                 Frisk heard that and by coincidence, she knew the answer. Undyne soon noticed what she had said and felt nervous.

Undyne: What I'm asking... You know it, don’t you?

Frisk: Yeah... I think we should get to know them better.

Mettaton: I can say the same. You just thought I was an entertainment robot until I discovered my powers.

Frisk: You're right.

Mettaton: Always, darling.

                 Undyne soon interrupted them and stared at Frisk, annoyed at what she'd done to leave them unannounced.

Undyne: So I need to tell you something. Whatever your reason for avoiding, I didn’t expect this from you. Even if you had a fight with that skeleton, I thought you trusted us. We said we would help you whatever you need, and if we hadn’t arrived on time, you could have died.

Frisk: I know... it won’t happen again.

Undyne: I hope so. If not, I'll personally hunt you down and make your own hell. That's what friends are for, isn’t it?

                 Undyne laughed after saying so and they reached the throne room. Looking in to see if there was anyone, there was apparently only a well-tended garden with several yellow flowers and an empty throne in the middle of the garden.

Undyne: You'll see Asgore in this room, usually he stays here taking care of the flowers.

Frisk: Okay, I'll introduce myself and explain the situation, then we'll look for the two guardians.

Undyne: Okay, we'll wait here.

Mettaton: And if you need us, just scream.

                 She waved them both into the throne room. Taking a few steps forward, the door behind her closed, as Undyne and Mettaton stood outside, staring at the door.

Mettaton: Strange ... Why would Asgore lock the door with Frisk inside?

Undyne: Sometimes he just needs a private conversation.

                 Noticing that the door had closed, Frisk looked around and saw there was someone on the other side of the room, mysteriously he stared at her and turned away. Strangely, Frisk ran into the other room and saw a wide hallway with another entrance to the back of it. From there, one could hear the sound of the wind blowing with some intensity. Frisk was intrigued to hear that loud sound and as she approached the other entrance, someone came out, interrupting her. Frisk saw a monster far larger than her, had a goat's head with blond hair and beard, broad horns and a crown adorned on his head. He wore gold shoulder straps and a blue cape that covered his entire body. His gaze was serene and gentle. Frisk came upon such majesty and recognized him as the King of the Underground. When he saw her, he smiled and turned to greet her.

Asgore: I'm sorry for not introducing me, I'm Asgore. What's your name, little one?

Frisk: I'm Frisk. Your Majesty, I came not with the intention of fighting, I just...

                 Out of nowhere, Frisk remembered Toriel's words about Asgore's intention to kill her and began to feel tense. She didn’t know how she should keep staring at him, he seemed to be so kind to her, but what if this was all a trick? Asgore noticed that she had interrupted his speech and tried to calm her down.

Asgore: Don’t worry, little one, you can tell me everything.

                 Frisk tried to calm down, but she began to realize that it was not "just" that, there was something wrong going on. She looked around and noticed a cold, dark presence nearby, but she couldn’t determine where, since there was only her and Asgore in that hallway. Frisk began to babble as he tried to identify the evil presence.

Frisk: I ... I came to break the barrier ... with my friends...

Asgore: I see... And where are your friends?

Frisk: I brought them here, but I couldn’t get everyone together yet, I'll call them ...

                 Before she finished speaking, she turned to the exit. However, she began to realize that the evil aura had grown and darkened the place. That presence was behind her and she heard Asgore change his tone of voice busily.

Asgore: ... They can not enter.

                 She knew that this wasn’t going well, turning slowly to see him again, she saw Asgore bow her head, without looking at her. He emitted a dark, intense aura. Frisk saw that he too had been possessed.

Asgore: I need... your soul ... I myself will break the barrier.

                 After speaking this, Asgore showed his arm with an emblem in his hand that had caught inside its cover, was an emblem with a clear blue heart with a sword behind. After picking it up, it is surrounded by light blue aura and then, he transformed. He wore silver armor, a helmet that resembled a samurai, his long cloak changed color to a lighter blue, and his shoulder pads changed shape. Among his robes came a belt and the emblem was on it. After transforming, he took his trident and looked at Frisk with a closed look and surrounded by black aura.

Asgore: I am the Guardian of Patience; I carry the shield of desolate souls.

                 Frisk could hardly believe what she was seeing, she hadn’t awakened him at all, had the first guardian done it? He proved a very strong opponent and Frisk didn’t want to fight. Frisk believed that if he is also a guardian, they should join forces. Asgore advanced with his trident, looking at her to hit. Frisk managed to turn aside in time and noticed that he was less agile than Sans, but he was able to make precise movements. He turned back and cast his fire magic against her. Frisk noticed the fireballs flying against her and Frisk again summoned the spheres of light to nullify his magic, creating more dust of light. Seeing that bright dust, they both stood still for a few seconds.

Frisk: Asgore ... Listen to me, please.

                 He did not react when he heard her and prepared to attack again, without answering. Frisk had no idea how to get him back to normal as her friends stood outside waiting for her. Alternatively, she touched her badge and asked everyone to listen to and help her. That done, her badge flashed and did the same to everyone else. She even noticed that Asgore's emblem began to glow together and he stopped moving. He received the request for help and began to feel confused and distressed, placing his hand on his head.

Asgore: Help ... I need to help ... my daughter...

                 Frisk knew who he was talking to and was shocked, she had really been a guardian. Frisk decided to take advantage of this moment to get him back to normal. Meanwhile, on the other side, Undyne and Mettaton saw their emblems shine and felt that Frisk needed help now. They turned to the locked gate and felt indignant, seeing that it was still closed.

Undyne: But damn it! Am I going to have to use my attack every time I have to knock something down?

Mettaton: What are you complaining about, darling? Don’t you see that I'm here on your side?

Undyne: Whatever, in three.

                 Both prepared their attacks, Undyne concentrated his fury and power in his fist and Mettaton prepared his best kick. As soon as Undyne ordered, they went to hit the stone that sealed the place, together.

Undyne: Bravery! Shocking Punch!

Mettaton: Integrity! Supersonic kick.

                 Both advanced at the same time and attacked, trying to knock down the door with all their might. However, the rock only received a crack and then returned to normal. They both didn’t understand why such a stone door was not broken so easily.

Undyne: What the hell's that stone we can’t break?

Mettaton: It looks like it's surrounded by some barrier, we're going to need more force to knock it down.

                 Behind them, Sans and Papyrus were running because they felt they should help Frisk. But in the middle of the hall, Sans was feeling gasped and couldn’t run anymore. Papyrus, looking back, decided to carry him in his arms as he ran.

Papyrus: You really are a lazybones. Even though I've fought all those guys before, I'm not like you now.

Sans: Nah, you’re still hard to the bone, huh?

Papyrus: ... SANS!

                 Meanwhile, Frisk was concentrating on getting Asgore back to normal and soon, she saw him move toward her and use his trident again to stop her. She immediately stopped and jumped back, making him sting the trident on the floor. As he tried to get his weapon stuck, Frisk started to flee the opposite way and returned to his throne room and again, she concentrated, looking at that gate where Asgore would leave. She was already feeling tired, but her determination to make him back to normal was greater. Asgore saw that Frisk was standing there and he then held up his trident, whispered a few words and made his trident change shape.

Asgore: Patience ... Sword of Light.

                 His weapon now became a huge sword with a thick blade, fully illuminated by its power. He turned and Frisk noticed that he was about to use his special attack. Asgore swung his sword down and from there shot a rising arc of light, heading toward her. Frisk used her power to divert quickly and was almost missed. After this event, Frisk fell to the ground, being tired for having used so much power and for having concentrated some of its magic on the staff. She got up slowly and saw Asgore approaching her, his expression still cold and he held his sword firmly. Frisk no longer knew what to do there, she needed help and quickly, seeing that she could not get away from him in time. When Asgore raised his sword to hit her, someone else appeared there, using power to stop the situation.

?: Perseverance... Psychic field.

                 They both saw a circle of purple aura appear on the floor and Asgore realized that his mind was messed up and clouded by that wave of magic. He felt agonized and confused, losing the notion of time and space. Behind him, the person who surrounded him with his magic said a few words.

Toriel: Asgore ... Remember who you are, please...

                 Frisk recognized that voice and saw Toriel on the other side, protecting her once more. But this time, Frisk noticed she was wearing a different robe, with long cone-shaped sleeves, a half-open dress from the sides, and she had a magic book in front of her. As she used her magic, the pages of this book flipped through and through. Frisk wasn’t understanding why or how she got there, she thought Toriel had stayed in the ruins.

Frisk: Toriel?

Toriel: Please make him go back to normal, I trust you.

                 She said it without taking her eyes off him, concentrating on continuing to leave him static. Frisk then picked up her staff and felt it being filled with energy, thus making Asgore back to normal.

Frisk: By the power of Determination, I command the darkness to leave!

                 So saying, Frisk immediately pointed her staff toward Asgore, and Toriel cease her magic, leaving him there. Asgore saw the light beam strike him quickly and he felt the ghost of the darkness leave his body, disappearing. After that, Asgore became un-transformed and fell, sleeping soundly. Both of them also became untransformed and Toriel ran to him to see if he returned to normal. Meanwhile, Frisk approached to see her, she was still confused and upset and wanted to hear an explanation.

Frisk: Toriel... Why did you come now? Why didn’t you tell me about your powers before?

                 Toriel realized that she had upset her and stood up, looking at her and trying to explain.

Toriel: My child... I really have to apologize you. I thought I could let you make your journey alone, but ... I could not stop worrying about you, your adventure must have been treacherous, and I thought that if I showed you my powers, you would beg me to go with you, but I couldn’t leave the Ruins. What a serious mistake I made...

                 In fact Frisk was upset, but she decided to forgive her. After what had happened to Sans before, she didn’t want to get carried away by her feelings.

Frisk: ... It’s okay, I got here because my friends were with me.

Toriel: I see... You've matured a lot. I'm so happy to see you again.

                 Frisk approached Toriel and they hugged, deep down, Frisk was happy to see her again. Meanwhile, Asgore sighed before opening his eyes, slowly, he saw Toriel in front of him and he began to feel thrilled to see her back. Meanwhile, they noticed that Asgore woke up and Toriel changed her expression, showing her contempt.

Asgore: Tori... You're back!

Toriel: Do not "Tori" me Asgore ... I came by Frisk, she needs us and we need her. Besides, it was you who started this pointless war, what did you expect to gain from it? More lives destroyed?

Asgore: … You're right... I acted without thinking, forgive me for this...

Toriel: You'll need more than that to deserve my forgiveness.

                 Frisk decided to approach them and she touched Toriel's arm slightly, interrupting her. Toriel turned to look at Frisk in surprise.

Frisk: I believe he wouldn’t hurt other people.

Toriel: My child ... I’m sorry but that's our business. And I know that, he's silly.

Frisk: But...

Asgore: Don’t worry child, after that can we go to my house and have a cup of tea?

Frisk: Of course!

                 Frisk approached Asgore and hugged him, his embrace was so reassuring that she was relieved to see that she had managed to call everyone. She wasn’t thinking about breaking the barrier now, she wanted to spend some time with her friends and them. Toriel saw them embraced and remained silent, watching that embrace that radiated calm and compassion. She wondered if she had been too hard to have quarreled with him before.

                 That moment was interrupted by a shot that came from the other side of the gate, knocking it down. Frisk let go of him and saw her friends were there, they had managed to break the gate that locked them away. That was what Frisk thought until she saw Undyne outraged, seeing Sans pointing to the throne room.

Undyne: ... You did it because it was already cracked!

                 As soon as the door broke, they entered quickly and then, they saw the king, Frisk and Toriel looking at them equally. They looked at that scene for a few seconds and didn’t understand what was happening.

Undyne: ... Did we miss something?

Toriel: Hello! I suppose you're the friends who helped Frisk get here safely.

                 As soon as she spoke, Sans recognized her voice, it was identical to the lady who was in the ruins. He lowered his head, frightened and afraid to tell her what had happened. Meanwhile the others greeted her cheerfully.

Undyne: I'm Undyne, nice to meet you.

Mettaton: Sure, darling, I'm Mettaton.

Papyrus: I am the Great Papyrus!

Sans: ... hey there.

                 After hearing it, Frisk was worried to notice the tone of voice that came from him. Even if Frisk had forgiven him, he was still annoyed at what had happened. When Toriel heard his voice, she looked at him in alarm and recognized that voice. Excited, she walked quickly and approached him to thank him immensely. Everyone looked startled at the scene, especially Asgore.

Toriel: So you were the one behind the door! Thank you so much for having protected her for me, I knew you could do this...

Sans: Heh... it was nothing.

                 As much as he appeared to be well, Toriel noticed that something was wrong with him; she couldn’t deny it and looked at him, concerned.

Toriel: ... Are you okay?

                 Sans knew she had her intuition and saw that she could easily perceive that he was hiding something from her. Before he tried to explain to her what had happened, Frisk approached her and spoke, inadvertently.

Frisk: He helped me since I left the Ruins when I was in danger, and he was always protecting me and supporting me.

Sans: ... kiddo?

Frisk: … Until one day, we ended up fighting. Even so... If it hadn’t been for all of you, I wouldn’t have gotten here.

                 She looked at them all and her friends looked at Frisk in surprise at the words. Sans looked at her in astonishment, besides, he he became relieved to see the lady not questioning about that. Toriel smiled at both of them and turned to talk to Papyrus.

Toriel: So you're Papyrus, it's so good to finally meet you! Your brother told me so much about you.

Papyrus: Wowie! I was recognized by the Asgore’s clone! This is the best day of my life!

Toriel: Hey Papyrus, What does a skeleton tile his roof with?

Papyrus: ... Snow-proof roof tiles?

Toriel: No, a skeleton tiles his roof with SHIN-gles.

                 After hearing this, everyone was in shock, except for Sans and Toriel who were laughing hysterically.

Papyrus: I CHANGED MY MIND! This is the worst day of my life!

                 Everyone didn’t know the worst, hearing a pun on Toriel herself or the reaction of the Papyrus, which is remarkably funny and contagious to see him angry. So saying, everyone laughed for a few minutes of that unprecedented situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgore's outfit as Guardian of Patience: http://fav.me/db3bmow
> 
> Toriel's outfit as Guardian of Perseverence: http://fav.me/db5jl5h
> 
> Finnaly the seven guardians are here! What will we have next? Look forward!


	22. Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/0wwu3ucqoks

                 After a while and after greeting everyone, Toriel addressed them all briefly as they began to pay attention to her.

Toriel: It's good to see you all here. Thanks to all of you, we can finally break the barrier!

                 Hearing this, everyone exclaimed with great joy and then, each one began to think about the future of their lives out of the Underground.

Undyne: I'll finally see giant swords and robots in action!

Mettaton: I will make a world-wide career and I will be seen in all the places of the world.

Papyrus: I'll finally see the sun rise in the morning as I drive in my car, feeling the wind in my skull.

                 Frisk was infected with the joy of all of them to see that their mission is very close to finalizing. However, Toriel came close to her to clarify something before.

Toriel: My child. Could you tell us a little about how life is on surface?

Asgore: I think we should know a little about their customs, before we are caught by surprise.

                 Before speaking, Frisk began to think of the humans' reaction to see the monsters suddenly out of the Underground. Immediately she felt a little uneasy, knowing that many would probably not accept coexistence or even, they could create a social problem between them, she wouldn’t know how to handle it. Frisk wondered if it would be better if they stayed underground than anywhere.

Frisk: I think...

Toriel: ... Is everything okay?

                 She didn’t know how to say what she thought; Frisk feared she would disappoint their expectations if she talks to them what the surface was like. Seeing her concern, Sans approached her and touched her shoulder to calm her.

Sans: Hey kiddo, whatever your decision, we understand if you don’t want to leave here. After all, you have friends, food and a place to live from our part.

                 Surprised, she heard his words and that was such a great support for her. She could see that all the monsters put their trust in her and Frisk felt more confident from that. She looked at him gratefully.

Frisk: It’s okay, thank you.

                 She sighed and lifted her head, looking at everyone who was paying attention to her and she decided to speak what she thought at that moment.

Frisk: Actually, I don’t know if it's a good idea to get out of here. I fell here because I didn’t have a place on the surface where I fit. My life was monotonous, and if it wasn’t my decision to come here, I wouldn’t know you and I wouldn’t know what it's like to have a different life. What I want to say is that outside ... the surface may not be quite what you expect.

                 Everyone was surprised to hear it and they were filled with doubts. Frisk still had to explain better what she had just said.

Toriel: What do you mean, my child?

Frisk: Humans aren’t like me. I imagine that many of them won’t have a good impression of you, they have many social problems, they are selfish and they live for money and power. If they go further, I...

Undyne: Hey nerd...

                 Frisk is interrupted by hearing Undyne calling her; she was even more surprised to see Undyne with a smile and a confident look.

Undyne: What have you been thinking? We already knew that! Or did you think I was hunting you for nothing?

Mettaton: We're not fools, darling. Of course we know that not all humans are like you.

Asgore: From the beginning we believed that humans weren’t the best creatures we could count on. But you gave us a hope to open a new future for us.

Frisk: Guys...

Toriel: But if you still prefer to stay, we understand.

                 Confused and divided, Frisk didn’t know what to do from there, it was the dream of all monsters being released, but Frisk didn’t want them to be harmed by humans. Would it be selfish to deprive them of this freedom? Suddenly, the room had been darkened; filled with black clouds all around. A sinister chuckle appeared in the background and Frisk recognized that voice, while everyone else looked confused on all sides.

                 A giant vine appeared suddenly, grabbing all the guardians there minus Frisk. The vine was sucking their energy and keeping them from moving. Frisk knew it was too early to celebrate, she had forgotten that Flowey was still alive. The flower rose from the ground, staring at her casually.

Flowey: Did you really think it was over? You didn’t even have the chance to face me. Now what are you going to do? See your little friends give their souls to me? Or will you use your secret power?

Frisk: What are you talking about?

Flowey: Do not play dumb, you know very well what I'm talking about. Or… is it real that your friends don’t know that you have the power to return in time?

                 Frisk stared at Flowey, puzzled. She ducked her head to avoid them; she certainly didn’t want them to know that.

Flowey: But what's this reaction? Don’t you want that your friends knew that? Even if you don’t want to, I'll tell anyway. You discovered this power thanks to an idiot who should have died in your place. When you returned in time, I was able to discover my true form. Unfortunately… it didn’t last long. So I planned this ambush and now ... Their souls belong to me!

Frisk: ... Why are you doing this?

Flowey: Isn’t it obvious? I want you to use your secret power again, or I will be forced to use the souls of your little friends.

Frisk: I won’t do that, and I won’t surrender to you.

Flowey: Do you really want to see your friends suffer even more in my hands?

                 The flower controlled their vineyards, making them tighten each time more and more. Frisk couldn’t let him continue hurting them and quickly, she thought of some way to convince him.

Frisk: Stop! This is my chance to break the barrier and free everyone from here, even you will be free.

Flowey: Don’t talk bullshit. Do you still want to break the barrier after everything you've said about the humans? Do you want the monsters to go through what you went through?

Frisk: I don’t deny what I said, but I will break the barrier.

Flowey: Are you sure?

                 Frisk looked once more at everyone as she could feel their concern. They knew she didn’t want to leave and they didn’t want her to do something just for them, but she was sure of what she was talking about.

Frisk: ... It was thanks to them that I had more confidence in myself. I don’t want to do this just as thanks. I’ll do it because… The world is much more than the Underground, it makes no sense for me to stay down here when there is so much to discover and have a better life above, and they know that. I am their hope and it’s my mission to free them.

                 Flowey growled in disappointment as he saw Frisk determined to release them. And her friends looked at her hopefully and excited. Not wanting to lose that argument, Flowey thought of a deal.

Flowey: So we'll do the following… if you defeat me, you break the barrier and I'll leave everyone alone. If not, I will be the new God of this place and you will give me your soul.

Frisk: Whatever.

                 Frisk could hardly believe she'd actually agreed to confront Flowey. Even being a flower, Frisk knew how capable he was of causing great damage. He laughed and used his vineyards to grab Frisk, casting a spell that made her fall asleep. She no longer felt her body and didn’t have the strength to fight.

                 When Frisk woke up, everything was dark. She didn’t know where she was, so she saw Flowey's face in a larger size. He was grinning at her.

Flowey: Hi! It's me, Flowey, the flower! I owe you a big thank you! Thanks to you, I feel so different... I will show this world the true meaning of the word PAIN, and you’ll be the first to know it.

Frisk: Not before I beat you.

Flowey: ... Huh? Do you really think you can defeat me? Hehehehe ... You really are an idiot.

                 He started laughing loudly, in the same room several copies of him came around her, laughing at the same time as him. It was becoming a nightmare, Frisk didn’t know where she'd gone and she started looking for her friends.

Frisk: What did you do with them?

Flowey: Well ... They're with me.

Frisk: ... What?

Flowey: I absorbed their souls. Surprised? There is no one else to help you, you are just an insect before me, and what is a giant flower forward a miserable insect?

                 Suddenly the room brightened and Frisk saw something terrifying. Flowey's face was reflected on a television, around him there were cables that filtered out contained energy from somewhere, and he became colossally large. He was covered with vineyards and thorns, beneath the television; he had a monster head with fangs at the back. The various eyes that Flowey had on his body stared at her and the other Floweys around kept laughing hysterically.

Flowey: ... Witness the new omega power.

                 All she could do was dodging from his strong and quick attacks, but she couldn’t get away from them all. Flowey was incredibly strong, his projectiles, seeds, fire, and even missiles came out of him to hit her. For a long time, Frisk had strayed from several, and she knew she couldn’t get away from this for long.

Frisk: I need your help... Please ...

Flowey: Ooooh ... Are you missing them already? Right, I'll make you see your little friends ATTACKING YOU!

                 The room where they were became darkened. Frisk stood there, looking around and began to notice mirages appearing around her. She realized that the mirages were of her friends, but their faces were covered by a black cloud, remaining motionless. Frisk approached one of them and summoned, asking him to remember her and begging for help. But she realized that he wasn’t listening to her, instead of that, the mirage which she addressed began to attack her. Frisk jumped back, startled, and approached another to ask for help, and he did the same. She began to back away from them and being surrounded, they all invoked their weapons, preparing their special attacks to strike against her. Frisk didn’t know what else to do, she didn’t want to hurt them and didn’t want to see them hurt her; she was paralyzed in that corner.

Frisk: Why...?

                 Suddenly she noticed chains that came to grab and hold her. They looked at each other and prepared to attack her. That couldn’t end like this, there had to be a way to stop them. Before she gave up, her badge began to glow with memories she had cultivated with every friendship she had made.

                 Seeing this, she understood the memories she kept. Frisk trusted her friends and knew they would never dare to hurt her. Knowing that, her strength increased so much that she tore off the chains that held her as she closed her eyes, focusing all her strength as their mirages were about to strike her.

Frisk: I trust my friends; they would never do that to me. If you're listening to me now, free yourself!

                 After saying these words, she saw the souls of each one emitting a significant glow and left their bodies, leaving each other's chest. The bodies disappeared and she was able to free the souls of her friends, seeing them flying and dancing around her. After a while, the souls flew above her and went out of sight. Seeing this, Flowey returned where he was before, angry.

Flowey: You may have woken your friends, but they are still under my control!

Frisk: As long as they're with me, I'll never give up.

Flowey: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You fool ... You still haven’t seen anything!

                 He began to use all his magic against her wildly. Shooting projectiles came out on all sides. Determined, Frisk used her magic against his attacks, bumping into all the shots and traps. After a while, she began to get tired of using her magic and noticed Flowey getting euphoric and desperate.

Flowey: Depressing ... You keep fighting and now you're on the verge of death.

Frisk: … Someone like you would never understand about having hope and fighting for your dreams.

Flowey: HAHAHAHA ... Fight for your dreams? Look at you! You’re alone and abandoned.

Frisk: I don’t need to prove anything to you. While my friends are by my side, I won’t give up.

Flowey: Well... Are you so sure your friends are on your side?

Frisk: How can you say that?

Flowey: Think about it, you're smart. You always wanted a different life than you had. With friends, a mission and magical powers ... And you did it, didn’t you? How many of you humans would give anything to have this life you have now?

                 Frisk began to feel static, it was undeniable that she always wanted this from the beginning, since she saw that light on the surface as she appeared underground. When he revealed this to her, Frisk no longer knew how to react, agonized, she could feel a tightness in her chest.

Frisk: But ... That...

Flowey: ... Doesn’t make sense, right? Anyone would believe that you were dreaming this whole time. Everything you've lived here was just a dream.

                 Flowey was showing his devilish smile more and more frantically, and the yellow flowers around Frisk began to move, clinging to her and whispering that this was just a dream, preventing her from moving. Frisk could hardly believe what she was hearing; it couldn’t be true, everything she had lived so far couldn’t simply be a dream. She began to tremble and refused to listen.

Frisk: STOP! This is not true!

Flowey: Don’t worry ... One hour, everyone has to wake up!

                 Confused and agonized, she wished this wasn’t true, and at the same time, she began to listen to Flowey and she began to fear it was. Her badge suddenly reacted with the feelings she had resembled and a whirlwind of thoughts arose, leaving her unconscious. Meanwhile, she remembered to hear Flowey laugh diabolically and his laughter mingled with the silence, disappearing.

                 It isn’t known how much time passed, she felt she was laying on rocks and dry grass. The weather was very hot; she had no idea where she was until she heard someone in the background running to her.

Man: ... I found her!

                 He came up to her and his steps made a loud noise. She barely had the strength to stand up.

Man: Are you okay? Answer please.

                 Frisk murmured for a few seconds and didn’t know what to say. She was feeling very dizzy. The man decided to lift her carefully as the woman beside him helped him.

Woman: You're with us now, you’ll be okay.

Frisk: ... What?


	23. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/01xyhdedew58

                She opened her eyes and saw that she was being carried by the arms of a man. They walked until they reached a camp nearby and he let her sit near a creek on the side of a tent. Frisk saw that she had went to a mountain climber's camp and noticed many climbers around, everyone had their own equipment to climb the mountain. She saw the sight of Mount Ebbot and tried to remember why she was there, but her mind was completely empty. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been. When she put her hands on her face, they got dirty with wet soil, at the same time, Frisk felt weak and thirsty. Minutes passed and a woman approached her, bringing a glass of water and holding a towel in her hands. She handed the glass to Frisk and approached the stream to wet the towel and wipe Frisk's face.

Frisk: ... Where am I?

Woman: We saw a group of students taking a walk near the hill and we noticed you had been lost from them.

Man: What were you doing here alone?

Frisk: I...

                She was trying to remember, but something was blocking her mind. As much as she tried, she couldn’t remember at all and she knew it was very important.

Woman: What was it?

Frisk: I ... I don’t remember...

Woman: Well, it looks like it was just a dream, isn’t it?

Frisk: But... It was too real to be a dream...

                The woman finished wiping her face and went to pick up bands to bandage her wounds. What she felt was something so nostalgic, she immediately tried to remember someone, but again, her mind was blocked. She began to tremble, frustrated.

Woman: Don’t worry, I'll heal you.

Frisk: That's not it ... Thank you for helping me.

                Those words ... She knew she'd heard it from somewhere. After the woman finished bandage Frisk’s wounds, she left the place and Frisk stayed there, alone. She spent that moment of silence crying silently, as if she knew that someone she knew had left her.

                After recovering, Frisk was guided by the couple who helped her to return to her tour group. She walked through the forest and watched the students search through various corners of the forest where she was. When everyone saw Frisk aproaching, they ran to her, worried and relieved to see that she was all right. Her teachers didn’t scold her when they found her; they even expressed concern on their hugs. But even surrounded, Frisk felt alone in that place, it wasn’t where she felt she should be. Meanwhile, the depressing words echoed in her mind.

Frisk: "One hour... everyone has to wake up."

                Returning home, her uncles received the new and despaired asking her if she was okay, they also noticed she was bruised and with bands. Her uncles hugged her as if they hadn’t seen her in months. Frisk didn’t hesitate and hugged them too, unwillingly, she felt strange in that place. They asked if she wanted to eat anything, however, she declined and went to her room. As she layed in bed, Frisk couldn’t sleep, even turning sideways and hugging her pillow tightly, she desperately wanted to take her torment away and get to sleep. She kept wondering how it all happened, repeating to herself that it wasn’t where she should be. After a few hours fighting her thoughts, she finally got to sleep.

                When Frisk woke up, she saw her bed and her room around and she still felt strange in that place. All the doubt filling her mind made her very discouraged, and she had to add the little bit of mood left to go to school. During the lessons, she just kept scribbling through the notebook, not paying attention in class. She kept trying to remember what had happened during the ride on Mount Ebbot, but the only thing she remembered was that she had gotten lost on the way and fallen to the ground after stumbling when trying to climb a wall. Was that the real thing that had happened? She wasn’t satisfied, but what could she do? She didn’t feel that she belonged to this place and there was no one who would understand her. Insecurity and depression began to manifest and Frisk refused to talk to anyone, even her uncles.

                When their uncles saw that Frisk became distant of everything, they tried to approach her, talking even against her will. She couldn’t go on like this, and Frisk knew that. Conformed to what they said, it really wasn’t fair for her to keep thinking about something she won’t remember, she had come back to reality and that was all that mattered now. Gradually, Frisk decided to do this and focus only where she was now. There was nothing left; one hour, she would find a place where she would fit. Thinking about it, she went to see anime at night and fell asleep at her desk.

                In her dream, she started having several flashbacks. She saw a place covered in snow, with several wooden and stone houses all around, and she could hear people laughing and talking to each other. Frisk could feel something strong and nostalgic there, she knew this place. Frisk decided to find out more and suddenly someone called her by her name. When she turned to see who called her, she saw a black monster with bright eyes and claws, trying to catch her. Immediately she jumped back and fell into a dungeon built of purple bricks, several puzzles had been settled there. She left that dungeon and went to see a great chasm in front of her. Before she knew it, several vineyards pushed her and she fell into that deep abyss, making her wake up startled.

                She soon realized that she hadn’t slept in bed and, intrigued, she had no idea why she had dreamed about it. That dream made her remember the mountain and for some reason, it was fixed in her mind. She wondered if something had really happened that made her think so much about Mount Ebbot, and if she had, Frisk felt she should know.

                Frisk began to think about what that mountain was all about. With much effort, she reminded herself of her teachers saying that the mountain kept a legend. That made her jump off the desk and get ready to leave the house quickly. She didn’t have time to explain to her uncles about her rush. She felt there was nothing in the world that was more important than knowing the truth now. Frisk left, urgently, to the central library of the city. The library had two floors, filled with bookshelves and books of every kind, each shelf sorted into different categories. Frisk searched the part of stories and legends and began to look for the books. After a while, she found a book with the picture of the hill stamped on the cover, thinking that this could be the book she was looking for, she picked it up and sat at a table to flip through it. Below the photo had its geographical description and later it found the description of the legend:

_"The legend says that there was a kingdom where humans and monsters lived in peace ..."_

                As she read this opening sentence, she felt she had discovered something: "monsters." When she saw the illustrations contained, Frisk felt the monsters weren’t as the artists imagined they were: ugly and aggressive, with claws, horns, and jaws that disfigured them; she felt she knew them as creatures with distinct personalities as well as humans. Even though she didn’t know how she got it, Frisk continued reading.

_"In the human kingdom, there was a king who governed his people with wisdom, everyone admired him by the way he ruled, and he even created an alliance with the monsters and allowed them to walk freely through the two kingdoms. One day, the king conceived a son, and on the night he was born the sky was filled with stars, a sign that he would be the one to receive the sacred gift, the inheritance that the magicians kept, coming to his kingdom and deliver it. Anxious, the king received the magicians and the people celebrated the arrival of a miracle. "_

                Frisk wondered what kind of gift the king's son would receive, if it was divine; she imagined the scenes going through her head as she continued to read.

_"Upon arriving in his room, the magicians looked into the child's eyes and became intrigued, they foresaw a curse that would reach this place if the king's son received the inheritance. Because of this, they decided not to deliver the intended gift. The king, seeing this, went into despair and begged the magicians to deliver the present, but it was in vain. They left the place and went to get another heir._

_Walking through the kingdom of monsters, they found a family who had just conceived a baby. Hearing the crying, they entered the house to meet the child and they saw a semblance of purity and light in his eyes. Enchanted, they decided to bless him to be the next "boss monster", having the promise that he would be the new ruler. When the king heard the news through a spy, he became blind in anger and declared war on the monsters, breaking the alliance. The humans won the war and expelled the monsters underground. Seeing this desperate situation, the magicians decided to hide the artifact above the mount where the monsters were and sealed it through a magic barrier, sealing the monsters in that destiny. They also decided to seal their souls to protect the artifact and guide whoever was chosen. Those who heard about the legend and tried to climb the hill never returned. "_

                Frisk became worried after reading this, thinking about what the monsters felt after the war. And she soon understood why the artifact was so wanted. Being a divine gift, she wanted more explanations of what that artifact was. Frisk flipped through the rest of the book and it explained nothing more about the artifact precisely. Unhappy, she returned it to the bookcase and looked for another book that explained better. For some time, she kept searching and feeling desperate to find nothing, she didn’t realize there was someone on her side. He cut her off gently.

Sir: Hello... I guess you're looking for this book.

                Frightened, she turned to look at the man who was holding a book and he held it out to her. It was an old book that had the image of an eight-pointed star behind and a stamped heart, she stared at the book in such a way that it left her unanswered; that image was very familiar.

Sir: Is this the one you're looking for?

Frisk: ... Where did you find it?

Sir: I was reading him earlier and I'm done. It's good to see a young woman who enjoys reading stories so much, this is certainly one of my favorites.

                She took the book and felt that time had stopped. She was finally very close to discover the truth about the artifact. She looked with such joy and turned to thank him, but he was no longer there, he seemed to have disappeared. Astonished, Frisk didn’t have time to think about it and decided to take the book to read at home, it was getting late and she was starving.

                Upon arriving, her uncles realized she was happier holding a book. They invited her to dinner and asked what the book was. She pretended to be studying history and finished dinner to go to her room quickly. When she sat down at the desk and placed the book on the table, she took a deep breath before opening it. She felt that it wasn’t by the artifact that this book was there, inside it, she could have the reason she was going through all this and it was time to find out. Flipping through it, she saw a little story before the creation of the earth.

_"There is a legend in which two supreme beings competed for inheritance. They were the strongest of the heirs and fought unceasingly for days, months and years. Seeing that one wouldn’t win the other, one of them decided to create an agreement in dividing the inheritance, thus, they would rule the universe and both would become one, completing the power of the artifact. Both agreed and took the oath to rule the universe with one purpose and will. The former was named Governor of the Day, the God of Light. The second was appointed Governor of the Night, the God of Darkness._

_When creating the Earth, the God of Light created the human species, full of vitality and strength, they had the image and likeness of their creator. And the God of Darkness created the monsters, supernatural beings and miscegenated, endowed with the use of magic. The two races couldn’t live united by their differences and instincts, as for each race living in peace, the ruler of the day proposed that humanity woke up at dawn and the monsters avoided the light. When the sun sets, the ruler of the night will put the moon in the sky as a sign that humans must rest and from there, the monsters will awaken from their rest and admire the moon. Thus came the balance of life on the Earth, one God doesn’t exist without the other._

_But this balance began to be affected; humans discovered the monsters and considered them creatures inferior to their greatness. As a result, they began to exterminate them, provoking the anger of the Governor of the Night. One day, He gave up his patience and set the moon on the sun, cursing his brother's creation. When the Governor of the Day discovered what He had done, He exiled him to the Earth, punished for having cursed them without his consent, for disobedience to the law and thus, affected the balance. His powers were sealed to the artifact and without the Governor of the Night, the darkness departed from the light, bringing imbalance._

_The whole universe became revolved in the light, but the balance would only be reached if light and darkness existed. Thus, the God of Light decreed the day of his death and sealed his powers within the artifact, ordering his servants to keep it until the day the new heir should came._

_Knowing that the God of Light had given up his existence, the Governor of the Night, exiled to Earth, vowed to take revenge on his brother. He intends to acquire the artifact and become the new supreme ruler. The feeling cultivated by subsequent centuries has turned him into a creature of pure evil, moved by hatred. "_

                On the next page, there was an image of a golden bowl, decorated with stones of six different colors, two wings on the sides and a sphere above, with the holographic image of an eight-pointed three-dimensional star. Below, the description affirmed that this was the legendary object that the magicians carried and their operation.

_"... The chosen one could control the temporal lines and change the space-time, he is able to change the history of the planet and become the new God. The artifact is intended only for someone with such determination; this power makes him capable of controlling it._ _For the prophecy to be fulfilled, the artifact will choose the seventh guardian and through his choice he will be able to inherit it. His powers are revealed only through the earnest desires of his heart... To inherit it, he must be ready. T_ _he magicians represent the six souls who protect the artifact, also called guardians. By sealing the artifact on the mountain, they also sealed their souls to be awakened the moment the seventh guardian awakened. They will guide the chosen one to fulfill his mission."_

                It was too much information to keep, Frisk decided to close the book and felt exhausted. Deep down, she knew what the book was talking about, seeing that it made sense. She began to remember the dream of the gate, there was where the artifact was stored. The places where she spent in her dream were so real that she believed she had gone there.

Frisk: "... If I've really been there ... why can’t I remember anything?"

                Determined to try to remember, Frisk picked up a white sheet and began to draw the monsters she imagined she had seen. She designed a couple with goat's head, a half-fish monster who was brave, a timid yellow lizard, a robot with style and charm, a tall and charismatic skeleton, and a short, funny one. She imagined herself to be her friends and she missed hearing them, at the same time, she tried to remember their voice and wanted from the bottom of her heart to see them, even for a little while.

                After a long time imagining what her life was like with them, she eventually fell asleep and slept on the table where she was. A few hours later, her cell phone rang several times and she didn’t answer, when it fell on the answering machine, a voice came up.

                "Hey what's up? Anyone there? Well... I'll leave a message. "


	24. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/0g0vz1grt6y

                Frisk woke up startled when she heard the voice and looked up, seeing that she was in a restaurant and seated at a tidy table. Apparently it was more than a dream. His voice on the phone aroused a vague recollection: a figure was sitting in front of her with the face blured, and he began to talk normally as Frisk stared at him, trying to remember who he was.

?: ... It has been a while since you disappeared; I imagine you have decided to opt for your choice.

                She looked at him as if he were someone very familiar and noticed that his voice was sad. The figure wasn’t looking at her.

?: ... I know how you felt. But I think ... sometimes, it's better to have accepted what was given to you. Before you left, I wish I had asked you something before. Even with all the friends you made here, the bonds you made, the food shared with you and the places you went ... what you've been doing ... was it really worth it? "

                His words reminded her of her friends since the beginning of the journey, the affection they shared, the praise and the support. She looked at herself perplexed, wondering why she left them.

?: Nah... Forget it. Know that despite everything, we support you. I wonder how hard it was to go through all those challenges ... I wonder if you remember going through here and how you protected us. Everyone is eternally grateful, but unfortunately the war is not over here, everyone is doing their best for not being possessed by darkness, but it is not always possible to avoid, you know? ... "

Frisk: ... Possessed by darkness?

                Immediately she remembered the claws that pulled her through the gate in the dream, in the same way, she remembered the dark-possessed monsters she saw in the underground. She became static and the restaurant disappeared before her. Frisk found herself surrounded by the monsters she feared, all staring at her with their bright eyes, ready to attack her. She was afraid, but at the same time, she didn’t fear them. She couldn’t understand, however, inside her, a nostalgic feeling encouraged her, making her feel she could face them.

Frisk: Why am I not afraid of them? What is this feeling?

?: ... Don’t give up where you are, okay? I hope you remember who you really were to us. And when you are facing some danger, remember that we all believe in you, and don’t forget to always believe in yourself.

Frisk: ... I must believe in myself...

                Frisk immediately reviewed the memories of all her friends saying that they believed in her. She clasped her hands in her chest and warmth from within appeared, saying the same words as she awakened her guardian soul and transformed herself for the first time.

_"... believe in you, have determination!"_

                Those words filled her with courage and she let the feeling of willpower overwhelm her. She closed her eyes as the monsters were advancing against her and time slowly moved from there. The light inside her revealed and lit up in such way that it blinded everyone around. The room filled with light. Opening her eyes, she reached up and proclaimed.

Frisk: By the power of Determination, I command the darkness to leave!

                After saying these words, a wave of light came out of her body and fired at the monsters, causing them to evaporate. She was bathed in light and suddenly, she saw her badge materialize in front of her. When she touched it, she remembered all her memories until the last time she found herself fighting with Flowey. She knew it, it really wasn’t a dream. Despite this, she felt radiant that she had rediscovered her purpose again.

                Holding her badge, her light increased in a way that made her wake up. Frisk woke up and had slept at the table. She noticed that she was holding the badge in one hand and the cellphone was on the desk with a missed call. She picked up her cell phone and remembered the voice on the phone, smiling.

Frisk: … Thank you for remembering me.

                She got up from the table and stared at her badge, glad to have remembered everything. As she admired it, she noticed a source of light coming out of the window and caught up her eyes. She saw the sun rising on the horizon.

Frisk: Really... It's wonderful the sun rising ... I want them to have the chance to see what I'm seeing now... I must finish my mission of freeing all the monsters.

                She held her badge and wished for her friends to return where she had been before returning to the surface, determined to banish the darkness at once from the underground. The badge met her fervent request and created an immense light that swallowed everything where she was.

                Returning to the spot, before Flowey had a chance to hit her with his final shot while she was unconscious, her badge emitted a strong light, expanding and swallowing everything around. Flowey saw that, bewildered, and felt being swallowed by her magic.

Flowey: … WHAT MAGIC IS THAT?

                Seeing that light approaching, he felt all his strength sucked by that overwhelming light, and Flowey screamed in agony. The bizarre form dissipated through that magic and everything was covered in light. Gradually the light disappeared until the room became dark again.

                Frisk woke up without knowing where she was. Looking at herself, she realized that she had been wearing the same guardian costume since her last fight. When she looked around, she saw a tiny amount of light coming out from above, illuminating a small flower ahead, with his crumbs lowered. Frisk approached the flower and called him.

Flowey: ... What are you doing? You think you're going to get something by doing this?

Frisk: I know what you want.

Flowey: ... What?

                She held the badge and continued to stare at him, waiting for him to react. Flowey raised his crumb to see what she was up to and became intrigued, thinking it was a trick.

Flowey: What are you going to do? Are you really going to use your secret power? Heh ... You don’t know what I'm capable of...

 Frisk: We still have an agreement. Whether you’re God or not, I won’t lose.

                After saying this, she wished to use her magic to make him awaken his true form. Flowey saw that magic around him and the place again filled with light. Flowey began to laugh macabre as he felt his limbs take on a totally different shape. Frisk couldn’t see what was happening to him and the light was so intense that she closed her eyes, fearing to be blinded by the light that surrounded him.

                Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the place completely dark again. Looking around, she heard a different voice. Frisk turned to see where that voice came from and then, she saw a creature of short stature with white fur. He wore a long green sweater with several yellow stripes and brown pants. He looked at himself and wiggled his arms, as if he had gained control of himself after a long time.

?: Finally... I was so tired of being a flower ...

                Frisk approached to see who the creature was, and when he heard her approaching, he turned around and smiled, happy to see her. Frisk was even more startled to notice the creature's features, the puppy she saw resembled the royal couple.

?: Do you remember me? It's me... Your best friend...

She stood still, staring at him; she didn’t know what to say. If it was who she really thought, she was probably dreaming again, there was no way Asriel could be alive.

Frisk: "That ... is another dream, isn’t it?"

                The puppy continued to stare at her, waiting for her to respond. But his expression began to close when he saw that Frisk wasn’t responding. He looked down with a disappointment sigh.

?: ... Don’t tell me you forgot our promise... Chara...

Frisk: ... What?

                Frightened by what she heard, strong winds came around, creating a tornado of fire that began to envelop him. She stepped away from the fire tornado, startled and realizing that Asriel had changed shape. He grew up and got two horns and black eyes. He wore a tunic with a print identical to the tunic of Toriel and had a gold necklace with a heart-shaped reliquary. He became immersed in black aura and looked at Frisk as if she was his prey.

Asriel: I am the new God of HyperDeath! Asriel Dreemur!

                After transforming, the whole place around is bathed in various colors and rotating shapes, becoming a totally abstract and unrecognizable space. Frisk noticed there was no floor in that place and she tried to stand firm, focusing only on Asriel. At that moment, he began to summon shooting stars from above to hit Frisk and from there, several stars appeared and fell at high speed. There was no way to measure Asriel's attacking ability, he seemed to be unbeatable. Frisk struggled to divert herself from the shooting stars, since she was full of determination to face him. She knew there was something wrong when Asriel called her by the wrong name, but yet, she believed she could defeat him.

Asriel: I waited so long for this! Join me... Let's create a new world and ours alone!

Frisk: ... I'm not who you think I am.

Asriel: What are you talking about? I know who you are... You promised we'd be together forever!

                He said it with a hint of fury and despair in his voice. He rose again and summoned beams of light, this time he wasn’t going to let Frisk escape his attack easily. Frisk continued to avoid from his attacks and tried to nullify all possible ways the lightning coming toward her, but the lightning was much faster than she thought. She ended up being struck by several beams through her body and felt increasingly weak. Asriel saw the success of this attack and continued speaking with euphoria.

Asriel: ... It lacks so little for me to finally erase your memories! And the best part? We'll do it all again! Because you love your friends and care about them...

Frisk: "I can’t ... I can’t lose ...”

                Frisk felt her determination grow more and more until she was convinced she wouldn’t be defeated. Closing her fist as she rose, she turned to face him and saw him summoning his Chaos Buster. At the same time he is loaded, Frisk summoned her staff and began to focus on her magic. They both pointed at each other and they fired a flurry of light at each other. Both spells collided with a great force until a collapse occurred. Frisk was pushed back and fell to the ground with great impact and Asriel approached her, he seemed untouched by the damage.

Asriel: Isn’t that wonderful? Your Determination ... This power that allowed you to get here ... It’ll also be your ruin!

Frisk: "He's much stronger than I imagined..."

Asriel: ... You can’t avoid from me forever! I am the God of HyperDeath!

                After saying this in rage, he raised his hands and raised two swords, one in each hand. When equipped, he flew to attack Frisk. She got up quickly and when she saw him approaching, she held her staff tightly and then, her badge made the staff turn into a larger staff, tripling in size. She looked at that staff and used it to block his movements and swipe from his swords. Both of them collided several times and flew backwards, soon afterward, advancing repeatedly. Asriel was watching her insistence on fighting and began to be intrigued.

Asriel: ... You can’t keep your dreams and hopes forever, Chara ... We're close to get everything we wanted...

Frisk: ... I'm not Chara!

Asriel: Why are you saying that? I know you are there. Stop holding me and let me win!

                After hearing his last sentence, Frisk felt scared to hear it and didn’t understand him. She stopped moving and that made Asriel manage to strike her with his swords, causing her to fall backwards and let the staff out of her hands. With her last effort, she struggled to her feet and continued to stare at him. Asriel continued to see her insistence and he became emotionless.

Asriel: I see you want to go back ... You know what? I don’t care anymore to destroy this world; we'll be here fighting for eternity!

                He made his swords disappear and this time, he became filled with light and turned into a dragon's head, with features that resembled the same face. He opened his jaw and began to distort the space, sucking everything around him. His strength was immense and Frisk used all her strength to defend herself from that black hole, but that was insufficient, the black hole Asriel created sucked her and she became trapped in another dimension in that space.

When she opened her eyes to see where she was, she saw Asriel in another way, he had claws in his hands, ethereal wings shining in various colors and he had a bright sphere in the middle of his chest. His face was wide open with sharp teeth, and he looked at her as if he were about to get what he wanted. Frisk noticed the space empty and dark again, without the lights and colors on all sides, there was nothing left but him and Frisk.

Asriel: Face my true power!

                He stretched out his hands and summoned several comets of light that flew toward her. Seeing the comets catch up with her, Frisk tried to move, but she was stuck in that space. Before the comets collided with her, Frisk closed her eyes and felt her badge emitting a powerful light that filled the whole place where they were. She saw Asriel disappear into that light with the same expression of euphoria.

                After the glow ceased, Frisk didn’t understand what had happened, she was standing in the same spot facing Asriel and he didn’t change his expression when he saw her there.

Asriel: This power prevented your death ... the more you use it, more your friends forget you!

                Again, he summoned more comets who caught up with her quickly, Frisk again begged for help and her badge emitted that same light, preventing her from dying again. The whole place filled with light and after that, Frisk began to feel exhausted. Her magic was ending and Asriel watched her with satisfaction, seeing she was about to give up.

Asriel: That's right! I feel your determination to end ... Your hopes and dreams are leaving you... Soon nobody else will remember your actions, not even you will remember to have arrived here... DIE!

Frisk: "... I can’t give up ... what do I do?"

                He was about to raise his hand and summon more comets when he saw Frisk react. She began to free herself from the space that held her and stood up. Even tired, she didn’t let her weakness win, she lifted her head and faced him again.

Frisk: I won’t give up ... I’ll do everything to save everyone ... So I’ll fight with you until the end.

                Asriel was perplexed to hear her and react in such a way that he looked at her in despair.

Asriel: ... Stop fighting me; I won’t lose you again...

Frisk: I won’t lose anyone else.

                Her determination to see her friends increased to the point that she felt something inside her. She directed her prayer with faith and will, begging to see her friends again and help her. Seeing this, Asriel reacted quickly, invoking even more comets to stop her from doing something.

Frisk: For all the monsters that count on me, I beg...

                Before she continued, the comets reached her and struck her with its power, causing a great collapse of energy. Frisk could only scream in terror as she felt the inexpressible pain that made her fall into space. In the middle of the void, she couldn’t feel anything else, her body was paralyzed and she could only think she was about to leave. Tears welled in her eyes and she saw that she would never see her friends again, to have their dream coming true to reach the surface. She just wanted to see them before she left, those who helped her get there, those who she trusted within her soul and who had could change her life. Without them, she would be nothing. With her last effort, she lifted her arm slowly and prayed with all her strength, asking to see them.

                Asriel, seeing that he had succeeded defeating her; he expressed his vehement euphoria, proclaiming to heaven his victory. Then, inside him, he felt something moving, wanting to get out of him. His energy moved more and more intensely and he couldn’t control it for long. For a moment, he thought he had let go of his feelings, but he saw a small group of colored souls escape from inside and this made him lose much of his strength. Asriel stared at those souls and they reached Frisk, spinning around her.

Asriel: ... What did you do?

                The souls began to dance around her, immersing her in magic that made her regain her strength and vitality instantly. Frisk opened her eyes, startled, and stood up, seeing those flying souls. Soon, they began to land on her side and each soul acquired a mirage of its true form. Frisk saw her friends again and became thrilled to see them there by her side, she remembered all of them and they remembered her, glad to see and support her. Each one came and put a hand on Frisk's shoulder and she didn’t understand what was happening. Everyone closed their eyes and said in a single voice.

_"By the belief we have in the guardian of Determination, we converge our powers!"_

                After saying this, Frisk felt a huge energy growing inside her, something totally different and powerful was emerging. She received all the energy of her friends and her emblem received a new aura of light. Her strength increased and she stretched her staff up as Frisk noticed her staff turning into a long staff with a star crystal at the upper base. Her robes were transformed into a dress covered with white aura and wings appeared on her back. She opened her eyes and saw Asriel, completely shocked. He didn’t believe what he saw and Frisk became surprised by the power she adquired.

Asriel: It can’t be... this power...

Frisk: ... is this the power of the Artifact?

                Perplexed, Asriel shivered and began to scream in agony, fearing he could do nothing more to stop her.

Asriel: ... NO! I WAS SO CLOSE TO WIN ... STOP FIGHTING AND LET ME WIN!

                He desperately concentrated all his magic to hit her at once. When Frisk saw him trying to stop her, she grabbed the staff and it created a shield of light, shielding her and her friends around, blocking his attack. Asriel saw that his attack was being useless and forced himself even more, in utter despair. The shield created by the artifact continued to protect them.

Asriel: ... STOP... STOOOOOOOOP...

                The light beam he emitted was intense, but it didn’t help, the shield managed to protect them anyway and he felt his strength to end quickly. When Asriel ceased his magic, he gave up attacking her, not resisting and beginning to cry, feeling guilty. The shield of light that surrounded Frisk and her friends dissipated and with it, the souls around Frisk disappeared, returning to Asriel. Frisk still held the aura of the artifact power and she saw Asriel fallen, frustrated and weeping bitterly. Frisk couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, she wanted to help him. Feeling she could do something else, she approached him and reached out her hand, touching his forehead. Her badge reacted and emitted an aura that soothed him, at the same time, she felt herself being pulled by her power until she fell into another scene, she looked frightened all around and couldn’t tell where she was now.


	25. Barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/0fu5fmejzk6

                   Frisk was on a trail in the middle of the forest; she saw the leaves of the trees swaying in the wind and from afar, she saw the Mount Ebbot. Frisk looked around and heard a few footsteps come up, then she turned to see who was approaching. Frisk became startled when she saw Asriel walking on that trail, his shape was the same as the first moment he transformed in front of her. He was out of the Underground carrying a child in his arms. He was looking deeply at that child without expressing any emotion; Walking nearby, Frisk keep watching them and realized that Asriel didn’t feel her presence as he kept looking at the child in his arms, determined to do what the child had asked to before she died. At the same time, he looked everywhere, fearing that someone would see him. When he was near the village, he stopped and looked at the garden in the middle of several houses and he heard a voice, in which Frisk could also hear, it was the voice of that child.

Chara: ... It's here ... the village that I left.

Asriel: … This is your home from before ... Why did you wish so much to come here? You deserve to be in a better place.

                   Frisk realized that Chara had tried to stop him, but Asriel turned and walked the other way to look for another bed of gold flowers.

Chara: ... What are you doing? Asriel!

                   It wasn’t long before he saw another garden of golden flowers in the middle of the forest. Above, one could see a halo of sun coming down, illuminating that secret garden.

Asriel: Here... what did you think?

                   He gazed again tenderly at the child's body and approached that garden, laying her body on the bed of flowers. When he left her there, Chara became speechless, even though she didn’t understand what he had done, watching the splendor of light that came down from the sky to illuminate her made Chara thrilled.

Chara: ... Thank you... Now, you must finish what you promised.

                   Asriel closed her eyes and her expression became cold. Asriel sighed deeply to gain courage and he opened his eyes to look around again, leaving that garden. Making sure no one was looking; he stepped into the forest and stopped, lowering his head. A black aura appeared around him, enveloping him and he called out a name, fearfully.

Asriel: ... Chaos.

                   Upon hearing this name, Frisk noticed the place darkened quickly, she saw a black cloud that flew around this place where he was, surrounding the forest. The black aura was more intense than any kind of negative energy she had ever felt. That cloud landed in front of Asriel and he raised his head, reaching out his hand and waiting for something from him.

Chaos: Hehehehehe ... I knew you would do what I asked. Now, give her soul to me.

                   Trembling, Asriel opened his hand and a heart of purely red color appeared in it. Chaos saw the soul that was in his hand and felt euphoric.

Chaos: Yes ... The soul of Determination, give it to me!

                   Asriel was still shaking reluctantly; he didn’t want to give her soul, so Chara returned to talk to him in his thoughs, encouraging him.

Chara: Please Asriel, you have to do this.

Asriel: ... Why?

Chara: For the sake of all the monsters, Asriel. I'm the only one who can stop them from being killed. If you do, you won’t die!

Asriel: But... and you?

                   Both began to argue in thoughts, Asriel continued trembling and didn’t extend his hand with her soul to deliver it. Chaos looked at him again with a threatening look, still with outstretched hand.

Chaos: ... I'll just ask you one more time, give it to me!

                   The mood was so tense that Frisk could feel the despair of the two souls arguing with each other. Chara begged once more, in agony, that he hand it over to Chaos.

Chara: Asriel, please, do it!

Asriel: ... No...

Chara: DO IT!

Asriel: NO!

                   Asriel suddenly closed his hand with her soul, making it disappear and absorbing it back. Chara was puzzled to see him done that as Asriel started to face Chaos. His eyes turned red and he braced himself to fight. Chaos reacted violently to see that he would not comply, several black tentacles swarmed around him, swaying frantically.

Chaos: You fool! Do you think you can contradict me? I gave you the power and you decided to disown. Receive death by treason!

Chara: You can’t face him, Asriel, you will end up dying!

Asriel: … Forgive me, but it's not fair that I stand here doing nothing. I was the one who started this and I will fight to make up for my mistake.

Chara: Stop, Asriel!

                   She did her best to interfere, but she saw Asriel filling with determination thanks to her power. He held out his hand and several comets of light appeared from all sides, reaching Chaos. He beheld the comets of light approaching him and Chaos laughed maliciously, disappearing into the shadows of the place. The comets collided with each other and Asriel searched desperately for Chaos. At a glance, Chaos appeared behind him and his ethereal hand took the form of a stalactite to hit him from behind. Chara saw his intention and alerted Asriel quickly.

Chara: LOOK OUT!

                   Upon hearing it, Asriel tried to defend himself by invoking his shield of magic. Unsuccessfully, his blade hand went through the shield, breaking it easily as he penetrated the dark blade in his chest. Both pierced souls came out behind him, bleeding. At that very moment, Frisk closed her eyes with complete disgust as she saw the scene. And when opening them slowly, she saw a different scene, encountered two beings there. The human was in front of Asriel, protecting him with her soul, although both have been achieved at the same time, she stood in front. Asriel stared at her in astonishment and Chara sketched her last words.

Chara: You... are going to look for me ... Aren’t you?

Asriel: Chara...

Chara: Go ... Find another chosen one... Once you can ... Come and get me...

                   Asriel was crying without making a sound, perplexed to see how it turned that way, he didn’t want to have left her and he felt a great guilt taking over him. Frisk saw the scene change suddenly and saw Asriel in shock, along with the spear thrust into his chest. He could feel an intense and malignant tingle filling his soul, cursing himself. Chaos laughed devilishly at the expression of his shock.

Chaos: It's a shame to end this way. You who have been pierced by my magic will be cursed forever. I'll take her soul. And you ... Die with your poisoned soul.

                   The spear was pulled out, causing more pain to it. Asriel fell to his knees trembling intensely and bringing his hand to his chest, moaning in pain, he felt his soul consumed by the curse and saw Chara's soul come out of him, black spotted and flying into Chaos's hands. He held her soul and began to disappear from that place through the black clouds. Asriel looked up to see the black cloud disappear completely and soon, he remembered the child in the garden. Afraid, he walked there linping and saw that she was no longer lying there, nor there was no sign of where she was. It seems like Chaos took her body too, and seeing that, Asriel clenched his fist and promised himself.

Asriel: Chara ... I'll find you ... I'll get the artifact and I'll save you... I promise...

                   Frisk, seeing all what happened, understood the pain of Asriel and his desire to find her again. And seeing that evil creature that attacked him mercilessly, she recalled a fragment of the story of the two governor brothers of the galaxy and understood everything.

_"... The feeling cultivated by subsequent centuries has transformed him into a creature of pure evil, consumed by hatred."_

Frisk: Chaos...

                   She continued to watch Asriel walk weakly, his hand placed on his chest. He crossed the barrier again and returned to the Underground. Asriel walked with all his might to the throne room and found no more strength to walk. He staggered to the floor, giving his last sigh. He called her by her name one last time and closed his eyes. Frisk watched him crumble to the floor and noticed that a sphere of light came out of the ashes and flew away. The scene began to blur as she heard screams of desperation in the room, everything was fading until Frisk realized she had returned to where she had been before entering his mind, seeing Asriel crying even more.

Asriel: I can’t forgive myself... I'm not ready to see you leave again... I'm going to feel lonely...

                   Frisk stopped touching his forehead and understood his suffering; she knew he had been cursed by Chaos. Not only that, he was sorry he had lost her and kept a promise all that time. Asriel did what he could to revive his powers and then, he would rescue her as both had promised. Frisk didn’t want him to live in this eternal torment. She grabbed her staff and wished the curse that had fell on him to disappear. If she could, Frisk would use all her strength for it.

Frisk: By the power of the artifact, I command the darkness to leave!

                   The staff lit up and its splendor filled the place of light. Asriel felt a welcoming vibe, reminding him of the good memories he shared with his family in his past life. He smiled faintly as he felt the light touch him.

Asriel: Mom... Dad... Chara... Forgive me...

                   Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a shape made of light in the shape of a woman, reaching out her hand to him. Frightened and confused, Asriel was no longer seeing Frisk anywhere, in her place, he saw that mirage ahead. He could feel the positive energy coming from her and slowly, he reached out to grasp hers. When he held her hand, that mirage smiled at him and her body of light expanded, illuminating all the place he was. Asriel felt that the curse was withdrawing from his body, making his demonic form disappear and returning to be a puppy as before. He had returned to normal and, even with the awareness of what he had done, his freedom had been guaranteed. The light around the place began to dissipate, and Frisk felt her strength drain away, falling apart. Asriel saw the place disappear and saw Frisk lying on the ground. He ran to make her wake up. Without success, he began to cry, feeling guilty.

                   After a while, Frisk woke up and heard someone crying. She got up to see where that cry came from and she found Asriel in a corner. Frisk saw that he was back to being a puppy and then, she started to walk to him. As she walked, a path of golden flowers appeared beneath her footsteps and a garden appeared around them. She touched his shoulder and Asriel turned to look at her, startled.

Asriel: I'm sorry... I hurt you and your friends; I don’t deserve forgiveness for doing it.

                   She approached him and looked at him gently, shortly after, she hugged him. Asriel didn’t expect to receive that hug and when he received it, he became scared and even so, he returned. After a while, they broke free and Asriel felt relieved for being forgiven, wiping away his tears.

Asriel: I know you're not Chara... What's your name again?

Frisk: It’s Frisk.

Asriel: Frisk... Forgive me for what I did to you at the beginning. Being a flower, I had no feelings, I got stuck in that form for many years, without feeling anything ... Chaos cursed me and my curse made the whole Underground hate mankind. But with all your friends inside me, I could feel it again... I could tell they really care about you. And that power you have... It's fantastic.

Frisk: Yeah... I wouldn’t have gotten it without them. Thanks to them I found a reason to live. I will help them to live in peace with the humans and I’ll trust more in myself.

Asriel: They should be proud of you, Frisk; you're different from everyone I've met.

Frisk: Thank you. But now ... I must break the barrier.

                   Frisk took Asriel's hand and they walked up to meet the barrier. Asriel walked away from her and watched her raising her staff, concentrating all her power on her last request: to break the barrier. She focused her thoughts and recalled the desires the monsters had to know the surface. A huge amount of energy filled the staff while Frisk kept her focus; When being ready to do that, she proclaimed aloud.

Frisk: By the pure and sincere wishes of all the monsters that unite me to them, I command in the name of light that the barrier be destroyed!

                   The staff reached Frisk's wish and fired a bolt of intense light, striking the barrier. Frisk held her staff tightly as the light made the barrier break, but she was being dragged by the force of the attack. The barrier was breaking by her power, but slowly. While she used all her strength to keep herself in balance, she saw that it would take a long time and cost much from the strength of her soul. Seeing this, Asriel saw that he needed to help. He ran to her, deciding to help and holding her staff.

Asriel: Don’t give up, Frisk!

                   He began to focus on his powers to share it with Frisk and give her more strength, while both held the staff.

Asriel: Because of my belief in the Guardian of Determination, I’ll share my powers!

                   After saying his request, Frisk felt stronger and managed to hold firmly to the ground. The staff shone even brighter and they noticed the barrier cracking rapidly until it broke with the emitted power, being utterly destroyed. The shards of the barrier fell slowly from above to the ground and disappeared, creating a new and attractive scenery. The wind that blew across the barrier disappeared and in front of it, there was a long way to a gate with two pillars between it, indicating the exit. They both sighed, relieved to see that the mission was finally accomplished. Before Asriel said goodbye, he looked at her gratefully.

Asriel: On behalf of all monsters ... Thanks, Frisk. I want you to know that even without the barrier, this war isn’t over yet ... Chaos will continue fighting until he gets his power. Don’t let him take your soul… If something happens to you...

Frisk: ... It's okay.

                   Asriel feared something might happen to her, but when he saw that Frisk was still, he looked at her in confusion.

Frisk: As long as I have my friends by my side, we won’t let anyone disturb our peace.

Asriel: Frisk...

Frisk: Do you want to join us too?

Asriel: …I can’t ... It would be better if they don’t see me.

Frisk: But... Why?

Asriel: I have to look for Chara. I know she's alive and I'll find her. Anyway, thanks Frisk. I have to go now...

                   Frisk thought about trying to convince him one more time, but she gave up the idea, she knew his decision was personal. He turned and walked to a corner of the room, moving away from her. Frisk watched him leave and for a moment, he stopped walking and turned to look at her again.

Asriel: ... Can I ask you a favor? Take care of Mom and Dad for me, please...

Frisk: I will.

Asriel: ... Thank you.

                   He smiled serenely and closed his eyes, causing his body to fill with light and finally, disappearing. After that, Frisk was alone again there. The bright shards that formed the barrier disappeared completely and the place darkened, becoming a void of darkness. Her badge stopped flashing, and Frisk felt the aura of the artifact disappear, returning to her former guardian costume. The glow of the artifact left her body and floated above that spot. From there, it expanded its light and lit up the whole place, making her fall into a deep sleep.

                   A few minutes passed and as she returned to consciousness, she heard voices in the background expressing concern. They murmured among themselves, hoping she would wake up.

Frisk: "Where am I now?"

                   Gradually she opened her eyes and saw several heads around her vision. Everyone was surrounding her, looking worried and wondering if she had died or not. On seeing them, Frisk was glad to see them alive.

Frisk: Hey guys...

                   Seeing that, they all sighed in relief and were happy to see her awake, as everyone started to give her space.

Toriel: You gave us a fright...

Undyne: Next time, let me know when to take a nap!

Alphys: B-but it was not her fault!

Mettaton: How much anger ... Let her breathe a little, darling.

Undyne: If you call me that again I’ll...

                   Before Undyne tried to beat Mettaton and Alphys by pulling her back to stop her, Asgore decided to calm them down.

Asgore: People... The important thing is that she's okay, right?

Sans: Hehe, you even made Papy cry.

Papyrus: ...I wasn’t crying!

Sans: So what was that in your eyes?

Papyrus: It was just one tear!

                   Everyone laughed at his response and Frisk got up with Undyne's help. Seeing them back was thrilling, but there was still a doubt.

Frisk: But what happened?

Toriel: I don’t know... Before we were attacked by a flower and we slept ... After we woke up, we saw that the barrier was gone...

Frisk: ... The barrier is gone?

Toriel: Yes, Alphys saw the barrier break.

Alphys: ... I also don’t know how it happened. After Flowey kidnapped you, there was no sign of everyone's presence. After hours of searching, you had returned to the throne room and were asleep. I searched for Flowey everywhere, but he really had disappeared. And when I came to try to wake you up, your bodies began to shine with Frisk and the barrier began to crack until it broke... Then everyone woke up less you.

                   Frisk was shocked, everything that happened then wasn’t a dream, from the fight against Flowey until Asriel appears and finally, breaking the barrier. The moment she had been trapped on the surface for several days had also happened and she didn’t know how long she had been away from them. She looked at everyone again and couldn’t contain her tears. They all looked at her reaction and stayed in shock, looking at her worriedly and thinking something serious had happened. Suddenly, she ran to embrace Toriel and cry in her arms.

Toriel: My child...

Frisk: ... I've missed you so much... I thought I'd never see you again.

Asgore: We would never leave you, would we? We owe everything to you, little one.

                   Excited, she stopped hugging Toriel and wiped the tears away, looking at everyone.

Frisk: But it wasn’t only me... It was all thanks to you! Without you I wouldn’t have been able to break the barrier.

                   Everyone was amazed and she hugged Toriel one more time, then each one approached and everyone made a collective hug. Frisk could feel the love of each one and the full confidence that they developed around. After a while, they all parted and watched her.

Frisk: Well... I think everyone is eager to get to know the surface, isn’t it?

                   Everyone nodded and exclaimed their joy, agreeing with her. One by one, whoever heard of what happened rushed to tell others the great news. In a short time, all the monsters knew that they were finally free and the Underground celebrated the day the monsters were released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo almost finishing! Hope you'll like the last chapter from this season! :)


	26. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header: https://sta.sh/01nysjf86doh

                All the monsters were totally excited to know the surface; they had already started packing all their things to move from there. Her friends were organizing what they would take, including the King who decided to study plants and know a little more about gardening on the surface. Mettaton was taking everything he could to make his world-wide career, Toriel was packing while she was in the ruins and the skeleton brothers, along with Undyne, separated things from the house in boxes.

                Frisk didn’t have anything to pack and decided to spend one last moment in Waterfall, watching the flowers echoing. Sitting up, she became thrilled to hear the comforting words of the monsters, expressing their joy at having their wish fulfilled and thanking her for releasing them. As she watched the garden, Frisk realized there was someone watching her in the background; it wasn’t long before she knew who was there.

Frisk: ... Are you on your break?

                Seeing that she noticed his presence, he decided not to hide anymore and walked towards her.

Sans: Heh... I was dismissed from my job. Can I?

                He stood beside her, standing and waiting for the answer to sit next to her. Frisk nodded and gave him room to sit down.

Frisk: Have you packed your things?

Sans: What I have I take with me. And you? What are you doing here?

Frisk: I decided to spend my last minutes here. When I stepped here and saw this garden, I fell in love with this place. I'll miss being here ... When I'm here, I feel in peace...

Sans: Heh... that's true.

                Frisk kept looking at the garden quietly as she was reflecting. She was actually glad she had helped all the monsters. And to her friends, she didn’t fail to thank them for having appeared and lived beside her an adventure never before imagined. Realizing that he was sitting next to her, Frisk soon thought of the times they had been together, both good and bad. From the beginning, she had despised him, but when she knew he was disguised all that time just to help her, she felt sorry, as if she had doubted him. Frisk soon remembered the moment in the restaurant where he mentioned that he could have killed her if it hadn’t been for the promise and it made her think one more time.

Frisk: You helped me because of the promise you made... But… If you hadn’t made that promise... would you have really killed me?

                Sans noticed her sudden change of mood. Surprised that she had asked such question, he hadn’t imagined that she would take it so seriously or wonder what should be the reason that made it for her to remind. She managed to free the entire Underground and that only mattered at that moment. Thinking again, he gave a small sigh.

Sans: ... Maybe.

Frisk: What do you mean?

Sans: Sentinels hunt humans and that was my job, you weren’t excluded from it if I found you.

                Before she interrupted, Sans continued quietly.

Sans: After I made the promise with Toriel, a few days later I was at the door of the ruins and I heard a voice of someone different inside. It wasn’t the voice of the lady I used to talk to; I noticed that she was desperate for help. At that moment, I felt I should intervene, I didn’t know why, but I should.

                Frisk heard him in surprise and turned to watch him tell as he continued.

Sans: And when that door opened for the first time, if it was a human I knew I should keep my promise. When I watched you walk out of there, walking in the middle of the forest completely unprotected, at the same time that I felt tempted, I couldn’t do anything. Something inside me spoke again that I should do the right thing. I don’t think the reason is the promise I made, it was something I didn’t even imagine.

                Frisk was surprised to hear such words; she didn’t though that all this time he had helped her by being incited. She looked at the lake again thoughtfully and Sans looked into his coat and saw his badge there. He hadn’t understood his purpose as a guardian since he was called, but that no longer mattered to him anymore, she got everyone free and they can live on the surface as they always wanted. Although he was satisfied, he noticed that there was still some insecurity on her. Frisk was thinking about what she was going to do after taking everyone to the village. Now that she was able to free them all, she wondered if her mission was over, or if there was any more evil to be fought. The power she carries is really immense and this has brought a great deal of responsibility on her back; Frisk fears her future and her friends, but her thoughts were soon interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sans: Hey, if you need to vent anything, you can count on me.

                He took her hand off her shoulder and she looked up at him, returning him with a smile and thanking his support.

Frisk: Thank you... I'm really happy to have helped you. I didn’t think I'd get here like now… if it weren’t for you… I wouldn’t have been able to.

Sans: Heh, it was nothing.

Frisk: Well... We have to go now.

                The two stood up and he reached out his hand for her to hold him, teleporting them into the throne room again. There they were all waiting to cross the barrier and Frisk saw them talking cheerfully. She decided to join them and out of nowhere, Frisk focused on the print of Toriel's dress; she had seen it many times, including with Asriel and she never wondered what it was about, but now, she take the time to approach and ask about this drawing.

Frisk: I wanted to know ... What is this design?

                Before Toriel responded, Undyne put her arm around Frisk and hugged her in surprise.

Undyne: What do you mean? Do you know the legend and don’t know what that is?

Toriel: This is the Delta Rune. The triangles represent us, the monsters, and this is the angel above us, "the one who will set us free".

Mettaton: And it was the human who freed us, wasn’t it?

Alphys: Is Frisk the angel described in the legend?

Undyne: There's no doubt about it.

                After hearing that, Frisk didn’t know what to say and felt stupefied and ashamed. Meanwhile, Papyrus suddenly had an idea and ran to see Asgore.

Papyrus: So, Your Majesty ... Can I now be a member of the Royal Guard?

Asgore: Oh... well Papyrus, now that the barrier is gone ... I don’t think it’s necessary to keep a Royal Guard.

Papyrus: ... WHAT? Don’t you need me anymore?

Undyne: Hey Asgore, I don’t think we need to dissolve the Royal Guard.

Asgore: Hm?... So Undyne, what do you suggest?

Undyne: I'm going to give up my rank as Royal Guard Captain, I know someone who is capable of being a great captain like I was.

                Everyone heard her startled, no one imagined anyone better than Undyne to be the new Royal Guard Captain, but Undyne turned to Asgore and winked at him, immediately, he understood what she wanted to propose.

Asgore: Well Undyne, if you are aware of your choice, which one would be this someone you recommend?

Undyne: I know him as a person of great courage, and at the same time, he had the humility to recognize the weakness that exists in every living being. A pure and noble being that I never thought I would recognize.

                After saying these words, they became even more impressed. If Undyne was saying that, she wasn’t kidding. She opened her eyes and turns to see who she described with an encouraging look.

Undyne: I'll give my place to the bravest and kindest soldier I've ever met. Do you accept it, Papyrus?

                When he hears his name, he became astonished, so everyone looked at him in amazement. He was thrilled to realize that those words were for him and couldn’t contain his emotion, hugging Undyne heavily.

Papyrus: YEESS! UNDYNE! You make me the happiest skeleton in the world!

Undyne: … Hey Paps, don’t exaggerate! That way you're going to make me cry too...

                Frisk felt his happiness fill the throne room, making a tear slip from her eye. She looked around and saw all of them happy for Papyrus, including Sans, who always sketched the same expression, but that time, Frisk knew he was very proud of his brother. Meanwhile, Asgore approached and asked them both to kneel; he took his trident to prop it up on one shoulder of each one as if it were a ceremony.

Asgore: I, Asgore, King of Underground, name Papyrus as Captain of the Royal Guard. Now, I ask you to take your oath.

Papyrus: Hey Undyne ... What's the oath?

                Undyne covered her face for a moment, feeling ashamed that she'd never told him about the oath before. She came over and whispered for him to repeat.

Papyrus: I... Papyrus ... I swear solemnly to fulfill my office with dignity and responsibility, and I acknowledge my duty before your majesty.

                Everyone applauded as they finished the small ceremony and after this, Asgore slowly approached Undyne with a lingering doubt, while everyone watched Papyrus acting as an important soldier of the nobility.

Asgore: What about the other soldiers?

Undyne: I dismissed them.

                After a while, everyone braced themselves and waited for Frisk to cross the Underground exit first, while the others followed her. They saw the rocky ground where they stepped and in front of them, there was an exit full of light reflecting the other side. Frisk had forgotten how beautiful the view from the top of the mountain was. The trees filled the place where the forest was, and beyond, there was a view of the city, all bathed in the light of the incandescent star.The others came one by one and admired that view.

Asgore: Isn’t this place beautiful?

Papyrus: Hey brother, what's this shiny round thing in the sky?

Sans: That's what we call the Sun.

Papyrus: Oh! Nice to meet you!

                While everyone admired that view, Frisk noticed that Asgore had approached her.

Asgore: Frisk, at first we won’t know how to deal with humans, so I'd like to propose a compromise. Would you accept to be our ambassador?

Frisk: Ambassador?

Asgore: You will represent us, speak and make decisions on our behalf. We all count on you and have our approval. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have asked for that.

                Frisk began to think about her role in representing the monsters, it is surely something great and in fact, she was willing to help them. She would be a pioneer in making humans accept living with the monsters and it won’t be easy; there will be humans who won’t accept the coexistence of the surrounding monsters and will protest, wanting them to stay away from humans. But she had faith and believed that there would be people who would help her.

Frisk: ... I accept.

Papyrus: Wowie! And I will be the mascot; I have to make a good impression!

Mettaton: And I know the best way to make a good impression.

Undyne: I hope it's not one of your fantasies you use in your shows.

Mettaton: Is there any problem, darling?

Undyne: ... WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Alphys: U-Undyne! Wait!

                All four began to run down the mountain, Undyne chasing after Mettaton again as he pushed Papyrus along. Alphys followed desperately to stop her from doing any harm to the robot and Sans only watched them.

Sans: Well, someone has to keep an eye on them so they don’t cause a mess, see ya!

Asgore: ... Should I?

                Toriel just looked at him angrily; surely she didn’t want to talk to him now. Asgore understood and decided to leave, leaving them alone.

Asgore: Well, I'm going too.

                He left and went after the five who were already going down the hill, while Toriel was with Frisk admiring that sight.

Toriel: My child, do you have somewhere you should go back?

Frisk: Yes... My uncles... they must be really worried about me.

Toriel: Oh… Feel free to visit us at any time, my dear.

                After saying that, she turned to go on her way. Before seeing her disappear from her sight, Frisk felt she should speak urgently. She turned and expressed what she wanted to meant to Toriel.

Frisk: Wait! I... I always wanted you to be my mother.

                When she heard it, Toriel stopped walking and turned to face her, touched by her words. She looked serenely at Frisk, thrilled.

Toriel: You'll always be welcome in our house.

                Frisk heard her and became filled with happiness, running to catch up with her and following her down the hill. Both descended from the top of the hill and from there on, she promised to keep in touch with all her friends. Frisk knew she should help all the monsters to adapt to the surface. It would be a great challenge, but she kept her faith and trusted herself she could do it.

***** END OF PART ONE *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAYY I'm so happy to have finished it!  
> Sorry for not posting all the headers of this fanfic, I've uploaded all at the beginning of each chapter.  
> Sooner I'll start posting the second part of my fanfic! Hope you like it too and please, leave kudos if you liked the story!  
> Also, I would like to know your thoughts about my fanfic, just leave a comment below that I'll be proud to read. :3
> 
> See ya!


End file.
